


Uśpiony przez Szkieleta

by Luthien_00



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Mary, Dark Sherlock, Death, Disturbing Themes, Drugged Sex, Everybody loves John, F/M, Jealous, Jealous Sherlock, Killing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Obsessive Jim, Obsessive Sherlock, POV Sherlock, Poor John, Possessive Jim, Possessive Sherlock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Serial Killer Sherlock, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Younger John, Younger Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock przez całe życie patrzy na ludzi jak na potencjalne ofiary.<br/>W chwili, w której poznaje Johna, zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam się nią stał...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping With Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047116) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



> Uwaga!!! Ta historia nie jest moja.  
> W przerwie między pisaniem swojej opowieści będę wrzucała przetłumaczone rozdziały.  
> Historia jest brutalna, więc odradzam czytanie jej osobom o słabych nerwach.  
> 

Sherlock zawsze uważał, że zwykli ludzie byli nudni, to oczywiste. Ale myślał również, że z pewnego  
punktu widzenia byli zabawni. Na przykład kobieta, która przechodziła przez ulicę, nie rozglądając się na boki; i pijany mężczyzna  
zdecydowany, że poprowadzi samochód. Oni wszyscy zakończyli swoje - i innych ludzi - życie z powodu iluzji nieśmiertelności.  
Tak, zwykli ludzie uważali się za nieśmiertelnych, byli pewni, że nic nigdy im się nie stanie. Choroba? Rabunek? Wypadek  
samochodowy? Katastrofa samolotu? Klęski żywiołowe? Morderstwo? O nie, te rzeczy nigdy im się nie przytrafią, bo byli  
nietykalni. To dlatego było tak łatwo Sherlockowi robić to, co chciał robić. To, co musiał robić.

Nigdy nie wiedzieli, co zamierza. Ten wyraz zaskoczenia na ich twarzach, gdy w końcu dowiadywali się co się z nimi stanie,  
zawsze dawał Sherlockowi, to czego pragnął. To było prawie tak samo dobre, jak powolne zabijanie. Oczywiście działał  
według wzoru, seryjny zabójca musiał mieć swój 'podpis', aby być zapamiętanym. I chociaż Sherlock zawsze powtarzał sobie,  
że nie robi tego na pokaz, wiedział, że nie było to do końca prawdą. Lubił, kiedy ludzie obawiali się go; lubił oglądać wiadomości,  
w których przedstawiany był, jako demoniczny potwór. Czuł wtedy, że ma władzę.

Sherlock podgłośnił muzykę w swoim samochodzie. Jedyną irytującą rzeczą w jego... pracy, było ciągłe  
przemieszczanie się. Mógł zabić trzy osoby w jednym mieście, ale później musiał przenieść się do innego. To go czasami  
naprawdę męczyło. Przez całe życie, Sherlock potrzebował czegoś, by uspokoić burzę w jego umyśle. Kiedy był dzieckiem  
miał Rudobrodego, jako nastolatek miał narkotyki, a teraz miał to. Zabijanie. Zajmował się tym od dwóch lat, w ciągu których  
policja ani razu nie znalazła żadnej wskazówki, która mogłaby prowadzić do niego. Oczywiście nigdy nie znajdą,  
Sherlock był mądrzejszy od nich i wiedział dokładnie jak nie dać się złapać.

Silny wiatr owiewał jego twarz. Jego ciemne loki tańczyły na głowie. Słońce zachodziło, a droga była opustoszała.  
Ciekawa analogia do jego własnego życia. Ta nowa mieścina była jeszcze mniejsza od poprzedniej, co oznaczało, że będzie  
musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Tylko myśl o tym sprawiała, że czuł się dobrze, albo tak dobrze na ile mógł. W końcu nie był  
typem osoby uczuciowej. Zawsze starał się wydedukować, jacy ludzie mieszkali w miasteczku, po prostu patrząc na budynki.  
Chociaż ich wygląd nie miał znaczenia, nie był wybredny. Zazwyczaj wybierał osoby irytujące i ignoranckie; na szczęście  
takich ludzi było łatwo znaleźć, więc nie martwił się tym.

Mała mieścina wreszcie ukazała się jego oczom a wraz z nią murowane domki. Widział wyraźnie, że było to bardzo  
tradycyjne miejsce, gdzie ludzie prawdopodobnie każdej niedzieli chodzili do kościoła, a po popołudniu  
rozkoszowali się herbatą, być może spotykali się w klubach książki. Sherlock prychnął i wyłączył radio.  
Wjechał w jedną z wąskich uliczek, przywdziewając swoją maskę - miłą twarz. Wiedział jak sprawić, by ludzie mu ufali.  
To było proste. Fakt, że był przystojny, zdecydowanie jeszcze bardziej mu pomagał. Ludziom łatwiej było zaufać ładnej osobie.

Jechał, aż jego oczom ukazał się mały zajazd "Biały koń". Wydawał się wystarczająco zadbany i było to prawdopodobnie  
najlepsze miejsce na postój w małej wiosce. Sherlock wyłączył samochód i wysiadł, niosąc plecak i walizkę.  
Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, zaczął analizować miejsce swoimi szybkimi oczami, stwierdzając, że jest to rodzinny interes  
prowadzony od lat i przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Byli Anglikanami; posiadali dwa psy w domu, które przyprowadzali  
do hotelu; aktualnie mieli zakwaterowanych pięć osób, więcej niż zwykle w ciągu miesiąca.  
\- Dobry wieczór! W czym mogę pomóc? - Powiedział kobieta za ladą. _Matka._  
Sherlock przeanalizował ją z prędkością światła. _Około pięćdziesiątki, uzależniona od krzyżówek, pije Szkocką w tajemnicy_  
 _przed rodziną. Tak naprawdę nie lubi psów i ostatnio nie sypia za dobrze_ **.**  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani. Chciałbym wynająć pokój. - Powiedział Sherlock z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Sherlock niemal mógł zobaczyć pieniądze świecące w jej oczach na samą myśl.  
\- Oczywiście. Tylko dla ciebie?  
\- Tak - powiedział, stawiając walizkę na podłodze.  
\- Dobrze. Mam odpowiedni pokój na trzecim piętrze. Śniadanie i serwis pokojowy są oczywiście wliczone w cenę.  
Nie znajdziesz lepszego miejsca w pobliżu, gwarantuję ci to. - Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- W takim razie poproszę.  
\- W porządku. Zapłać za pierwszą noc teraz, a resztę, kiedy się rozpakujesz. Dobrze? Proszę cię jeszcze o wypełnienie tego  
formularza, to standardowe procedury. - Podała mu niebieską kartkę z pytaniami.

Po skończeniu podał go razem z pierwszą częścią pieniędzy. Wzięła od niego kartkę i przez chwilę studiowała jej treść.  
Potem spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem na okrągłej twarzy.  
\- Jesteś z Londynu? To miło. I nazywasz się Sherlock Holmes, bardzo nietypowo, ale naprawdę ładnie.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział po prostu. Jedną, z jakich rzeczy się nauczył, było niedawanie więcej żadnych informacji o nim.  
Wszystkim, co ludzie musieli o nim wiedzieć, aby mu zaufać, było jego imię, fakt skąd pochodził i to, że miał pieniądze.  
Całą resztę zmyślał albo nie mówił nic.  
\- Poproszę mojego syna, aby zaniósł twoje rzeczy do pokoju. - Odwróciła głowę w stronę drzwi i krzyknęła - Victor!  
Kilka chwil później wysoki chłopak pojawił się w drzwiach. Był zaczerwieniony od biegu.  
\- Tak, mamo?  
\- Pomóż panu Holmesowi z jego rzeczami i zanieś je na trzecie piętro. Pokój 302 - powiedziała, Sherlock zauważył, jak jej ton  
zmienia się z kierowniczki na matkę. _Zdecydowanie nie jest zadowolona ze swojej rodziny._  
\- Oczywiście. - Victor podszedł do Sherlocka i podniósł walizkę z podłogi. - Witam - powiedział z uśmiechem, który był prawdziwy.  
\- Dzień dobry. Dziękuję. - Odpowiedział, kierując się za chłopcem schodami na górę.

Victor był kilka centymetrów wyższy od niego, ale i chudszy. Był platynowym blondynem, a twarz miał pokrytą piegami.  
Zielone oczy i cienki nos dawał mu niemal klasyczny wygląd; prawdopodobnie uważany za atrakcyjny dla zwykłych  
standardów. _Ukrywający swoją homoseksualność; rzucił pierwsze studia; samotny chłopak i smutny syn_. Jeśli Sherlock czułby coś,  
pewnie byłoby go mu żal.  
\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział Victor, otwierając dla Sherlocka niebieskie drzwi.

Pokój był większy, niż myślał. Łóżko na środku i stolik nocny z lampą; lustro; stolik w pobliżu okna i drewniana szafa.  
Po lewej stronie znajdowała się mała łazienka. Wystrój był jak reszta zajazdu, cały biało - niebieski.  
\- Dziękuję, bardzo przytulnie. - Sherlock zmusił się na mały chichot.  
Victor położył walizkę na łóżku i podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się.  
\- Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, śmiało możesz mnie pytać. Jestem Victor, ale już chyba znasz moje imię - mówiąc to zarumienił się.  
\- Tak, ale miło usłyszeć, jak to mówisz. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Jestem Sherlock Holmes, proszę, mów mi Sherlock.  
\- Sherlock... - powtórzył wyższy chłopak. - Odpocznij. Widzimy się później?  
\- Oczywiście. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Gdy chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi, Sherlock upadł na łóżko, wpatrując się w sufit. To był z pewnością dobry początek.  
Chociaż zabicie syna właścicielki może ściągnąć na niego zbyt wiele uwagi. Ale cholera, Victor było dobrą zdobyczą.  
I był zainteresowany Sherlockiem, to oczywiste. Łatwo można było wywnioskować. Sherlock zastanawiał się, jakim rodzajem ofiary  
będzie Victor. Czy zacznie płakać i błagać o życie, czy może pozostanie do końca spokojny. W każdym razie wiedział, że chce zobaczyć  
inną stronę nieśmiałego chłopca, zaskoczonego i sterroryzowanego przez prawdziwego Sherlocka. Już niebawem się dowie.  
Ale musiał zaplanować, jak nie ściągnąć podejrzeń na siebie. Może mógłby wrobić w to jego rodziców... Sherlock zauważył,  
że nie dogadywali się dobrze, więc policja nie miałaby wątpliwości, uznając ich za winnych. _Huh, dobry początek._

Sherlock wstał i otworzył swój bagaż. Włożył ubrania do szafy, ale jego 'instrumenty pracy', schowane w fałszywym dnie walizki,  
zostawił, wkładając pod łóżko. Potem wziął prysznic i ubrał się. Założył na siebie fioletową koszulę, czarne spodnie i jak zwykle  
granatowy płaszcz. Był gotów na polowanie; postanowił nie marnować czasu.

Gdy przybył na świetlicę, zauważył Victora siedzącego na kanapie, obok szczupłej, niskiej dziewczyny. Podszedł do nich  
i usiadł na fotelu.  
\- Dobry wieczór. - Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dobry wieczór, Sherlock. - Victor odwzajemnił uśmiech i odwrócił się do dziewczyny obok niego.  
\- Molly, to jest Sherlock Holmes, nasz nowy gość. Sherlock, to jest Molly Hooper, studiujemy razem.  
\- Cześć, miło cię poznać. - Molly powiedziała nieśmiało.  
\- Mnie również.

Molly była nieśmiała, niezbyt ładna, ale niektórzy na pewno uznaliby ją za uroczą. Miała długie brązowe włosy,  
zawiązane w kucyk i duże brązowe oczy, którymi nie mogła na przez dłuższy czas patrzeć na Sherlocka. Innymi słowy,  
była naprawdę nieśmiała. _Dobra studentka, pracuje w butiku, bez romantycznych doświadczeń, chora na astmę._  
 _Na pewno mną zainteresowana. Pierwszego dnia, dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu._

\- Mamy zamiar iść coś zjeść. Chcesz iść z nami? - zapytał Victor.  
\- Oczywiście, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko.  
\- Pewnie, że nie. Będzie fajnie.

Sherlock myślał, że idą do baru, ale skończyli na małej miejscowej restauracji. Victor poprosił o odosobniony stolik.  
Tak szybko, jak zajęli miejsca, kelner pojawił się obok nich i wziął zamówienia.

\- Więc, Sherlock... Mama powiedziała, że jesteś z Londynu. - Victor zaczął rozmowę, gdy zostali sami.  
\- Tak. - Skinął głową  
\- Moim marzeniem jest, aby tam zamieszkać. Studiowałeś? - Wtrąciła się Molly.  
\- Tak. Właściwie mam dyplom z chemii. - To była prawda, choć sam nie wiedział, kiedy zakończy te cholerne studia.  
\- Fajnie. Ja chcę iść na studia medyczne, choć nie wiem jeszcze jaki kierunek - powiedziała Molly, żując paluszki ze szklanki.  
Spojrzała na Victora.  
\- Vic, chce być fizykiem, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale to mało prawdopodobne, że się uda. - Victor spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.  
\- Dlaczego? - Sherlock udawał zaskoczonego.  
\- Przez to cholerne miejsce! Nic nie uda nam się tu osiągnąć. Studiujemy, ale nijak to się ma do naszej przyszłości. - Victor był wyraźnie zły.  
\- Wasi rodzice nie pomogą wam wyjechać do dużego miasta? - zapytał Sherlock.

Oboje pokręcili głowami, Molly była pierwszą, która się odezwała.  
\- Oni są bardzo tradycyjni. Większość tutejszych rodzin prowadzi interesy i chcą to kontynuować, przekazując działalność na nas.  
Kiedy zdecydujemy się na wyjazd, przysporzymy im wstydu. Moi rodzice mają ten głupi butik, Victora mają hotel. Pozwalają nam  
jedynie studiować, nie mamy możliwości wyrwać się stąd. - Westchnęła głęboko Molly.  
\- Dlatego John myśli o wojsku. Będzie miał wymówkę, aby wyjechać, a przy okazji douczy się na jakiejś uczelni. Chociaż ja bym się  
na to nie zdecydował. Boję się wojen i tego wszystkiego, co się z nimi wiąże - powiedział Victor.

Kelner przyniósł im jedzenie i Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie był głodny. Wszyscy w ciszy, przez kilka minut  
cieszyli się swoim gorącym makaronem. Molly przerwała ciszę.  
\- Mogę cię zapytać, Sherlock, co tu robisz?  
\- Pracuję nad projektem na studia. Potrzebowałem spokojnego miejsca do rozmyślań. Więc robiłem badania i okazało się, że  
ptaki tutaj są najcichszymi w kraju. - Zachichotał, biorąc łyk napoju.  
Victor i Molly roześmiali się.  
\- W takim razie podziękuję im za każdym razem, kiedy jakiegoś zobaczę - powiedział blondyn, czerwony od śmiechu.  
\- Dlaczego? - Sherlock przechylił głowę.  
\- Och... - Victor patrzył wszędzie, pomijając Sherlocka.  
\- Dzięki nim poznałem ciebie. To znaczy... jesteś inny. Miło jest poznać ludzi z zewnątrz.  
\- Bardzo miło. - Zgodziła się Molly.  
\- Och, dziękuję. Ja też się cieszę, że was poznałem - powiedział Sherlock, kończąc swój makaron.  
 _Nie macie pojęcia jak bardzo..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock obudził się, gdy poczuł na twarzy promienie słońca, wpadające przez cienkie zasłony. Wstał, wziął prysznic,  
ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Parę osób jadło już śniadanie, Victor i jego matka serwowali im kawę. Sherlock dosiadł się do stołu.  
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział, chwytając jeden naleśnik z talerza.  
\- Dzień dobry, Sherlock! Spałeś dobrze? - Victor nie krył ekscytacji.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję - odpowiedział, podstawiając swoją filiżankę.

Victor wreszcie usiadł przed nim, chwytając za tosty i masło.  
\- Och, Sherlock, pozwól, że przedstawię ci innych gości. To jest Dylan Johnson. To Rupert Hover, a to Irene Adler.  
Victor wskazał na kobietę, siedzącą na końcu stołu.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać - powiedziała, uśmiechając się, ale nie był to miły uśmiech.

Sherlock bez trudu wydedukował najważniejsze rzeczy, obserwując gości. _Barman, oszukuje żonę, codziennie rano pali trawkę;_  
 _Bankier, lubi strzelać do ptaków, cierpi na bezsenność_ ; Nie mógł jednak niczego wywnioskować o pannie Adler. Miała szczupłą  
sylwetkę, duże niebieskie oczy, i ciemne falujące włosy. Była drugą osobą w życiu Sherlocka, której nie mógł rozgryźć.  
Pierwszą był jego okropny starszy brat, Mycroft.  
\- Mnie również miło poznać - odpowiedział. Irene posłał mu dumny uśmiech, co wywołało u niego frustrację. _Inteligentna._  
\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie, ale muszę iść - powiedziała panna Adler wstając i zabierając ze sobą talerz i szklankę.

Sherlock nie mógł się powstrzymać i westchnął. Nie znosił nie wiedzieć wszystkiego. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co kobieta  
taka jak Irene robi w takim miejscu. Jego rozmyślania zakłócił Victor, dotykając jego ramienia.  
\- Sherlock?  
\- Tak? - Jego umysł wrócił do teraźniejszości.  
\- Ja i kilku znajomych, mamy zamiar wyjechać na mały obóz, niedaleko stąd. Chcesz się dołączyć? - zapytał Victor.  
Starał się brzmieć spokojnie, ale jego oczy błagały Sherlocka, aby się zgodził.

Obóz? Sherlock nigdy w swoim życiu nie nocował pod namiotem. Ale pomysł wydawał się atrakcyjny. Nieco banalny, lecz kuszący.  
Oczywiście wiązałoby się to z wielkim ryzykiem, zabicie kogoś w lesie. Jednak było to bardzo pociągające. Mógłby zrzucić winę  
na dzikie zwierzęta, czy coś. Jednak zrzucenie winy na kogoś innego, było lepszym pomysłem. Robił już tak wiele razy.  
Wiedział, że może przysporzyć mu to problemów, ale był pewny, że mu się uda. Szczegóły ustali później.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie spotkamy się jutro rano przed stacją benzynową. - Twarz Victora promieniała.  
\- Ile osób będzie?- zapytał Sherlock. _Chciałbym zacząć planowanie._  
Victor przygryzł wargę, myśląc.  
\- Policzmy... Ty i ja, Molly, John i Mary, Mike... Nie jestem pewny czy Sebastian i Jim też. W sumie to wszyscy.

Dwie dziewczyny i pięciu chłopców. Co, jeśli... urządzimy sobie małą orgię krwi? Mógł zabić ich wszystkich, a następnie zniknąć.  
Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby w pobliżu lasu było jakieś jezioro albo rzeka. Mógłby wrzucić ich poćwiartowane ciała do wody.  
Na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech, już na samą myśl. Sherlock zmusił się do zatrzymania marzeń, gdy zauważył Victora,  
patrzącego na niego z dziwnym wyrazem. Zabójca - geniusz, odchrząknął.  
\- Dobrze. Potrzebujecie w czymś pomocy?  
Victor pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Ale pamiętaj, żeby spakować ciepłe ubrania i buty. Jeżeli masz, to weź też ze sobą latarkę i kompas.  
Platynowy blondyn uśmiechnął się i wstał, gdy usłyszał głos matki, wołającej go.  
\- Muszę iść. Widzimy się później?  
\- Oczywiście.

\--

Łatwo było odnaleźć pokój Irene. Jeszcze łatwiej włamać do niego. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, kobiety nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.  
Zwykle Sherlock wiedział, co osoby takie jak ona będą robić, ale teraz nie miał pojęcia. Nawet nie wiedział, jakim typem była  
ta kobieta, jeśli miał być szczery. Cóż najważniejsze, że nie było jej w pobliżu. Mógł bez przeszkód przejrzeć jej rzeczy i dowiedzieć  
się kim była.

W pokoju nie było nic osobistego. Tylko rzeczy na wyjazd. Sherlock otworzył szafę i znalazł trzy sukienki.  
Białą, niebieską i czarną. Kompletnie nic o niej nie mówiły. Podszedł do jej łóżka, jednak nie znalazł nic interesującego.  
Szafka nocna była pusta, tak samo, jak stolik pod oknem. W łazience była tylko szczoteczka do zębów. _Cholera, kim jest ta kobieta?_  
Zdenerwowany wszedł z pokoju, zatrzaskując je za sobą.

\--

Tego wieczora, przed spakowaniem plecaka i przebraniem się, Sherlock szykował się, by zejść na dół. Nagle ktoś zapukał do jego pokoju.  
Sherlock otworzył drzwi z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Witaj, Victor.  
\- Hej, Sherlock. Zastanawiałem się, czy poszedłbyś ze mną... no wiesz, na kolację. - Chłopiec zarumienił się i spojrzał na niego nieśmiało.  
Sherlock zaatakował osobistą przestrzeń Victora, podchodząc do niego i zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Właściwie, to sam chciałem cię o to zapytać. Więc oczywiście, z przyjemnością.  
\- Naprawdę? Chciałeś mnie poprosić o to samo? - Twarz Victora zrobiła się cała czerwona.  
\- Tak. Bardzo lubię twoje towarzystwo. - Sherlock kłamał z uśmiechem.  
\- Och... To jest... łał. Ja też bardzo lubię twoje towarzystwo. Przepraszam, pewnie brzmię jak idiota. - Victor zachichotał nerwowo.  
\- Wcale nie. Brzmisz uroczo i myślę, że do to ciebie bardzo pasuje. - Sherlock dotknął jego ramienia i ścisnął uspokajająco.  
Wydawało się, że Victor zadrżał na te słowa, ale znalazł siłę, aby stanąć prosto i pójść z Sherlockiem na dół.  
\- Myślałem o irlandzkiej restauracji. Jest własnością rodziców jednego z moich przyjaciół.  
\- Brzmi świetnie. Molly idzie z nami?

Victor wydawał się spięty przez chwilę. Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka.  
\- Nie... Chciałbyś, żeby przyszła? - zapytał. Smutek wyraźnie odznaczający się w jego głosie.  
\- Nie, nie. Właściwie zastanawiałem się, czy możemy pójść sami. - Sherlock pochylił się do przodu, jego twarz niemal dotykała Victora.  
Wyciągnął rękę, aby otworzyć drzwi.  
\- Proszę - powiedział do Victora, przepuszczając go pierwszego przez drzwi.

Chłopiec zamrugał kilka razy i odwrócił się, aby wyjść z hotelu. Sherlock ruszył za nim. Oboje kierowali się w stronę restauracji.  
Po kilku minutach ciszy Victor skrzyżował ramiona i zbliżył swoje ciało do Sherlocka.  
\- To zabawne, prawda? To znaczy... Ledwo cię znam, ale czuję się przy tobie... bezpiecznie.

Sherlock prawie roześmiał się z tej ironii. Jednak zamiast tego, posłał do Victora najbardziej delikatny uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.  
\- Rozumiem cię i cieszę się, że tak się czujesz, bo ze mną jest tak samo. - Sherlock spojrzał w dół, udając, że głęboko nad czymś myśli.  
\- Kiedy jestem z tobą, czuję się komfortowo. Sprawiasz, że jest mi dobrze, Victor.

Poczuł, jak ciało obok niego zadrżało. Sherlock starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zwykłych ludzi tak łatwo było oszukać.  
To było prawie tak, jakby chodzili z przypiętą instrukcją obsługi. Victor spojrzał na niego ze świecącymi oczami.  
\- Czy... czy ty wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia?

W umyśle Sherlock dał sobie owacje na stojąco. Musiał zebrać w sobie wszystkie siły, aby nie rzucić się na podłogę i nie umrzeć  
ze śmiechu. Geniusz nawet nie wierzył w miłość, co dopiero w miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia. Stwierdził, że to pytanie nawet go  
obraziło. Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia to tylko głupota stworzona przez idiotyczną młodzież, żeby nie myśleć o czymś przydatnym  
i produktywnym. Sherlock spojrzał na Victora niewinnymi oczami.  
\- Teraz tak.

_Zasługuję na nagrodę!_

Victor zatrzymał się i stanął na środku chodnika. Sherlock zrobił to samo, po czym chwycił piegowatą twarz chłopca w swoje dłonie.  
Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, starając się stworzyć romantyczną scenerię. Robił to już wcześniej i za każdym razem było łatwiej.  
Victor zamknął oczy i otworzył usta dla Sherlocka. Z radosnym uśmiechem brunet pocałował swoją zdobycz.  
\--

Następnego ranka Sherlock był już po prysznicu i stał ubrany, gdy Victor zapukał do jego drzwi. Zarzucił plecak na ramię i otworzył  
drzwi. Uśmiechnął się do chłopca, który natychmiast zaczerwienił się na jego widok.  
\- Hej, Sherlock. Jesteś gotowy? - zapytał Victor namiętnym głosem.  
\- Tak, chodźmy.

W trakcie drogi na stację, gdzie czekali inni, Sherlock zauważył, że Victor miał ochotę złapać go za rękę. Brunet jednak zignorował  
jego pragnienie. Wszystko miało swój limit. Ale to było zabawne, jak wiele mógł wyczytać z kilku gestów i niewypowiedzianych słów.  
Wiedział, że mając jeszcze kilka godzin z Molly, osiągnie to samo. Mógł to zrobić nie tylko z tą dwójką, ale i z pozostałymi osobami na obozie.

\- O popatrz! Już na nas czekają. - Victor pomachał w stronę małej grupki osób, czekającej w szarym pickupie.  
Kiedy podeszli, platynowy blond chłopak przywitał się ze wszystkimi.  
\- Hej wszystkim. Sherlock, znasz już Molly. To jest Mary Morstan, a to Mike Stamford. - Victor wskazał na dwójkę ludzi.  
\- To jest Sherlock Holmes. Wynajmuje pokój w naszym hotelu. Sherlock jest z Londynu.

Mary była blondynką, wyższą niż Molly. Miała jasnoniebieskie oczy, nos i usta trochę zbyt duże jak na jej twarz.  
Nosiła na sobie kwiecistą koszulę i krótkie jeansy. Sherlock dostrzegł, że nie była zbyt dobrą uczennicą, ale nie przejmowała się tym;  
zeszłej nocy uprawiała seks; była dobrą kłamczuchą; grała w szkolnej drużynie siatkówki; w przeszłości chorowała na bulimię.  
Chłopak, Mike, miał brązowe włosy i piwne oczy; był na trzeciej diecie w tym miesiącu, lecz bez powodzenia; lubił oszukiwać w szkole;  
nie był przyzwyczajony do wyjazdów z przyjaciółmi; pracował w niepełnym wymiarze godzin w markecie, prawdopodobnie rodzinnym interesie.

\- Miło was wszystkich poznać. - Sherlock skinął głową.  
\- Gdzie John? - Victor skierował to pytanie do Mary.  
\- Kupuje jakieś przekąski. - Mary wskazała kciukiem sklep za nimi.  
\- A co z Jimem i Sebastianem? - dopytywał Victor.  
\- Jim napisał mi z rana, że dołączą do nas, ale trochę później - odpowiedziała Molly.  
\- A to nowowść - mruknął Mike.  
\- Hej wszystkim!

Sherlock odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć w kierunku, z którego dobiegał ten nowy - _i piękny?_ \- głos.  
Beształ się w głowie za pomysł z pięknym głosem, ale jego wszystkie myśli zniknęły w chwili, gdy ujrzał chłopca kierującego się w ich stronę  
z reklamówkami w obu rękach.  
\- John! - krzyknął Victor.  
\- Sherlock, to jest John Watson. John, to Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock wiedział, że John Watson będzie jego kłopotem, od pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczył. Chłopiec był niski, ale rozkosznie  
idealny. Jego włosy były złote i wydawały się miękkie, jak jedwab; oczy chłopca miały odcień najgłębszej części Atlantyku; nos i usta  
były idealne dla jego uroczej, ale silnej twarzy. Sherlock nigdy nie czuł przyciągania do kogoś innego. Żył w przekonaniu, że był  
bezpłciowy. Teraz wiedział, że się mylił. Wiedział, przez tę dziwną chęć posiadania chłopca. Chciał chwycić go w ramiona, popchnąć na  
ścianę i całować do utraty tchu. Poczuł coś jeszcze, ale w tamtej chwili nie potrafił tego nazwać. Nie mógł tego z niczym porównać.

Jak miał opisać tę ochotę? Chciał owinąć ramionami Johna i ochronić go przed całym światem, ale jednocześnie chciał rozebrać go na  
części pierwsze i poznać każdy szczegół jego ciała. Jak miał nazwać ochotę, która kazała mu po prostu patrzeć na chłopca? Zapragnął,  
aby John patrzył tylko na niego. Co to znaczy, kiedy chcesz uczynić tę osobę najszczęśliwszą na świecie, jednocześnie niszcząc jej życie,  
w taki sposób by mogła myśleć tylko o Sherlocku, jak o centrum wszechświata? Wszystko było tak skomplikowane...

Sherlock zorientował się, że stoi nieruchomo, jak posąg. Głos Victora przerwał jego burzliwe myśli.  
\- Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?  
Brunet zamrugał kilka razy i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Przepraszam, czasami błądzę w swojej głowie.  
John - piękny i przerażający John - który stał teraz obok nich, zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Och! Cieszę się w takim razie, że nie jestem jedynym, któremu to się zdarza!

Sherlock poczuł, że zadrżał i chciał się za to uderzyć. Nie, chciał skrzywdzić Johna - ale nie do końca - za to, jak się czuł.  
To było głupie. Był Sherlockiem Holmesem, geniuszem, socjopatycznym seryjnym mordercą. Nie miał uczuć. Ale wciąż, ten prosty gest  
Johna, rozmawiającego z Sherlockiem, kierującego do niego swoje słowa, patrząc na niego tymi głębokimi, niebieskimi oczami - sprawiał,  
że Sherlock był szczęśliwy a jego wnętrzności obracały się w brzuchu. Kiedy w końcu brunet zdecydował się coś powiedzieć, przerwała  
mu Mary.  
\- Tak. John czasem zachowuje się jakby na auto - pilocie. Zastanawiam się wtedy, gdzie tak błądzi w tej swojej małej głowie - powiedziała  
z sympatią w głosie.

 _Zbyt dużo sentymentu_ , pomyślał Sherlock. Za kogo ta dziewczyna się uważała? Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią. Przyglądała się  
Johnowi - i ten sposób, w jaki on patrzył na nią - Sherlock wszystko zrozumiał. _Są parą_ , pomyślał z niesmakiem. John był tym, z którym  
uprawiała w nocy seks. Sherlockowi zrobiło się nie dobrze. Sama myśl, że John Watson, anioł, został dotknięty przez tę okropną dziewczynę,  
wystarczyła, aby wybrać dla niej najbardziej bolesną śmierć. W umyśle zrobił sobie listę wszystkich osób, które pojawią się na  
obozie i zadbał o to, aby imię Mary Morstan widniało na samej górze. Obok niego na czerwono dopisał "zabić powoli".

\- Chodzę po zaczarowanym lesie i śpiewam z małymi, niebieskimi ptakami - żartował John. Zbliżył się do Mary i cmoknął ją w usta.  
Dłonie Sherlocka, aż świerzbiły go, aby chwycić za narzędzia ukryte w plecaku i już teraz rozpocząć zabawę z tą dziewuchą.  
Na szczęście dla niej, zanim zdążył wykonać jakiś ruch, usłyszeli pisk opon. Wszyscy jak na zawołanie odwrócili głowy, aby spojrzeć  
na bordowe BMW, które zatrzymało się kilka centymetrów od ich pickupa. Kątem oka Sherlock dostrzegł wzdychanie Molly.  
\- Jim - szepnęła, przewracając oczami.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Z miejsca za kierownicą wyszedł wysoki, rudy chłopak. Drugi był niski i miał czarne włosy. Niższy chłopak  
patrzył zachłannie na Johna. Sherlock sądził, że się przewidział.  
\- Cześć ludzie! - powiedział brunet.  
\- Cześć, Jim. Już myślałem, że się nie pojawisz. - Victor odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka.  
\- Sherlock, to jest James Moriarty. Jim, to Sherlock Holmes.

James Moriarty zatrzymał się tuż przed Sherlockiem. Jego brązowe oczy przyglądały mu się szczegółowo. Wyższy chłopak od razu zrozumiał,  
co się dzieje. _Dedukuje_. Moriarty był wyraźnie inteligentny - może jak Sherlock. Jego postawa wskazuje na pewność siebie. Jeżeli nie chce  
nic powiedzieć o tym, że Sherlock jest niebezpieczny, oznacza to, że chce się zabawić.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
\- Witaj. - Jim odwrócił się i na chłopca stojącego tuż obok.  
\- To Sebastian Moran. Sebby, to Sherlock.  
\- Cześć - przywitał się rudy chłopak.

Sherlock skinął głową. Sebastian nie wydawał się zbytnio inteligentny, lecz z pewnością wiedział, jak skopać komuś tyłek. To było oczywiste  
dla Sherlocka, że Moriarty traktował tego chłopaka jak ochroniarza. Sebastian był z nim przez _sentyment_. Oczy Sherlocka instynktownie  
powędrowały na Johna, który rozmawiał z Mary, Mikem i Molly.

\- W porządku! Wszyscy już są. Zbieramy się? - Victor krzyknął podniecony.  
\- Chcesz jechać z nami, Sherlock? - zapytał uśmiechnięty John.  
Jego uśmiech mógłby oświetlić nie jedno miasto. Sherlock zastanawiał się, jak John chodzi ulicami, nie będąc atakowanym.  
Chciał chwycić go za brodę i wyłamać wszystkie zęby, aby już nikt więcej nie mógł zobaczyć tego widoku. W rzeczywistości, to był dobry  
pomysł, jeśli chciał zachować Johna tylko dla siebie. Chociaż sama myśl o skrzywdzeniu chłopca, sprawiała, że wnętrzności Sherlocka  
wykręcały się w dziwny sposób. Więc może Sherlock powinien, po prostu zamknąć go w sekretnym miejscu i trzymać go tam?

\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Sherlock pojedzie razem ze mną w samochodzie Jima. Wy zabierzecie Mike'a. - Victor starał się ukryć niepokój.  
\- Nie, w porządku. Chciałbym pojechać z Johnem. - Sherlock szybko zareagował.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie chodźmy - powiedział John z wnętrza samochodu. Victor spojrzał na bruneta pytająco.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Jasne, czemu nie? - Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Po prostu myślałem, że... - rozpoczął Victor, ale przerwał mu ryk silnika BMW.  
\- Chłopaki! Pośpieszcie się! - krzyknęła Molly z tylnego siedzenia bordowego samochodu.

Victor spojrzał na Sherlocka, wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Jednak geniusz nie dał mu na to szansy, zostawił go na środku i skierował  
się w kierunku szarego pickupa. Zajął miejsce obok Johna i zamknął drzwi. Mary włączyła silnik i ruszyła. Sherlock usiłował skupić się na  
utrzymaniu stabilnego i spokojnego oddechu. To było przerażające, mieć ciało Johna tak blisko. Ich ramiona spotykały się, gdy samochód  
wpadał w jakąś dziurę. To było śmieszne uczucie, właściwie cała ta sytuacja była śmieszna. Sherlock nawet nie znał tego chłopca, więc  
dlaczego był nim tak zachwycony? To było tak naturalne, że pragnął Johna.

Sherlock zaczął rozmyślać o tym, co zdążył wydedukować. John był człowiekiem sprzeczności. Mógł dostrzec wszystko, patrząc w te  
głębokie, niebieskie oczy. John był silny, ale wrażliwy; odważny, ale rozsądny; uparty, ale działał zgodne z zasadami. John wyglądał tak  
normalnie, ale był niezwykle fascynujący. To wszystko było zbyt przerażające dla Sherlocka, ale skłamałby, mówiąc, że mu się nie  
podobało. _Podobało?_ Od kiedy ten wyraz, było częścią jego słownictwa? Cóż, najwyraźniej odkąd poznał Johna Watsona.

\- A więc, Sherlock... Victor powiedział, że jesteś z Londynu. Co robisz w takim miejscu jak to? - zapytała Mary.  
To było takie prostackie pytanie, takie przewidywalne. Ale czego innego można było się spodziewać po osobie tak nudnej, jak ona?  
Kiedy był już gotowy odpowiedzieć, John wtrącił się.  
\- Mam lepsze pytanie. Masz jakiś pomysł, co się może wydarzyć w czasie podróży? - uśmiechnął się.  
To było ciekawe pytanie. Oczywiście. Jego John był daleki bycia nudnym i zwykłym. _Od kiedy John jest twój? Od kiedy spojrzałem na niego._  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- Molly będzie prawdopodobnie krytykować Sebastiana za zbyt szybką jazdę, Jim wyśmieje ją za to, Mike zacznie narzekać na klimatyzację  
a Victor...  
\- ...zacznie rozmyślać o tobie. - Mary dokuczała mu, śmiejąc się.  
John odwrócił głowę w stronę Sherlocka, wytrzeszczając oczy w udawanym szoku.  
\- Serio?

Sherlock nie mógł nic poradzić, ale zaczął chichotać. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.  
\- Więc... cóż, tak będzie.  
\- Nie zorientowałeś się, John? To oczywiste, że nie... W każdym razie naciskał na Sherlocka. - Twarz Mary była czerwona od śmiechu.  
\- Zawsze orientuję się jako ostatni... - John zmarszczył brwi. Sherlock pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział czegoś tak uroczego.  
\- A więc... jest coś między wami? - zapytała Mary.  
\- Mary! To nie nasza sprawa. - John próbował jej przeszkodzić.  
Sherlock nie tracił czasu. Musiał upewnić Johna, że był wolny.  
\- O nie. On był dla mnie po prostu miły, kiedy przyjechałem, więc odwzajemniłem życzliwość, którą mi okazał. Teraz może niestety mylić  
to z czymś więcej.  
\- Tak, to cały Victor. Był zauroczony w Johnie kilka lat temu - zachichotała Mary.

Sherlock poczuł, jakby jego ciało zostało zamrożone. Victor Trevor miał brudne intencje wobec jego Johna? Platynowy blond chłopak  
momentalnie dołączył do Mary na pierwsze miejsce na liście.  
\- Naprawdę? - Sherlock starał się ukrywać swoją złość.  
\- Tak, ale dałem mu jasno do rozumienia, że nie jestem gejem - John powiedział rzeczowo.

_Przekonamy się o tym, John._

\- Mogę to potwierdzić. - Mary przechyliła głowę i pocałowała Johna.  
Sherlock poczuł wymiociny, podchodzące mu do gardła. Może powinien zabić Victora i Mary razem i wytłumaczyć im powody,  
dlaczego to robi? Nigdy nie zabijał na raz więcej, niż jedną osobę, ale zawsze są pierwsze razy... To małe miasto udowodniło to  
Sherlockowi, przez przedstawienie mu Johna.  
\- Jak długo jesteście razem?  
\- On jest mój, już cztery i pół roku - powiedziała Mary, uśmiechając się przebiegle.  
 _On nigdy nie był twój, Mary. Byłaś po prostu uzupełnieniem. To ja jestem prawowitym właścicielem Johna. Poczekaj, a zobaczysz._  
\- Och... cieszę się waszym szczęściem.


	4. Chapter 4

Łąka, na której rozłożyli obóz była przyjemna, a może tak się Sherlockowi tylko wydawało. Było tak, ze względu na sposób, w jaki złote włosy Johna świeciły,  
oświetlone przez słońce. Rozbili trzy namioty; według planu Molly i Mary w jednym - chłopcy nie chcieli słuchać odgłosów seksu Johna i Mary. Sherlock nigdy w życiu nie czuł większej  
ulgi. Victor Mike i Sherlock w drugim namiocie. W ostatnim mieli spać John, Jim i Sebastian. _Znajdę sposób, aby być w jednym namiocie z Johnem_. Penis Sherlocka pulsował na samą myśl.

\--

Słońce zaczęło w pełni świecić, gdy skończyli się rozpakowywać. Mimo, iż wszyscy byli spoceni i zmęczeni, cieszyli się nadchodzącą przygodą.  
\- Powinniśmy się wykąpać, a później rozpalić ognisko. Co wy na to? - zaproponowała Mary, wyciągając ręce nad głową. Reszta zgodziła się z nią.  
\- Tu niedaleko, jest wielkie jezioro. Dziewczyny powinny pójść na jego drugi koniec. Okej? - powiedział Victor, chwytając w dłoń czyste ubrania.

Sherlock chwycił za swój biały ręcznik i razem z pozostałymi chłopcami, skierował się w stronę jeziora. Woda w nim, dzięki słońcu, przybrała pomarańczowy kolor. Widok był wspaniały.  
Brunet zastanawiał się, czy jakiś inny zabójca, kiedykolwiek ukrył w tej głębokiej wodzie, ciała swoich ofiar. Było to idealne miejsce, na tego typu rzeczy. W jego głowie już powstawał  
pomysł na pozbycie się ciał. _Włożę kamienie do ich ubrań, dzięki temu pójdą na dno_. Już wiedział, kto będzie jego pierwszą ofiarą.

\- Zimna woda? - zapytał Mike, kiedy pozostali się rozbierali.  
Ktoś mu odpowiedział, ale Sherlock nie zwrócił uwagi. Cały świat zdawał się nie istnieć, gdy John zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubrania. Jego ciało było jeszcze bardziej  
zachwycające, niż Sherlock mógł się spodziewać. Dobrze ukształtowane piersi; brzuch nie muskularny, ale płaski i ładnie uformowany. Ramiona silne, ale nie umięśnione.  
Do tego idealne nogi. John Watson był cudem natury. Sherlock zacisnął szczęki, aby nie otworzyć ust na ten widok.  
\- Sherlock? Idziemy? - zapytał Victor, dotykając jego ramienia.

Sherlock potarł twarz i zdał sobie sprawę, że pozostali chłopcy są już w wodzie. Victor uśmiechnął się i ruszył w ich stronę. Sherlock zauważył, że chłopak próbuje w odpowiedni  
sposób zaprezentować przed nim swoje ciało. Starał się powstrzymać uśmiech. Victor był tak prosty i nudny, kompletnie inny niż jego John. Sherlock szybko rozebrał się  
i wszedł do jeziora. Woda była odpowiednio ciepła.

\- Przestań, Jim! - zawołał John, pół żartem, pół serio.  
Moriarty łaskotał go i oblewał wodą.  
\- Daj spokój, Johnny. Wiem, że to lubisz. - Dokuczał mu niski brunet, wywołując u pozostałych chichoty.  
Sherlockowi nie spodobało się to, co zobaczył. To było podejrzane. Wszyscy sądzili, że była to zwykł zabawa między przyjaciółmi, ale Sherlock widział więcej.  
Widział pragnienie i sentyment na twarzy Moriart'ego oraz to, w jaki sposób próbował dotykać Johna. Zauważył również, że blondyn był w trybie obronnym i nie był tak zrelaksowany,jak w pobliżu pozostałych chłopców. _Coś się między nimi stało._ Sherlock chciał dowiedzieć się, co. _Czy coś między nimi zaszło? Czy Jim próbował zmusić Johna do czegoś?_ Jim Moriarty nie był człowiekiem, któremu można było zaufać. Od pierwszego wejrzenia wydawał się bardzo interesujący, ale jeżeli miał jakieś uczucia i fantazje wobec Johna, zapłaci za to życiem.

\- W Londynie nie ma słońca? Jesteś strasznie blady. - Mike zwrócił się do Sherlocka w czasie kąpieli.  
\- Mój widok, rani twoje wrażliwe oczy? - zapytał Sherlock, wywołując śmiech.  
\- Ja lubię twoją skórę, Sherlock - powiedział cicho Victor.  
\- Masz porcelanową karnację. Po prostu ci zazdroszczą - John uśmiechał się do niego. Zanurkował głową w wodzie, żeby umyć włosy.

Gdyby Sherlock miał macki, mógłby chwycić pozostałych chłopców i zacisnąć tak mocno, aż mózg wyszedłby im oczami. Wtedy chwyciłby Johna i zabrałby go do jednej z jaskiń.  
Mógłby podziwiać, nieprzytomne ciało chłopaka, oddające się mu się w całości. Chociaż tak naprawdę wolał posiąść przytomnego Johna. _Jaki był w łóżku? Głośny?_  
 _Założę się, że jego jęki będą miodem dla moich uszu._ Sherlock wiedział, że niebawem się o tym przekona.

\- Masz dziewczynę, Sherlock? - zapytał Moriarty. Dla innych to pytanie mogłoby brzmieć jak każde inne. Sherlock jednak wyczuł kpinę.  
\- To... nie do końca mój teren - odpowiedział.  
\- Czyli wolisz chłopców? - dopytywał Jim, przechylając głowę.

Sherlock niemal słyszał głośnie bicie serca Victora. Żałował, że to nie serce Johna tak reaguje, na tę sytuację. Jego blond chłopiec był spokojny, stał i pienił swoje ciało mydłem.  
Umysł geniusza zboczył na chwilę z tematu, zastanawiając się, jakby to było lizać Johna od stóp do czubka głowy.

\- Dlaczego nie? - odpowiedział.  
\- Właśnie, dlaczego nie! Nie martw się, Sherlock. Ja też wolę chłopców. - Jim uśmiechnął się chytrze, przez ułamek sekundy jego oczy spotkały Johna, choć ręką dotknął ramienia  
Sebastiana. Twarz rudego chłopca rozpromieniła się na ten gest.  
\- Victor też, prawda? - szydził Jim wysokim głosem.

Victor otwarł nieznacznie usta i wyglądał, jakby uderzył w niego piorun. Przez chwilę nerwowo przyglądał się pozostałym. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie udało mu się.  
\- Jest w porządku, Victor. Jeżeli wolisz chłopców, to okej. - John starał się uspokoić chłopaka.  
\- Ja... cóż. - Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wbijał mocno paznokcie w ramiona.  
\- I jak, Vic? Odpowiesz nam? - dopytywał Jim.  
\- Wystarczy, Jim. Wszyscy się dobrze bawią, dlaczego wprowadzasz nerwową atmosferę? - John zapytał poważnym tonem.  
\- To nie jedyna rzecz, która mnie interesuje... - mruknął Jim, posyłając Johnowi złośliwy uśmieszek. Sebastian zaśmiał się.  
\- Wychodzę, jestem wystarczająco czysty - westchnął John.  
\- Tak sądzisz? - Kolejny uśmiech.

John spojrzał na Jima z gniewem w oczach i chwycił za swój ręcznik. Sherlock niemal gotował się ze złości. Chciał chwycić za siekierę i przeciąć szyję Jima, oglądając, jak jego krew  
spływa do krystalicznie czystej wody. Dopisał imię Jima na szczyt listy, tuż obok Victora i Mary.

Wszystkie jego myśli zniknęły, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł penisa Johna. Blondyn suszył włosy ręcznikiem, a jego pół twardy członek wyłonił się spomiędzy grubych, jasnobrązowych włosów  
łonowych. Jego penis był większy niż przeciętny, z uroczym różowym czubkiem. Sherlock chciał w tej chwili wziąć go w usta. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby upaść na kolana  
i ssać chłopca, podczas rozciągania go swoimi palcami. _Jak John wygląda, kiedy jest mu przyjemnie? Czy zamyka oczy? Czy jego policzki stają się czerwone? Czy będzie drapać paznokciami moje plecy?_

Sherlock wrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy zauważył, że pozostali chłopcy zaczynają wychodzić z wody. Gdy szedł w kierunku brzegu, Victor chwycił go za ramię i zbliżył się.  
\- Chciałbym z tobą później porozmawiać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...  
Sherlock powstrzymał westchnienie. Uśmiechając się do Victora, najdelikatniej jak umiał.  
\- Może powiedz mi teraz, o co chodzi?  
Victor zagryzł dolną wargę.  
\- Więc, chodzi o to...

Sherlock czuł się okropnie zirytowany. Jednak dotarło do niego, że ma szczęście. To była doskonała okazja, aby pozbyć się Victora. Teraz już doskonale wiedział co i jak ma zrobić.  
Nie mógł przywieźć ze sobą na obóz wszystkich narzędzi, których używał, ale był kreatywny. Wiedział, że znajdzie sposób na idealne wykorzystanie rzeczy, które miał ze sobą.  
\- Ach, rozumiem... Chcesz porozmawiać o tym, po obiedzie?  
Victor zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie najpierw zaspokoić apetyt. Lepiej myślę w czasie trawienia.  
 _To będzie trudne, kiedy nie będziesz miał czym tego robić._  
\- Dobrze, chodźmy się osuszyć.

\--

Wczesnym wieczorem, chłodne powietrze przyjemnie chłodziło skórę Sherlocka. Temperatura jego ciała zawsze wzrastała, gdy miał kogoś zabić. Wiedział, że niebawem to się stanie.  
\- Dlaczego masz ze sobą plecak? - zapytał Victor, idąc obok niego przez las.  
 _Pobawimy się w doktora._  
\- W razie, gdybym znalazł jakieś ciekawe próbki do badań - odpowiedział, chwytając za gałąź i odsuwając ja, aby oczyścić drogę.  
\- Aha... Rozumiem. - Victor opuścił głowę w dół, lecz chwilę później spojrzał na Sherlocka błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- Mógłbyś zrobić to jeszcze raz?  
\- Co zrobić? - Sherlock wiedział dokładnie, co chłopak miał na myśli, ale chciał zyskać jeszcze na czasie, oddalając się od obozu. Musiał upewnić się, że nikt ich nie usłyszy,  
by jak najdłużej cieszyć się zabijaniem.  
\- Możesz mnie pocałować? - chłopak zapytał nieśmiało.  
\- Dlaczego? - Sherlock drażnił się z nim, uśmiechając się.  
\- No wiesz... mówiłem ci już wcześniej. Bardzo cię lubię, tak właściwie... może za wcześnie, by to mówić, ale nigdy się tak nie czułem... Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany.  
Sherlock odwrócił głowę, aby rozejrzeć się wokoło. Byli sami i wystarczająco daleko od obozu. Zabawa się zaczyna.  
\- Rozumiem. Czuję to samo... - Sherlock chwycił dłonie Victora. - ale nie do ciebie.  
Victor zmarszczył brwi, a spojrzenie w jego oczach było takie smutne, że Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Jak to? Przecież... - Zanim chłopiec mógł powiedzieć coś głupiego, Sherlock ścisnął jego ręce i wykręcił.  
Usłyszał trzask kości.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Cicho, nie dramatyzuj. - Sherlock szepnął do ucha Victora.  
Jedną ręką zasłonił mu usta, a drugą chwycił oba złamane nadgarstki w twardym uścisku. Sherlock był w stanie uciszyć Victora, zanim ten narobił hałasu. Wiedział, że gdyby  
chłopak pomyślał, mógłby spróbować mu uciec, ale przez ból i szok stał na miejscu. Brunet ścisnął mocniej połamane kości i popchnął Victora na ziemię. Ten szlochał,  
jego ciało drżało. Sherlock wiedział jednak, że nie będzie krzyczał, bo panika była większa niż ból.

Zabójca wyciągnął z plecaka stary - ale bardzo ostry nóż. Postanowił, że to właśnie nim rozpocznie zabawę.  
\- Victor, hej, spójrz na mnie. Musisz wyświadczyć mi przysługę, dobrze?  
Zduszony dźwięk wydobył się z gardła chłopca. Próbował odczołgać się od Sherlocka, ale zabójca chwycił go za włosy i przyłożył twarz do ziemi. Klęcząc obok wijącego się blondyna, Sherlock chwycił jego telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni.  
\- Spójrz na mnie, Victor. Właśnie tak. Teraz się uspokój.  
Victor prawie krzyknął, ale opamiętał się, widząc błyszczący nóż. Sherlock trzymał go w dłoni i głaskał kciukiem jego trzonek.  
\- Jesteś szalony - szepnął ze łzami.  
\- Bardzo nudny wybór przymiotnika, Victor. Naprawdę spodziewałem się po tobie więcej. Chociaż tak właściwie, to nie prawda. - Oczy Sherlock skupiły się na ekranie telefonu.  
\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - Victor dyszał, jego oczy błądziły pomiędzy nożem a poważną twarzą Sherlocka.  
\- Ponieważ jest to jedyna z niewielu rzeczy na świecie, która nie jest nudna. Uwierz mi, nawet ty nie sprawisz, że się tym znudzę. - Sherlock przystawił czubek noża do gardła chłopca.  
\- Dobrze... Teraz musisz pozbyć się desperacji ze swojego głosu. Musisz mówić w naturalny sposób, tak aby reszta wiedziała, że wszystko jest dobrze.

Na twarzy Victora pojawił się mętlik, Sherlock myślał przez chwilę, że chłopak powie coś bezczelnego, więc na wszelki wypadek przyłożył nóż mocniej do szyi.  
\- Tylko żadnych takich. Jeśli nie będziesz współpracować, pani Lollys pocałuje cię głęboko.  
\- Pani Lollys? - zapytał Victor drżącymi wargami.  
\- To nóż, który aktualnie wżyna ci się w gardło. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiem, że to trochę sentymentalne z mojej strony. Ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Te narzędzia, to najwierniejsze rzeczy w moim życiu. Nigdy mnie nie zawiodły.  
Sherlock przejechał końcówką ostrza po twarzy Victora.  
\- Powinieneś poznać jej męża. Oh, no tak, zapoznacie się, ale wtedy nie będziesz już przytomny. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się i przystawił telefon do ust Victora.  
\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Chcę, abyś zadzwonił do Johna i powiedział, że rodzice poprosili, abyś wrócił i w czymś im pomógł. Wymyśl coś, bądź kreatywny. Aha i powiedz, że odwiozę cię  
do domu samochodem Mary.

Pickup Mary był zaparkowany niedaleko obozu - na końcu drogi - klucze były w środku, schowane pod wycieraczką. Nikt niczego by nie zauważył.  
Sherlock wiedział, że Mary nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, użyciu jej samochodu.  
\- Teraz nacisnę przycisk 'połącz', więc lepiej bądź przekonujący.

Victor nic nie odpowiedział, tylko się gapił. Sherlock dokładnie wiedział, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Najprawdopodobniej zastanawiał się, czy było warto to zrobić,  
nawet jeśli miał skończyć martwy. Sherlock chciał pomóc mu podjąć decyzję.  
\- Tak, obawiam się, że nie ma dla ciebie nadziei. Ale... jeśli nie robisz tego, co ci każę, obiecuję, że zmuszę cię do oglądania, jak używam na tobie kuzyna pani Lollys. Pana Pop.  
Jak widzisz, pan Pop nie jest zbyt ostry. To zajmie chwilę, zanim rozszarpie twoje mięśnie, nerwy i więzadła. A z kości...  
\- Dobrze! W porządku! - krzyknął Victor. Zamknął oczy i zrobił głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Co było trudne w tej chwili. Sherlock dał mu parę minut;  
musiał to zrobić, inaczej chłopak nie byłby przekonujący. Wreszcie Victor skinął głową, w jego zielonych oczach było widać wielki strach.

Sherlock nacisnął przycisk 'połącz' i ustawił telefon na głośnik. Po kilku sygnałach zabrzmiał piękny głos Johna.  
\- Halo?  
\- Hej, John - Victor starał się utrzymać normalny ton głosu.  
\- Hej, Vic. Co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteś? - John brzmiał jakby speszony. Sherlock zapragnął zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy.  
\- Ja... Sherlock i ja poszliśmy na spacer, a potem zadzwonili do mnie moi rodzice. Zaczęliśmy się sprzeczać i w pewnym momencie, coś musiało się stać mojej mamie...  
Więc lepiej chyba będzie, jak wrócę i sprawdzę, co się dzieje...  
\- Och, to niedobrze, kolego. Oczywiście, powinieneś wrócić. - John naprawdę się zmartwił, a Sherlock poczuł się dumny ze swojego chłopca.  
\- Chcesz pojechać samochodem Mary? Nie ma nic przeciwko. Kluczyki są pod wycieraczką.  
\- Bardzo ci dziękuję, John.  
\- Nie ma problemu, Vic. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Sherlock gapił się na Victora, który pośpiesznie dodał:  
\- Oh, Sherlock mnie tam zawiezie. Tak będzie lepiej, jestem trochę wstrząśnięty tym wszystkim, więc...  
\- Jasne, w porządku. Zadzwoń do mnie, jak będziesz na miejscu, okej?  
\- Pewnie. - Oczy Victora napełniły się łzami. - John...  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. Dziękuję ci za wszystko.  
\- Ty też jesteś dobrym kumplem. O nic się nie martw.  
Sherlock przycisnął nóż mocniej do szyi chłopca, ostrzegając go.  
\- Trzymaj się, John.  
\- Cześć, Vic. Wszystko się ułoży - powiedział John przed rozłączeniem.

Sherlock odrzucił telefon na bok i chwycił włosy Victora, co spowodowało u niego ciężkie westchnięcie.  
\- Lubisz dużo mówić, prawda, Victor? Możesz być naprawdę denerwujący, większość czasu. I nudny do tego. Ale tak naprawdę nie mogę cię za to winić. To w ludzkiej naturze, być żałosnym.  
\- Ty też jesteś człowiekiem, w takim razie... - Victor jęknął, zanim Sherlock wstał i kopnął go w twarz.  
\- Czy ja wyglądam na człowieka? - Sherlock warknął obrażony.

Sherlock zawsze męczył się tym, że urodził się jako zwykły, udręczony człowiek. Ale za każdym razem, gdy zabijał, czuł coś więcej. Czuł się jak bóg. Mógł odbierać życie,  
tak jak chciał, kiedy chciał i gdzie chciał. Od zawsze był też geniuszem i socjopatą. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie zwykłym człowiekiem jak inni. Nawet gdyby pozostali byli  
mordercami jak on. Sherlock urodził się jako ktoś specjalny. Był kimś więcej niż człowiekiem.

Victor wypluł krew i pokręcił głową.  
\- Masz rację! Jesteś potworem! - krzyknął zachrypniętym głosem.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
\- Jestem. Drapieżnikiem! - warknął, naciskając stopą na plecy chłopaka. Victor ukrył twarz w ziemię, szlochając.  
\- Ale będę dla ciebie miły, Victor. Zrobiłeś coś dobrego. Przedstawiłeś mnie Johnowi.  
\- Trzymaj się z dala od niego! - syknął Victor, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć w te zimne oczy.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że mnie powstrzymasz? Ale bez obaw, nie skrzywdzę go, chyba że sam o to poprosi. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się. Marzył, aby przywiązać Johna do  
łóżka i użyć na nim swojego bata. _Skup się!_  
\- John jest jedynym powodem, dla którego nie będziesz nic czuł. Będziesz nieprzytomny podczas naszej zabawy. Chociaż strasznie mnie kusi, żeby zachować cię świadomym.

Victor nic nie odpowiedział, więc Sherlock usiadł mu na plecach i znów przycisnął nóż do szyi. Umieszczając cały swój ciężar na kręgosłupie chłopca, pochylił się  
i wyciągnął coś z plecaka.  
\- To jest Maxwell. Ma potężny cios. - Dotknął platynowych włosów Victora.  
\- Jakieś ostatnie słowo? - Sherlock czuł się dzisiaj wyjątkowo łaskawy. _Wpływ Johna._  
\- Pieprz się! - jęknął chłopak.

Sherlock zamachnął się i uderzył Maxwellem prosto w głowę Victora. Potem zrobił to jeszcze raz i ponownie. Raz za razem uderzał w tył głowy chłopca. Usłyszał pęknięcie czaszki.  
Wkrótce mózg wylał się na zewnątrz. Nie przestawał uderzać, dopóki z głowy Victora nie została jedna wielka miazga. Sherlock wstał, podziwiając swoją pracę. Nie był jeszcze w pełni zadowolony z efektu. Zawsze pracował według wzoru. Żałował, że nikt nie będzie mógł zobaczyć jego dzieła. Po wszystkim musiał wrzucić ciało do jeziora - chociaż nie chciał tego. Odrzucił młotek na bok i wyciągnął swoją ulubioną broń. Pana Lollys'a. Małe nożyce ogrodnicze.

Trzymają je w jednej ręce, Sherlock odwrócił ciało Victora na plecy i rozciął jego ubrania. Później usiał na biodrach chłopaka, przycisnął nożyce do brzucha, wkładając jedno z ostrzy do pępka. _Zaczynamy._ Nacisnął mocniej i zaczął ciąć. Na początku zawsze było trudno przedrzeć się przez warstwy skóry i tłuszczu.  
Ale pan Lollys był ostry, do tego ciało Victora nie stawiało wielkiego oporu. Był strasznie chudy. Po trzech ruchach nie było już problemu.  
Sherlock uśmiechał się i kontynuował pracę. Jego oczom ukazał się żołądek, następnie żebra i płuca.Na samym końcu zobaczył serce.  
Chwycił je w dłoń i ścisnął mocno. Nie było słów, aby wyrazić moc, jaką czuł, zaciskając palce na silnym i zdrowym sercu, które rozleciało się mu w dłoni.

Sherlock odłożył je na bok i zaczął gromadzić kamienie, wkładając je do plecaka. Po oczyszczeniu swoich narzędzi i usunięciu dowodów z miejsca zbrodni przywiązał liną plecak  
wokół nóg Victora. _To będzie długa droga do jeziora, ale jest tego warta._ Waga ciał jego ofiar była cudowną rzeczą.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały będą uzupełniane na bieżąco.

Chociaż Sherlock rozkoszował się uczuciem krwi na swojej skórze, wiedział, że musi ją zmyć. Po pozbyciu się ciała  
w jeziorze wykąpał się szybko. Kiedy był już czysty, ubrany i spakowany do mniejszej torby, ruszył z powrotem w stronę obozu.  
Aby wszystko grało, jak należy, chciał wrócić do pozostałych od strony zaparkowanych samochodów.  
Sherlock czuł się odświeżony, beztroski. Zawsze się tak czuł po morderstwie. To były jedyne chwile, w których czuł się jak  
człowiek, było tak, zanim poznał Johna. Teraz właśnie doświadczał niesamowicie fascynującego uczucia w brzuchu.  
Tylko myśl o spotkaniu Johna sprawiała, że robił się półtwardy. Z zaskakująco szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, szedł przez las,  
aż do jego uszu doszły czyjeś głosy. Dochodziły z jego lewej strony, były stłumione przez szum drzew. Sherlock sądził, że to ktoś  
z obozu i właśnie wtedy orientował się, że jeden z głosów należy do Johna. Był cichy i daleki, ale bez wątpienia należał właśnie  
do niego. Sherlock postanowił przysłuchać się rozmowie.Głosy były coraz wyraźniejsze i zabójca zrozumiał, że drugi głos  
nie należał do Mary. John rozmawiał z Jimem.

\- Johnny...  
\- Nie, Jim. Skończ. Musisz przestać, okej? - John brzmiał na zirytowanego, lecz głównie w jego głosie słychać było obawę.  
Sherlock schował się za grubym drzewem i kucnął na ziemi. Odwrócił głowę, żeby lepiej widzieć całą sytuację. To, co zobaczył,  
sprawiło, że prawie się zakrztusił. Musiał zacisnąć mocno pięści i wbić stopy w ziemię, żeby nie rzucić się na Moriart'ego  
i nie zabić go na miejscu. John był wciśnięty pomiędzy drzewo a ciało Jima. Brunet był chudszy niż John,  
ale wyższy o kilka centymetrów. Dodatkowo, Moriarty miał imponującą posturę, dzięki której łatwo mógł zastraszyć  
większych od siebie mężczyzn. Mimo to, było widać, że nie chciał robić tego Johnowi.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym przestawał, Johnny. Przyznaj się. - Jim przycisnął się bardziej do Johna.  
\- Ja... Jim! Jestem teraz z Mary - powiedział blondyn z niepewnością.  
\- Z czystej wygody - Jim szepnął tuż obok jego ucha. Sherlock musiał pochylić głowę, żeby lepiej słyszeć.  
\- Nie! Ja ją lubię, naprawdę. - John wydawał się niezadowolony z ich bliskości.  
\- Owszem, lubisz ją, Ale to nie wystarczy, nie sądzisz, Johnny? - Moriarty pieścił palcami ramiona blondyna.  
\- Ty i ja mamy ze sobą o wiele więcej wspólnego, wiesz o tym. Nikt nigdy nie zrozumie mnie tak, jak ty.  
A ciebie nikt nigdy nie zrozumie tak jak ja. Więc, dlaczego nie możesz tego przyznać?

John zawahał się przez chwilę, patrząc w ziemię. Po chwili spojrzał na bruneta.  
\- Masz rację, Jimmy. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić, nie tutaj...  
Sherlock zauważył, że ramiona Moriart'ego rozluźniły się, lecz nadal naciskał na Johna.  
\- Wynośmy się z tego miasta, Johnny. Jesteś przeznaczony do większych rzeczy.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz teraz? Dlaczego tu?  
\- Próbowałem rozmawiać z tobą wiele razy, Johnny, ale ty wciąż mnie unikałeś. Kiedy odwiedzam cię w domu, ciebie nie ma;  
kiedy idę do twojej pracy, masz przerwę; kiedy do ciebie dzwonię, jesteś zajęty. To jest najlepsza okazja od miesięcy.  
Moriarty przyłożył nos do włosów Johna. Żołądek Sherlocka skręcił się na ten widok.  
\- Pomyślałem, że powinienem skorzystać z okazji.  
\- Jim... - John wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć twarz Moriart'ego.  
\- Przepraszam, że cię tak zbywam. Nie chcę cię stracić, ale... Tego jest zbyt wiele. Przez to, co się stało...sam wiesz...  
\- Nie sądzisz, że wspólnie poradzilibyśmy sobie z tym lepiej? Chodź, Johnny. Zostaw wszystko za sobą i wyjedźmy razem.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić mamie i siostrze. I Mary... - John spojrzał w dół.  
\- Twoja matka i siostra mają się już dobrze. Nic im nie grozi, nie jesteś im dłużej niezbędny. Mary też sobie z tym poradzi,  
to inteligentna dziewczyna. - Moriarty ujął policzek Johna.  
\- Potrzebuję cię.  
John popatrzył intensywnie na chłopca, pięknymi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczami. Sherlock chciał, aby to spojrzenie skierowane  
było tylko na niego, nikogo więcej. Zapadła cisza, po paru chwilach dwóch chłopców pochyliło się w swoją stronę, łącząc usta.  
Sherlock wstał i był gotów przerwać pocałunek, gdy czyjś głos rozległ się po lesie.

\- John?!  
Chłopcy aż podskoczyli z zaskoczenia.  
\- To Mary, szuka mnie. Lepiej już pójdę. Jeszcze to przedyskutujemy, dobrze?  
Moriarty westchnął i przycisnął ich czoła razem.  
\- Obiecujesz, Johnny?  
\- Tak, obiecuję - powiedział John, ściskając rękę Jima i ruszając w stronę namiotów.

Moriarty stał w miejscu, patrzył na nocne niebo. Sherlock nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy. Zdecydował, że już czas wrócić do obozu.  
\- To zdarzyło się sześć miesięcy temu - powiedział Jim jakby do siebie.  
Sherlock rozejrzał się wokół, myślał, że może gdzieś w pobliżu kręci się Moran...  
\- Mówię do ciebie, Holmes.

Sherlock poczuł, jak jego ciało zastygło w miejscu, ale tylko na kilka sekund. Przybrał najbardziej zadowolony wyraz twarzy  
i wyszedł zza drzew. Moriarty odwrócił się, by zmierzyć go wzrokiem, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Sherlock chciał wyrwać mu oczy jedną ze swoich zabawek.  
\- Od jak dawna wiesz, że tu jestem? - zapytał ze spokojem Sherlock.  
\- Jak na drapieżnika, jesteś bardzo niedyskretny. - Moriarty powiedział, unosząc brwi.  
Sherlock prychnął.  
\- Tylko dla innych drapieżników. Ofiara zawsze orientuje się za późno - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- To prawda. Założę się, że właśnie tak było z biednym Victorem, prawda? - Jim był wyraźnie rozbawiony.  
\- Kim on był? Ojcem Johna? Ojczymem? - zapytał, ignorując pytanie.  
\- Ojcem. Był pieprzonym draniem. Wyżywał się na Johnnym i bił go. - Jim zmarszczył brwi na samo wspomnienie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że konał powoli i w bólu. - Złość aż buzowała w Sherlocku. Nawet nie znał tego człowieka, ale nienawidził  
go bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego. Zapragnął zabić go osobiście. Chciał, aby zapłacił za to, co zrobił jego Johnowi.  
\- Osobiście dopilnowałem, aby Seb oskórował go przytomnego. Potem kazałem powiesić go za nogi na rzeźniczym haku.  
Jim zamknął oczy i odetchnął z dumą.  
\- Więc nie zabiłeś go osobiście? - dziwił się Sherlock.  
\- Ugh... Dlaczego miałbym? Mam od tego ludzi.

Sherlock skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
\- Jak mogłeś pozwolić na to, żeby John się dowiedział?  
\- Pojawił się, kiedy nie powinien. Byłem lekkomyślny sądząc, że się nie dowie. - Jim wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale Johnny był bardziej wyrozumiały, niż myślałem. On jest naprawdę cudowny. - Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane  
z prawdziwym sentymentem.

Sherlock musiał przyznać, że to było interesujące poznać kogoś takiego jak on. W innych okolicznościach puściłby go wolno,  
ale teraz nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie, kiedy inny zabójcachciał odebrać mu Johna, dla siebie. W pewnym momencie, w jego sercu  
zakwitła nadzieja. Sercu - Sherlock nawet nie wiedział, że takowe posiada, dopóki nie poznał Johna.  
Jeżeli John zaakceptował Jima, znając jego prawdziwą naturę, mógł również przyjąć Sherlocka.  
To nie będzie proste. Jednak wiedział, że mu się uda.

\- Nie będziesz go miał, Holmes - powiedział ze spokojem Jim, patrząc chłodno na Sherlocka.  
Ten nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się i odwrócił.  
\- Spróbuj czegoś - czegokolwiek - a oni się dowiedzą. Przez 'oni' mam na myśli policję - zagroził mu Jim.  
Sherlock spojrzał przez ramię.  
\- Jeśli dowiedzą się o mnie, powiem im o tobie. Mogę cię o tym zapewnić...  
\- Powiesz mi o czym? Ja nic nie zrobiłem. Sebby przyzna się do wszystkiego, bez słowa o mnie. Jest bardzo lojalny.  
Jim wzruszył ramionami.

Sherlock nawet nie próbował z nim dyskutować. Wiedział, że John również, nigdy nie doniósłby na Jima.  
W dodatku Sherlocka nie było w pobliżu, gdy to się stało.  
Drugi zabójca był prawdopodobnie tak mądry, jak Sherlock, chociaż ten nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos.  
\- Nie dostaniesz szansy, aby to zrobić, Moriarty.  
Jim westchnął.  
\- Mógłbym to zrobić teraz, gdybym chciał. Ale masz szczęście, że uznałem cię za dobrego gracza, z którym mogę pograć w grę.  
Sherlock odwrócił się i ruszył dalej.

\--

Kiedy Sherlock wrócił do obozu, wszyscy - w tym Moriarty - siedzieli wokół ognia, jedząc i pijąc. Molly był pierwszą osobą,  
która go dostrzegła. Podniosła rękę i zamachała.  
\- Hej, Sherlock! Dołącz do nas, ogrzejesz się i coś zjesz.  
Sherlock zmusił się do uśmiechu i usiadł - ku jego rozczarowani - między Molly i Mikem. Kiedy długowłosa dziewczyna podała  
mu szklankę napoju, przyjął ją z podziękowaniem. Podczas gdy sączył sok, jego oczy szybko analizowały sytuację.  
Moriarty jadł kawałek mięsa, wyglądając, jak gdyby nic się wcześniej nie stało; Moran pił piwo, oczy puste, jak zwykle.  
John i Mary trzymali się za ręce, ale coś ukrywali.  
\- Jak tam Victor? Jest już lepiej? - zapytała Molly.

Sherlock udawał zainteresowanego, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie za bardzo. Jego ojciec narobił niezłego bałaganu i wyszedł. Zostaliśmy z matką Victora, wyglądała niespokojnie.  
Następnie Victor postanowił wziąć swój samochód i poszukać pana Trevora. Powiedział, że musi załatwić to sam, więc wróciłem.  
Powiedziałem mu, żeby zadzwonił, gdyby się coś działo.  
John pokręcił głową.  
\- Byłem raz świadkiem kłótni jego rodziców. Poszedłem do nich na obiad. O mało nie doszło do rękoczynów.  
\- Widziałem, jak rzucali w siebie rzeczami. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ciągle są razem - wtrącił się Mike.  
\- To jest wszystko bardzo skomplikowane. On ma temperament, ona się go boi... sądzi, że może jej coś zrobić - powiedziała cicho Molly.  
\- To prawda. Niektórzy ludzie ukrywają swoją mroczną naturę. Nigdy nie można nikomu całkowicie zaufać - Jim nie starał się  
nawet brzmieć smutno.

Temat konwersacji zmienił się. Młodzi ludzie rozmawiali o filmach, książkach i rzeczach, które nie interesowały Sherlocka.  
Tylko raz zmusił się, aby zwrócić uwagę, kiedy John się odezwał. Ale nawet wtedy nie miał pojęcia, o czym chłopak mówi.  
Dlaczego niby miał wiedzieć kim był David Craig?

Po kilku godzinach wszyscy zdecydowali, że czas spać. Molly i Mary skierowały się do jednego z namiotów. Nawet po zamknięciu,  
chłopcy mogli usłyszeć ich stłumione i wesołe rozmowy. Mike był pierwszym, który zdecydował się położyć.  
Wszedł do namiotu - tego samego, w którym miał spać Sherlock. John, Jim i Sebastian pili jeszcze chwilę, dopóki  
ognisko całkowicie nie zgasło. Potem życzyli sobie nawzajem dobrej nocy i weszli do namiotu. Sherlock został jeszcze przez chwilę.  
Jego 'transport' domagał się większej uwagi, po dniu morderstwa. Wiedział, że musiał zadbać o wygląd, dlatego po kilku minutach  
wszedł do namiotu i położył się na materacu, wciągając kołdrę na głowę. Mike chrapał.

W środku nocy, kiedy wokół było zupełnie cicho - z wyjątkiem Mike'a - Sherlock usłyszał, że coś podchodzi do ich namiotu.  
Początkowo sądził, że jeden z chłopców poszedł za potrzebą, ale potem do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos otwieranego zamka.  
Ktoś wszedł do ich namiotu. Sherlock na wszelki wypadek udawał, że śpi. Myślał, że to Jim, nie miał zamiaru z nim dyskutować.  
Wciągnął powietrze przez noc. Poczuł zapach Johna. Mieszanka miodu, cynamonu i herbaty. _Na pewno John._ Otworzył oczy  
i poczuł ciepłe ciało, kładące się obok niego.  
 _To będzie bardzo ciekawa noc..._


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock leżał jak zamrożony z zamkniętymi oczami. Dla świata zewnętrznego mogło się wydawać, że głęboko śpi,  
jednak on nigdy nie był bardziej przytomny, niż teraz. Jego zazwyczaj zimne ciało, teraz było rozpalone. Wiedział, że powodem  
tego był John, który leżał tuż przy nim. Blondyn nie spał, ale z innych powodów. Nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie wygodnej pozycji  
i wiercił się bez celu. Sherlock słyszał, jak chłopak wzdycha i cicho mruczy, przewracając się z boku na bok. Czasami jego łokieć  
trącił lekko plecy Sherlocka, wywołując szybsze bicie serca u bruneta. W pewnym momencie wszystkie ruchy ustały. W namiocie  
powstała dziwna cisza. Sherlock miał już zamiar odwrócić głowę i sprawdzić, czy John już zasnął, gdy nagle usłyszał piękny głos.  
\- Sherlock? Śpisz?

Sherlock starał się rozważyć wszystkie opcje. Mógł udawać, że śpi, wtedy John też pewnie by zasnął. Miałby wtedy okazję,  
aby spędzić całą noc na obserwowaniu blondyna. Katalogowaniu wszystkich krostek i włosów, wszystkiego, co sprawiało, że  
John był tak doskonały. Z drugiej strony, gdyby odpowiedział, mogliby nawiązać interesującą rozmowę, a może stałoby się  
coś więcej. Chociaż pewnie nic. Według norm społecznych, to byłoby za wcześnie. Ale sama myśl o słuchaniu głosu Johna...  
\- Nie. Nie śpię - odpowiedział.  
\- Przepraszam, że wcisnąłem się do waszego namiotu, ale w moim nie mogłem zasnąć. - Głos Johna brzmiał jak mruczenie.  
\- Dlaczego? Pozostali chrapią jak Stamford?

John zaśmiał się cicho. Sherlock musiał zebrać wszystkie swoje siły, aby powstrzymać się przed odwróceniem się, przyciśnięciem  
chłopca do ziemi, i zgwałceniem go na śmierć. Nie, nie na śmierć. Nie mógł wyobrazić siebie krzywdzącego Johna. To było  
dziwne uczucie. Sherlock nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ani jednej osoby, której nie chciał sprawić bólu. Nawet jego matka była w  
niebezpieczeństwie. Tak wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, że idzie w nocy do jej sypialni i dusi ją poduszką, aż jej ręka opada obok  
martwego ciała. Chciał tego, jednak nigdy mu się nie udało spełnić marzenia. Jego matka zmarła, zanim mógł jej cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Nie - odpowiedział John rozbawionym głosem.  
\- Chodzi o to, że... Sebastian jest naprawdę duży, a Jim lubi się spać z rozłożonymi rękami i nogami. Byłem wciśnięty  
w zimny kąt namiotu.

To było oczywiste, że John kłamał. Sherlock dobrze wiedział dlaczego. Moriarty prawdopodobnie próbował dotykać Johna,  
chciał zmusić go, żeby się mu oddał. Sherlock zapragnął po prostu zabić drania na miejscu, ale wiedział, że musi być ostrożny  
i cierpliwy. _Cierpliwy - Będzie mi niezwykle trudno_. Sherlock poczuł, że John poruszył się za jego plecami, delikatnie opierając  
stopę na jego łydce. Najwyraźniej przez przypadek. Kiedy wydawało się, że Sherlock już nic nie powie, John odezwał się.  
\- Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.  
\- Nie ma sprawy i tak nie spałem - brunet odpowiedział szybko.  
Stopa Johna wciąż dotykała Sherlocka.  
\- Cierpisz na bezsenność?  
\- Tak, mój umysł nie może przestać pracować - odpowiedział ze szczerością.  
\- Rozumiem cię. Zawsze rozmyślam nad moimi problemami, staram się tego nie robić, ale te myśli zawsze do mnie wracają.  
Głos Johna był tak smutny, że jelita Sherlocka aż skręciły się wokół siebie. _John nie powinien być smutny._  
\- Szkoła? - zapytał brunet, doskonale wiedząc, że nie o to chodzi.  
\- Chciałbym... - prychnął John.

Sherlock przygryzł wargę i potarł oczy, tak bardzo chciał dotknąć Johna. Blond chłopak zasługiwał, aby go szanowano i otoczono  
opieką. Jego rodzina nigdy mu tego nie dała, co więcej sprowadzała na niego kłopoty. Moriarty mógł kochać Johna, ale jego  
uczucia były mroczne i niebezpieczne. Mary była zbyt prostacka, nie mogła dać Johnowi tego, czego potrzebował. Sherlock był  
jedyną odpowiednią osobą dla niego. Zrobiłby wszystko i dałby mu wszystko, o co John by poprosił. _Dosłownie wszystko._

\- John?  
\- Tak?  
\- Miałbyś coś przeciw gdybym się odwrócił? - Sherlock brzmiał naprawdę niespokojnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział nieco oszołomiony.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie i powoli odwrócił, aby być twarzą w twarz z pięknym Johnem Watsonem. To było jak patrzenie  
na słońce. Duże niebieskie oczy Johna, całkowicie koncentrowały się na Sherlocku. Brunet nigdy nie dbał o takie rzeczy jak  
poezja, ale teraz myślał o niezliczonej ilości sonetów, doskonale opisującej twarz Johna. O jego nieco zadartym nosie;  
o dołku w brodzie, który powstawał, gdy się uśmiechał; o ustach, kiedy mówił; o brwiach i ich bruzdach między nimi;  
o jego oczach... Sherlock niemal mógł w nich pływać.

Milczeli przez chwilę, po prostu wpatrując się w siebie. Sherlock postanowił odezwać się jako pierwszy, bo wiedział, że  
prędzej czy później zrobiłby coś żałosnego.  
\- Macie jakieś plany na jutro? Co zazwyczaj robicie, kiedy przyjeżdżacie w takie miejsce jak to?  
\- Mówiąc szczerze, to niewiele. Minęło trochę czasu, ale zazwyczaj pływamy w jeziorze, wspinamy się na pobliskie skałki,  
w nocy opowiadamy sobie straszne historie... oh, no i jemy, dużo jemy - zaśmiał się John.  
\- Jesteśmy po prostu grupą zwykłych i głupich ludzi.  
\- Może oni tacy są, ty nie - powiedział Sherlock trochę zbyt dosadnie. John zawahał się przez chwilę.  
\- Dziękuję. To wiele znaczy, kiedy mówi to obca osoba.  
\- Myślałem, że jestem już kimś więcej, niż obcym.... to znaczy, dopiero niedawno przyjechałem do miasta, ale...  
\- Oczywiście. Nie znam cię jeszcze za dobrze, ale mam nadzieję to zmienić, Sherlock. Naprawdę wydajesz się ciekawą osobą,  
co jest tutaj rzadkością... - John zachichotał smutno.

W momencie, kiedy Sherlock miał odpowiedzieć, Mike zmienił pozycję, robiąc mały szum. Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na niego,  
czekając, aż się obudzi, ale on tylko zaczął mocniej i głośniej chrapać.  
\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie spróbować, zasnąć. Inaczej Mike się obudzi, a wtedy potrafi być naprawdę okropny - powiedział John,  
przeczesując ręką swoje włosy. Sherlock chciał zrobić to samo. Chciał poczuć te blond pasma pomiędzy palcami.  
\- Rozumiem. Dobranoc, John - powiedział niechętnie.  
\- Dobranoc, Sherlock. Dziękuję.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za rozmowę.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. _Śpij dobrze, mój Johnie._

\--

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, jak długo szedł po lesie, ale nogi go bolały, a jego ręce były całe zadrapane. Czuł, jak pot spływa  
mu po twarzy, a ciemne loki przyklejają się do czoła. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak rozbity. Nawet  
jego kręgosłup bolał. Zatrzymał się przy drzewie i oparł się o niego, robiąc głęboki oddech. Gdzie byli pozostali? Raz widział ich  
tuż przed sobą, a zaraz potem już ich nie było. Powinien był zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- John? - Sherlock wołał, jego głos odbijał się echem.  
\- John?! Molly? Mike? Jest ktoś tam? - Nikt mu nie odpowiadał.

Zdecydował się iść dalej. Dopiero po pięciu minutach wędrówki, usłyszał czyiś głos. Z każdą minutą był coraz bliżej. Sherlock ruszył  
w jego stronę, odczuwając ulgę, co było śmieszne, bo zawsze wolał być sam.  
\- O mój Boże! On nie żyje!? - zawołał Mike.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, to nie może być prawda! O Boże, błagam, nie! - krzyknęła Mary, Sherlock usłyszał, że płakała.

Nagle Sherlock zaczął się martwić. Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła wywołać taką mocną reakcję u tej dziewczyny. _John._  
Sherlock nie wiedział, jak to zrobił, ale jego ciało pomimo bólu, zaczęło pędzić w ich stronę. Zbliżając się, widział znajome twarze.  
Mary, Mike, Sebastian, Moriarty... _Nie ma Johna._

\- Spalę go! Zedrę z niego skórę! Zapamiętajcie moje słowa! Zrobię to gołymi rękami! - krzyczał ktoś z Irlandzkim akcentem.  
W tym momencie, cały świat Sherlocka runął.  
 _John! Proszę, nie umieraj... nie, nie, nie..._  
\- Sherlock?

Brunet zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą. Oparł się ramieniem o pień drzewa, dysząc ciężko. Molly stanęła przed  
nim, ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. Wskazała palcem na jego koszulę.  
\- Co to jest? Czy to krew?

Zabójca spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że całe jego ubranie jest przesiąknięte krwią. Koszula, spodnie i buty, wszystko poplamione.  
Widząc swoje ręce, jęknął głośno. Czerwona ciecz spływała po jego przedramionach i dłoniach. _Nie, nie, nie, nie._

\- Zabiłeś go! - Mary krzyczała na Sherlocka. Miała zaczerwienione oczy od łez.  
Odważył się spojrzeć na ziemię, wtedy jego kolana ugięły się, widząc martwe ciało Johna, leżące na kolanach Mary. Poczuł,  
jakby wszystkie jego wnętrzności wybuchły. On tego nie zrobił, to nie mógł być on. On nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Johna. Nigdy.  
Mógłby umrzeć dla Johna. Zauważył, że wszyscy patrzą na niego oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. Paparzył na Molly. Jej twarz wciąż  
była spokojna, Sherlock mógł nawet zauważyć lekkie rozbawienie. To nie miało sensu, co więcej, było niepokojące.  
\- I tak zrobiłbyś, to pewnego dnia. Nawet jeśli byś tego nie chciał. Więc ja... - Brązowe oczy Molly świeciły się.  
\- Ja rozbiłam to dla ciebie - ostatnie słowo prawie wyszeptała i puściła mu oczko. Naprawdę puściła mu oczko!

Sherlock uniósł ręce, żeby ją udusić albo zrobić cokolwiek co spowodowałoby, że cierpiałaby długo i boleśnie.  
Nagle usłyszał głos swojego ukochanego, który woła go z daleka.  
\- Sherlock? Sherlock? W porządku! Sherlock? Obudź się!

\--

Otworzył oczy tak szeroko, jak to tylko możliwe. Dyszał, próbując złapać powietrze. Czuł pot na całym ciele i ból  
w nieokreślonym miejscu. Piękne jak ocean, oczy Johna wpatrywały się w niego. Sherlock zorientował się, że leży na kolanach  
blondyna, który kojąco głaszcze go po mokrych lokach. _Ręka Johna. Oczy Johna. John._  
\- Już jest dobrze, Sherlock. Miałeś koszmar. Ale to już koniec, tak? Masz, wypij to. - John podał Sherlockowi butelkę wody,  
którą ten wypił jednym ruchem. Dłoń Johna ciągle głaskała go po głowie.  
\- Czujesz się lepiej?

Sherlock zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się rzeczywistością. Tym, że John żyje, jest z nim teraz i że jego silna, ale delikatna ręka  
pieści ciemne loki Sherlocka.  
\- Już jest dobrze. Przepraszam i dziękuję - powiedział niezręcznie. Sherlock naprawdę nie był przyzwyczajony, do mówienia  
takich rzeczy. Ale jego podziękowania, nie były za to, o czym John myślał.  
\- Która godzina?  
\- Nieco po szóstej. Powinieneś spróbować jeszcze raz zasnąć. Ach, no tak Mike poszedł się odlać, po tym, jak zacząłeś krzyczeć  
i obudziłeś go - ton Johna był delikatniejszy w ostatniej części zdania.  
\- Co krzyczałem? - zapytał Sherlock, chociaż doskonale wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
\- Moje imię.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock spał spokojnie, ręka Johna delikatnie głaskała jego włosy. To był najlepszy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. Wszystko za  
sprawą Johna. Kiedy obudził się, słońce prześwitywało przez cienki materiał namiotu. Był sam. Potargał włosy dwoma rękami  
i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Mary i John siedzieli na ziemi, trzymając się za ręce. Molly obierała jabłko małym nożem; Jima, Mike'a  
i Sebastiana nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

\- Hej, Sherlock! Wszystko okej? - zapytał John, uśmiechając się do niego.  
Sherlock mógłby roztopić się na jego widok, gdyby tylko blondyn nie głaskał kciukiem ramienia Mary.  
 _Spokojnie, Sherlock. Niebawem będzie robił to tobie_.  
\- Tak. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem...  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym, koszmary się zdarzają. Wiemy coś o tym, prawda, kochanie? - John spojrzał na Mary.  
\- Prawda. Mój biedny John zawsze woła mnie w środku nocy, wtedy go uspokajam. - Dziewczyna spojrzała czule na swojego  
chłopaka i cmoknęła go w usta, uśmiechając się.

 _Twój John? Chciałabyś._ Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w kierunku koszyka piknikowego, położonego na kocu.  
Molly siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i kroiła jabłko na plasterki. Sherlock automatycznie przypomniał sobie sceny  
z koszmaru. Sposób, w jaki uśmiechnęła się do niego. Słowa „Zrobiłam to dla ciebie". Głos dziewczyny rozbrzmiewał w jego  
głowie, musiał napiąć palce, by nie zacisnąć pięści.

\- Cześć, Sherlock. - Molly uśmiechała się do niego, przez co bruneta przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- Zjedz coś - dodała cicho.

Sherlock od początku wiedział, że kiedyś ją zabije, ale nie przywiązywał do tego zbytniej uwagi. Dziewczyna nie wydawała się  
aż tak ważna, by umieścić ją w specjalnym pokoju swojego pałacu umysłu. Ale teraz, po koszmarze... Jego plany zmieniły się.  
Oczy Sherlocka powędrowały do noża, który dziewczyna trzymała w ręku. Wiedział dokładnie, co ma zrobić. Bez słowa sięgnął do  
koszyka po brzoskwinię i wziął mały kęs.

\- Gdzie pozostali? - zapytał, utrzymując swój głos w spokoju. Tak naprawdę nie interesował go Stamford czy Moran. Wiedział,  
że musi pilnować Moriarty'ego.  
\- Poszli popływać w jeziorze. Przynajmniej tak wynika z ich wiadomości, którą zostawili. Osobiście ich nie widziałam.  
Sherlock wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Pójdę do nich. Chcesz do mnie dołączyć?

Molly otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej dziwny odgłos z lasu. Usłyszeli szybkie i głośne kroki, a zaraz potem  
zobaczyli biegnącego Sebastiana Morana. Był cały spocony i czerwony. Miał we włosach liście, małe gałązki, a nawet trochę ziemi.  
Jego przedramiona pokryte były zadrapaniami, a na policzku widniała brzydka rana. Dla zwykłej osoby mogło się wydawać, że  
naprawdę był ranny i przeszedł jakąś traumę, jednak Sherlock znał prawdę.

\- Seb! Co się stało? O Boże, nic ci nie jest? - zawołał John, wstając i podbiegając do niego.  
Molly złapała za butelkę wody i podała mu szybko. Moran jednym ruchem wypił jej zawartość i zakaszlał. Oddychając ciężko,  
odwrócił głowę w stronę Johna.  
\- Coś... coś nas zaatakowało! Zaczęliśmy uciekać i straciłem z oczu Jima i Mike'a - sapał. John położył dłoń na jego ramieniu,  
próbując go pocieszyć. Sherlock zacisnął mocno zęby.

\- Co to było? Zwierzę? - dopytywała Mary. Sebastian pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wiem... Słyszeliśmy, że coś się zbliża szybkimi krokami. Na początku sądziliśmy, że to jeden z was, ale potem zobaczyliśmy  
ciemny cień za nami, coś jakby... warczało. Potem zaczęliśmy uciekać i... Biegłem i biegłem, dopóki nie zorientowałem się, że  
pozostałych nie ma ze mną...

Sherlock był wdzięczny, że wszyscy skupiali swoją uwagę na Moranie, inaczej zobaczyliby, jak przewraca oczami, słysząc te  
oczywiste kłamstwa. Zajęło mu mniej niż dwie minuty, domyślić się wszystkiego. Mógłby bez problemu udowodnić  
kłamstwa Moranowi, ale nic by z tego nie miał - i Moriarty wiedział o tym. Choć Sherlock wiedział, co się stało, nie mógł  
zrozumieć, o co chodzi Moriarty'emu. Chciał zagrać z nim w grę? Ale dlaczego użył do tego Mike'a?

\- Warczenie? Jak warczenie psa? - zapytał John, marszcząc uroczo brwi.  
\- Tak, ale to było większe niż zwykły pies... - odpowiedział Moran, zamykając oczy i oddychając przez nos.  
\- Myślicie, że to coś ich zabiło? - dodał po dłuższej przerwie.  
\- Słyszałeś jakieś krzyki? - pytała Mary, jej głos brzmiał bardziej jak podejrzenie. Sherlock pomyślał, że to ciekawe, ale postanowił  
zostawić tę myśl na inny moment.  
\- Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Byłem tak skupiony na ucieczce, że dopiero tutaj zorientowałem się co się stało - wyjaśnił Moran  
używając najbardziej zdesperowanego tonu. Sherlock był zaskoczony tym, jak dobrym aktorem był Sebastian. Chłopak musiał  
mieć mocną wiarę w Jima. _Zastanawiam się, czy wie, że Moriarty bez mrugnięcia okiem zamieniłby go na Johna._

\- Nie pamiętasz, co się stało z Jimem? To nowość - dodała z cynizmem.  
\- Jak się zraniłeś?  
Zdawałoby się, że nikt nie usłyszał jej wcześniejszego komentarza. Moran nie patrzył na nią, kiedy zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.  
\- Kilka razy potykałem się o wystające korzenie.

Mary wpuściła cicho nosem powietrze. John i Molly skupili się na Moranie wpatrując się w niego zmartwionymi oczami  
i dotykając go pocieszająco. Sherlock chciał porwać Johna i zmyć z niego te wszystkie kłamstwa. John nie zasłużył, aby okłamywać  
go w ten sposób, zwłaszcza kiedy robił to Moriarty. Jednak w tej chwili Sherlock nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Dzięki temu, co się stało,  
wiedział, że musi korzystać z okazji.

\- Powinniśmy pójść ich poszukać. - Brunet odezwał się pierwszy raz od powrotu Morana.  
\- Racja. Chodźmy wszyscy razem na wypadek, gdyby to coś tam jeszcze było - odezwała się Mary.  
\- Jeżeli pójdziemy jedną grupą, to zmniejszymy szansę na znalezienie ich. Podzielmy się na pary - ton Sherlocka był ostrzejszy.  
\- Zgadzam się. John, kochanie, chodźmy razem, Molly pójdzie z Sherlockiem...  
\- Nie, nie. Proszę, nie zostawiajcie mnie tu samego - powiedział Moran, rozdrażnionym tonem. Sherlock prawie roześmiał się  
widząc tę scenę. Moran z pewnością nienawidził grać słabeusza i prosić kogoś o pomoc. _Pewnie wścieka się w środku._  
\- Okej, Seb. Zostanę tu z tobą - powiedział John, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu wyższego chłopaka.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci zostać tu samemu, John. - Mary skrzyżowała ramiona. Sherlock podziękował jej w duchu. Jemu również  
wydawało się dziwne to, że Moran chce zostać tu z kimś. Nie, nie z byle kim. Z Johnem. Zdecydowanie chciał zostać z Johnem.

\- Nie martw się. Schowamy się do namiotu, pozbieram trochę ostrych rzeczy na wszelki wypadek. - John uśmiechał się, ale Mary  
nie było do śmiechu.  
\- Posłuchaj, kochanie. Nie mogę zostawić Sebastiana samego. Wiem, że chcesz iść. Nie będę cię zatrzymywał siłą. Zobaczysz,  
wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Mary zagryzła dolną wargę i przeczesała palcami swoje blond włosy.  
\- W porządku. Sherlock, idź z Molly, ja pójdę sama. Nie boję się niebezpieczeństwa.

\--

Molly szła obok niego w milczeniu. Sherlock mógł niemal zobaczyć jej kłócące się myśli. Molly była żałosna, trochę jak mała  
obrzydliwa myszka. Wiedział, że wszystkie sny i koszmary były miały swój sens. Zwykle odzwierciedlały uczucia i pragnienia  
oraz obawy. Sherlock nie cierpiał tego, zwykle budził się po nich zdenerwowany. To był jeden z powodów, dla których nie cierpiał  
spać. Ostatnia część koszmaru miała trochę odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości.

\- Sherlock, miałbyś coś przeciwko gdybyśmy trzymali się za ręce? -Molly w końcu odważyła się zapytać.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział swoim najłagodniejszym tonem.  
Sherlock byłby nawet wdzięczny Jimowi za tę fantastyczną okazję, gdyby wiedział, co tak naprawdę drugi geniusz planuje. Molly  
chwyciła go za rękę i brunet poczuł się z tym źle. To powinien być John. W pierwszym momencie prawie odepchnął ją od siebie,  
ale wiedział, że przy odrobinie cierpliwości zabawi się z nią później.

\- Trzymasz nóż bezpiecznie w kieszeni? - zapytał, udając troskę.  
\- Tak, tak, jak mówiłeś. Chociaż nie jestem pewna czy ten mały nożyk się nam no coś przyda - powiedziała. Dało się wyczuć, że jest  
bardzo podekscytowana trzymaniem ręki Sherlocka.  
\- Jak myślisz, co to jest? - dopytywała. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Prawdopodobnie dziki pies lub coś w tym rodzaju. Moran przesadzał. Nie celowo, ale ludzie, którzy przechodzą przez jakieś  
traumatyczne wydarzenia, zmieniają niektóre fakty.

Molly spojrzała na niego przez moment.  
\- Jesteś taki mądry. Jestem szczęśliwa, że cię poznałam, Sherlock.  
Zabójca wyobraził sobie te zdania wypowiedziane głosem Johna.  
\- Dziękuję, Molly. Jesteś miłą dziewczyną.  
\- Staram się - powiedziała zarumieniona.  
\- Jesteś taka dobra. Zrobiłabyś wszystko dla osób, które kochasz, prawda? - Sherlock starał się mówić jak najdelikatniej.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Ty nie? - powiedziała bez wahania.  
\- Zdecydowanie. - Gdyby powiedział to kilka dni wcześniej, to byłoby to kłamstwo. Lecz wszystko zmieniło się, gdy poznał Johna.  
\- Mógłbym zabić dla ich dobra.  
Molly chwyciła go mocniej za rękę.  
\- Ja... Wydaje mi się, że ja też.  
\- Na pewno. Jesteś o wiele odważniejsza, niż ci się wydaje, Molly - powiedział Sherlock. Nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
\- Słyszałaś to?  
\- Co? Nie, nic nie słyszałam. - Molly rozejrzała się niespokojnie.  
\- Molly, daj mi szybko nóż. - Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę.  
\- Dobrze. Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytała, wkładając rękę do kieszeni jeansów.  
\- Rozwiązać nasz problem - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Molly zatrzymała rękę w połowie drogi, trzymając nóż. Spojrzała na Sherlocka i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zlekceważył jej  
inteligencję. Molly zmarszczyła brwi i cofnęła rękę z daleka od jego zasięgu.  
\- Co się stało, Molly?  
\- Co tak naprawdę chcesz zrobić? - zapytała drżącym głosem.

 _Boi się._ Nawet jeśli zorientowała się za wcześnie, Sherlock uwielbiał słyszeć głos pełen przerażenia.  
\- Co masz na myśli, Molly? Proszę, podaj mi nóż.  
\- W twoich oczach jest coś... nie tak. Czego chcesz? - powiedziała, cofając się.  
\- Dlaczego ciągle o to pytasz? Chcę chronić nas nim przed tym czymś - odpowiedział znudzonym tonem.  
\- Wiesz o tym, że ten nóż przed niczym nas nie uratuje. Nie mogę ci go dać, Sherlock. Po prostu wiem, że nie mogę.  
\- 'Wiem, że nie mogę', mylisz się, Molly. Jeśli nie dasz mi go teraz, wezmę go od ciebie siłą. - Sherlock zaczął do niej podchodzić.

Molly otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle spojrzała za Sherlocka z zaskoczoną miną. Morderca instynktownie odwrócił  
głowę, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Niczego tam nie było. Kiedy spojrzał z powrotem, jedyną rzecz, jaką zobaczył, był różowy  
płaszcz znikający za drzewami. _Kur*a! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostałem oszukany przez taką małą mysz._ Sherlock prawie  
krzyczał ze złości. Ruszył za nią niemal nadprzyrodzoną szybkością. Nie mógł pozwolić jej na dotarcie na łąkę. Inaczej wszystko  
będzie stracone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock nie przestawał biec, nawet wtedy, gdy nogi odmawiały mu już posłuszeństwa. Odczuwał ulgę, że Molly nie krzyczała,  
chociaż nie myślał teraz o tym. Znał się na kierunkach i miał orientację w terenie, więc wiedział jak odnaleźć drogę do obozu.  
Nie miał natomiast pojęcia, czy Molly wiedziała, dokąd ucieka. Zastanawiał się, czy się nie zgubiła. Nieważne! Teraz jego  
priorytetem było jak najszybsze, dostanie się do obozu. Był zaniepokojony tym, że John został tam sam z Moranem, dlatego  
pędził ile sił w nogach.

\- Jim! Jim, jestem taka szczęśliwa, że tu jesteś! - Sherlock usłyszał zasapany głos Molly, dochodzący z obozu.  
Jego serce zaczęło bić coraz szybciej. Wszystko, co zaplanował dla siebie i Johna, zaczynało się rozpadać. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.  
Nie chciał na to pozwolić. Nie obchodziło go, jeśli musiałby zabić wszystkich w obozie w tym samym czasie, nie dbając o swoje  
plany. Zrobiłby, to jeśli w ten sposób jego tajemnice byłby bezpieczne a John należał do niego. Kiedy był już blisko obozu,  
ponownie usłyszał głos Molly.

\- Sherlock jest szalony! On... w nim jest coś szalonego, Jim! - powiedziała przerażonym głosem.  
Jim odezwał się dopiero po kilku sekundach ciszy.  
\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc 'szalonego', Molly? - brzmiał, jakby w ogóle się nie przejmował.  
\- To znaczy... nie jestem pewna, ale... Myślę, że jest niebezpieczny! Mówię ci to, Jim! - Molly była trochę rozdrażniona.

Sherlock wreszcie dobiegł na łąkę, do obozu. Molly stała tyłem, Moriarty spojrzał na niego szybko, w chwili, gdy  
pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Sherlock zobaczył w ciemnych oczach lekkie zdziwienie. Jim siedział na kocu przodem do  
Molly. Co więcej, z... Johnem. Uśpiony John leżał na jego kolanach. Zaledwie kilka metrów od nich leżał nieprzytomny Mike.  
Miał związane grubą liną ręce i nogi. Morana i Mary nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Moriarty przeczesał delikatnie palcami miękkie  
włosy Johna, co sprawiło, że wnętrzności Sherlocka skręciły się z wściekłości. Chciał odgryźć brunetowi ramię własnymi zębami.

\- To nie jest uprzejme nazywać ludzi szalonymi, Molly - powiedział Jim, odwracając wzrok z powrotem na dziewczynę.  
Była zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że Sherlock niczym gepard skrada się za jej plecami. Przechyliła głowę na bok, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie widziałeś go, Jim. Sposób, w jaki na mnie spojrzał... On jest inny od nas... on jest...  
\- Tylko dlatego, że jest inny, nazywasz go szaleńcem? Ja też jestem inny. Czyli jestem szaleńcem. - Jim udawał zszokowanego.  
\- Jim! Nic nie rozumiesz... - urwała i spojrzała na Mike'a, który wił się niespokojnie przez sen.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że Mike musi być tak związany. Wydaje się spokojniejszy, powinieneś go wypuścić...  
\- Krzywdził sam siebie, Molly! Tylko w ten sposób nie zrobi sobie nic złego - dodał spokojniej.

Sherlock był już tylko kilka centymetrów od Molly. Czuł zapach jej szamponu. Dziewczyna podrapała się po karku.  
\- Ale wydaje mi się, że jest już z nim lepiej... Mniejsza z tym. Widzieliście, co was zaatakowało?  
\- O tak. - Jim skinął głową. Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie.  
\- Czyli co to było...? - Molly wykonała ruch ręką, aby zachęcić Jima do kontynuacji. W tym momencie Sherlock rzucił się na nią.  
Jedną ręką chwycił mocno tył jej szyi i przycisnął do ziemi. Drugą ręką trzymał oba nadgarstki dziewczyny. Całe jej ciało drżało.  
Po kilku nieudanych próbach uwolnienia się przestała się wyrywać. Dyszała ciężko z wysiłku i strachu. Sherlock przystawił usta do  
jej ucha i warknął:  
\- Myślałem, że mysz wie gdzie się ukryć.  
\- Jim! Pomóż mi! Jim! - krzyczała Molly.  
Brunet zaczął gwizdać starą irlandzką piosenkę, spuszczając głowę, by spojrzeć na śpiącego Johna. Jego palce ciągle pieściły  
włosy chłopca. Sherlock odrzucał wszystkie swoje myśli o okaleczeniu Jima kawałek po kawałku plastikową łyżką.  
Musiał skoncentrować się na chudym drżącym ciele, pod nim.  
\- Bądź cicho, inaczej zmuszę cię do oglądania, jak zabijam Mike'a. A później pozbędę się ciebie - mruknął jej cicho do ucha.  
\- John, obudź się! Jim, dlaczego to robisz? - krzyczała Molly, próbując kopnąć Sherlocka. Ten miał już dosyć.

Przycisnął dziewczynę mocniej do ziemi. Jęknęła z bólu, ale starała się odczołgać od niego. Sherlock chwycił jej kostki i pociągnął  
nogi do góry. Jej ciało zawisło w powietrzu. Próbowała wbić paznokcie w ziemię lub chwycić się czegokolwiek. Po dłuższej  
szarpaninie Sherlockowi udało się ją opanować i zbliżył się do Jima, który wciąż siedział w tej samej irytującej pozycji.  
Niższy chłopak uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Sherlocka, a następnie na Molly.

\- Oh, Molly, Dlaczego jesteś taka zdenerwowana? Spójrz, jak wyglądasz. Cała czerwona i zapłakana - Jim udawał zatroskanego.  
\- Jim, dlaczego? - głos Molly był ochrypły i ledwo słyszalny.  
\- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Dorastaliśmy ra...  
\- Dokładnie! - krzyknął Moriarty wysokim głosem.  
\- Miałem dość czasu, aby przekonać się, że nie jesteś godna mojego towarzystwa. Przykro mi, kochanie.

Molly nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego zaczęła piszczeć. Sherlock kopnął ją w brzuch kolanem. Spojrzał na Jima, który złożył  
delikatny pocałunek na policzku Johna. Blondyn wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie. Sherlock był spragniony krwi, chciał w tej  
chwili zabić Molly, ale jakoś czuł się niezręcznie by zrobić to przed Johnem. Nawet jeśli chłopiec był nieprzytomny. Sherlock  
poczuł jakby zabicie kogoś przed blondynem, było oznaką braku szacunku. Jego srebrne oczy spotkały Jima.  
\- Co mu dałeś? - zapytał pokornym tonem.  
\- Och, nie martw się o to. Dałem mu tylko środki usypiające o smaku pomarańczy. Niczego nie poczuł i nie poczuje, kiedy  
się obudzi - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o Mike'u. Sebby uderzył go w głowę, ale myślę, że chyba zaczyna się budzić.  
Co chcesz z nim zrobić, Holmes? - zapytał.  
\- Mike to twój problem. Powinieneś dokończyć, co zacząłeś. - Sherlock zawahał się lekko przez ciężar Molly, która zemdlała.  
\- Oh, oh, jaki ty jesteś niewdzięczny. Mike jest prezentem dla ciebie. Pokojowym darem. - Jim uniósł ręce do góry.  
\- Kłamca! - syknął Sherlock.  
\- To prawda. - Jim zwrócił ponownie uwagę na Johna.  
\- Ciebie nawet nie powinno to być, Holmes. Odurzyłem Johna, żeby Sebby mógł przytargać tu Mike'a i pozbyć się Mary.  
No i oczywiście chciałem go mieć takiego.... takiego wrażliwego i giętkiego. - Jim przejechał kciukiem po złotym policzku Johna.

Sherlock wytrzeszczył zęby i rzucił Molly na ziemię. Dziewczyna upadła z hukiem. Morderca stał teraz nad Moriartym ze  
zmrużonymi oczami.  
\- Trzymaj się z daleka od Johna! Co chcesz z nim zrobić?!  
Jim westchnął. - To nie twoja sprawa, kochanie. Po prostu powinieneś zabić Molly i wynieść się stąd. Poproszę Sebby'ego,  
żeby później skontaktował się z tobą, dobrze? - Jim uśmiechnął się.  
Sherlock chwycił bruneta za klapy czarnej kurtki i bez problemów pociągnął go do góry, odciągając od Johna. Ich twarze niemal  
dotykały się. Zabójca przybrał najbardziej zastraszający głos.  
\- Nie przeceniaj mojego zainteresowania tą grą. John zawsze będzie moim priorytetem.  
\- W takim razie jest nas dwóch - szepnął Moriarty łagodnym tonem, lecz jego oczy były jak lód.

Zanim Sherlock pomyślał nad odpowiedzią, poczuł dziwne ukłucie w lewą nogę. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że Molly dźgnęła  
go swoim scyzorykiem w kończynę. Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Jej zwykle łagodne brązowe oczy teraz pałały wściekłością.  
Sherlock kopnął ją w twarz zranioną nogą. Dziewczyna przewróciła się na ziemię i zasłaniając twarz rękami, głośno jęczała z bólu.  
Zabójca podszedł powoli do najbliższego drzewa i ułamał grubą gałąź. Uderzył nią kilka razy o skałę, ostrząc końcówkę. Zbliżył się  
do Molly, chwycił ją za nadgarstek i odwrócił tak, że leżała twarzą na plecach. Usiadł na jej biodrach.

Dziewczyna splunęła krwią na koszulę Sherlocka.  
\- John nigdy cię nie pokocha. - To były jej ostatnie słowa.  
Zabójca utopił kawałek drewna prosto w jej serce. Następnie wyjął go i ponownie wepchnął. Robił tak raz za razem.  
Nie zatrzymał się, dopóki z ciała Molly nie została jedna wielka masa. Jej złamane kości i narządy wewnętrzne mieszały się ze sobą.  
Sherlock dyszał ciężko. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zabił w ten sposób. To było impulsywne, nieprzemyślane i... mściwe?  
Ostatnie słowa Molly ciągle rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. Chwycił kawałek drewna, by znowu wyżyć się na Molly, ale poczuł dłoń  
Jima na swoim ramieniu.  
\- Spokojnie, Holmes. Słyszałem jakieś hałasy, lepiej idź zrobić ze sobą porządek. Wyglądasz okropnie, skarbie.  
Sherlock dotknął swojego policzka i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jest cały we krwi dziewczyny. Odruchowo spojrzał  
na Johna, który powoli zaczynał się budzić. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł wstyd. Wstał i najszybciej jak mógł, uciekł z łąki.  
Wiedział, że Moriarty znajdzie sposób by pozbyć się ciała Molly. Martwił się jedynie o to, czy John coś słyszał lub widział.

Gdy dobiegł do jeziora, zaczął szorować skórę, zostawiając czerwone ślady i siniaki na rękach i twarzy. Chciał nie tylko zmyć  
z siebie krew, ale pozbyć się całej nieczystości, jaką miał w sobie. Chociaż wiedział, że to niemożliwe.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Musimy się stąd wynosić i to jak najszybciej! - krzyczała Mary. W tej chwili Sherlock wrócił do ich obozu.  
\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytał, zatrzymując się obok małej grupki osób.

Mike siedział na ziemi i ręką dotykał posiniaczoną głowę. John i Mary stali obok siebie. Blondyn wyglądał całkiem dobrze.  
Na widok Sherlocka, jego twarz została bez wyrazu, co dla zabójcy było ulgą i rozczarowaniem jednoczenie. Moran siedział  
naprzeciwko Mike'a i masował swoje kolana. Moriarty krążył wokół namiotów ze zmartwionym - ekstremalnie fałszywym -  
wyrazem twarzy.

\- Molly zniknęła! A tutaj było pełno krwi, nawet na pobliskich drzewach! Jeżeli zaczniemy jej szukać, to skończymy tak jak ona.  
Martwi. Dlatego powinniśmy jak najszybciej się stąd wynosić! Później zadzwonimy na policję - powiedziała Mary.  
\- Nie podoba mi się pomysł zostawienia Molly, ale myślę, że to jedyny sposób, w jaki możemy jej pomóc - wtrącił Moriarty, który  
nerwowo zaciskał dłonie - w iście teatralnym i wyćwiczonym stylu.  
\- Co ty na to, Johnny?

John przygryzł wargę - co było najseksowniejszą rzeczą, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział - i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Kiedy w  
końcu odezwał się, jego głos był smutny i cichy.  
\- Masz rację. To wydaje się najrozsądniejszą rzeczą, jaką możemy zrobić. Prawda, Sherlock?

Sherlock nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się powstrzymać ciarki na ciele, za każdym razem, gdy John wypowiadał jego imię.  
\- Prawda. Wracajmy do miasta.  
\----------------------  
Sherlock był szczęśliwy, że siedział obok Johna w czasie drogi powrotnej. Może to był tylko jego zdesperowany umysł,  
ale wydawało mu się, że John siedział nieco bliżej niż ostatnio, dzięki czemu jego uda, co jaki czas ocierały się o Sherlocka.  
W samochodzie panowała cisza. Geniusz mógł wyraźnie wyczuć, że Mary się dąsa, a John siedzi zmieszany. Blondyn nie  
mógłby być bardziej uroczy niż teraz, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i przegryzając swoje wargi. Sherlock chciał go pożreć. Patrząc na  
niego kątem oka, w końcu zrozumiał 'zbrodnie namiętności', którymi do tej pory tak pogardzał. Przecież było tyle świetnych  
powodów do zabijania, a zmarnowanie tego z powodu sentymentu, uważał za niewiarygodnie głupie. Ale teraz, patrząc na  
Johna, uświadomił sobie, co jest w stanie dla niego zrobić. Część Sherlocka była wściekła za takie uczucia, ale druga odczuwała  
potajemną ulgę.

\- Sherlock? - usłyszał delikatny głos Johna.  
\- Tak?  
\- Pytałem, czy dobrze się trzymasz. To znaczy... świetny obóz, prawda? I to w dodatku twój pierwszy. Całkowicie cię zrozumiem,  
jeśli już nigdy nie będziesz chciał przyjechać do naszego miasteczka - powiedział John, patrząc w dół, zaciskał dłonie. Wyglądał  
na zawstydzonego. Sherlock chciał chwycić jego brodę i zmusić go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Jest dobrze. Nie martw się. Nie wszystko było takie złe, jestem pewny, że znajdziemy Molly. - Sherlock próbował go uspokoić.  
\- Ja też jestem pewna, że ją znajdziemy. Tylko nie wiem, którą część jej ciała - Mary odezwała się po raz pierwszy.  
\- Mary! Nie mów tak, proszę.  
\- Wybacz mi, kochanie, ale nie widziałeś tej całej krwi. Powinniśmy zadzwonić na policję już wtedy.  
\- Mój telefon nie miał tam zasięgu - westchnął John.  
\- Mój też - wtrącił Sherlock.  
\- Dobrze, ale zawiadomienie policji, to pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobimy, gdy dotrzemy do miasta - powiedziała stanowczo Mary.  
To była dziewczyna, która znała swoją wartość i była pewna siebie. Było w niej coś, czego Sherlock nie potrafił do końca  
zrozumieć. Coś, czego dziewczyny ze wsi zazwyczaj nie miały - według opinii Sherlocka.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy z Victorem jest wszystko w porządku - powiedział John po kilku minutach ciszy.  
\- Na pewno. Z Molly też. Nie martw się, John, dobrze? - Sherlock odwrócił głowę, uśmiechając się. John skinął głową.  
\- Okej. Ja po prostu nie potrafię się nie martwić.  
\- Jesteś taki czuły, kochanie - powiedziała Mary, mierzwiąc Johna włosy wolną ręką.

Sherlock prychnął w myślach. Mary może nie być aż tak bezużyteczną suką, jak mu się wydawało, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali.  
Szczerze mówiąc, miała w sobie coś ciekawego, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo on spotykała się z jego Johnem. A Sherlock nigdy  
nie dzielił się tym, co należało do niego. _Mary przekona się o tym bardzo szybko._

\- Boże, co ten kretyn do cholery robi? - mruknęłam Mary, gdy zobaczyła szarego sedana jadącego z na przeciwka zygzakiem.  
\- Jest pijany, czy co?

O dziwo, Sherlock nie potrafił wydedukować zbyt wiele z szarego samochodu. Wydawał on się zbyt czysty i zadbany jak dla  
tak nieodpowiedzialnego kierowcy. Mary zwolniła, zacisnęła mocno ręce na kierownicy i wbiła wzrok przed siebie.  
Drugi samochód nie wykazywał zamiaru zaprzestania idiotycznych ruchów, zbliżał się coraz szybciej. Zwykle zagrożenie nie  
przeszkadzało Sherlockowi. Dla niego życie było jedną wielką grą i niebezpieczeństwem, które dawało mu tak upragnioną  
adrenalinę. Ale z Johnem u boku, tak bezpośrednie ryzyko było nie do zniesienia. Sherlockowi nie podobała się ta sytuacja  
i momentalnie zapałał nienawiścią do tego głupiego kierowcy. Postanowił zapamiętać numery tablicy rejestracyjnej  
i odnaleźć człowieka, który był odpowiedzialny za narażenie jego Johna na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Kurwa, co jest z nim nie tak? - Mary zatrąbiła szybko trzy razy.  
\- Moim zdaniem najlepiej będzie zjechać na pobocze, Mary - powiedział John zaniepokojonym głosem.  
\- Zjedź, dopóki nas nie minie. Daj znać Sebastianowi, żeby zrobił to samo.  
\- Masz rację. Najwyraźniej nie mamy innego wyboru - warknęła i otworzyła okno, by dać znać Sebastianowi, żeby zrobił to samo.

W chwili, gdy Mary obróciła kierownicą, usłyszeli potworny hałas. Sherlock nie był pewny czy pochodził z zewnątrz, czy wewnątrz.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była ciemność.  
\---------------------  
Bolało go nawet otwieranie oczu. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się to zrobić, zauważył, że wisi do góry nogami, wokół niego było  
pełno krwi i kawałków szkła. Poczuł obrzydliwy zapach dymu, który dostawał się do jego nozdrzy. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
To pewnie wstrząśnienie mózgu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pickup musiał koziołkować.

Sherlock szybko odpiął pas. Przeklął, gdy jego pokaleczone ciało, upadło z impetem na ziemię. Nie przejmował się swoim  
stanem, nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by sprawdzić, czy jest cały. Była jedna rzecz, która zaprzątała mu umysł. Jedna osoba, która  
liczyła się dla niego. John. Jego blond chłopca nie było nigdzie w rozbitym samochodzie, nie było też Mary. Sherlock z trudem  
wyszedł z pojazdu i stanął jak zamurowany, kiedy się rozejrzał.

Po uderzeniu samochód stoczył się ze skarpy i zatrzymał w środku lasu, który był przy drodze. Sherlock widział dokładnie ślady  
na trawie, ciągnące się od miejsca uderzenia, aż do miejsca, w którym stał. Nie widział natomiast żadnych śladów wokół  
samochodu, oprócz śladów stóp Sherlocka. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Jeśli John wypadłby przez okno, Sherlock zauważyłby  
to od razu. Na dodatek, jego piękny chłopak, ze złotym sercem, nie mógłby uciec, zostawiając Sherlocka samego. Geniusz warknął  
ze złości i zacisnął pięści.

W pobliżu nie było nawet śladu po samochodzie Moriarty'ego i Morana, co tylko potwierdzało jego teorię. Sherlock pokuśtykał  
do przodu. Jego oczy starały się dostrzec cokolwiek. Nagle coś przykuło jego wzrok. Wielkie drzewo, które wyróżniało się spośród  
pozostałych. Brunet podszedł do niego tak szybko, na ile tylko pozwalało mu jego poranione ciało.

**Duchy i żaby zawsze wracają w miejsce z kąd pochodzą. xx**

\- Moriarty! Ten skurwiel! - krzyknął Sherlock, kopiąc w bagażnik. Natychmiast pożałował, że to zrobił. Ból był nie do zniesienia.  
Sherlock był nieprzytomny co najmniej dwie godziny, dając Moriart'emu i Moranowi wystarczającą ilość czasu, na zrobienie  
z Johnem i Mary co tylko chcieli. Sherlock spojrzał ponownie na wyryty napis. Zagadka, oczywiście. Duchy i żaby... John i Mary!  
John był duchem Moriart'ego, nawiedzał jego umysł każdego dnia i każdej nocy, bez przerwy. Sherlock rozumiał, bo z nim działo  
się dokładnie to samo. Mary była jak zwierzę, nielubiane przez nikogo, ale które zawsze pojawiało się tam, gdzie było najmniej  
odpowiednie. Wracają w miejsce z kąd pochodzą... Sherlock klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Cmentarz i jezioro!

Sherlock przeczesał palcami mniej poranionej ręki swoje włosy i syknął z bólu, gdy znalazł nacięcia - nie, nieważne - on musiał  
podjąć decyzję, dokąd pójść. Oczywiście, jego umysł i ciało pragnęło jak najszybciej ruszyć na poszukiwanie Johna. Jednak część  
jego mózgu, która nie była obezwładniona sentymentem, kazała mu zrobić odwrotnie. _Moriarty nigdy nie skrzywdzi Johna._  
 _Pewnie trzyma go gdzieś zamkniętego. Mary była już prawdopodobnie martwa, gdy Moriarty wrzucał ją do jeziora, ale kiedy John_  
 _dowie się, że poszedłem go szukać, bez upewnienia się gdzie jest jego dziewczyna, nigdy mi nie wybaczy. To byłoby też_  
 _doskonałe alibi. Miałbym doskonałą okazję, aby wykończyć Mary, gdyby jakimś cudem jeszcze żyła._

Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech. _W takim razie - żaba._


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, jak uda mu się dotrzeć do jeziora. Każdy krok był męczarnią, brunet mógł tylko jęczeć z bólu.  
Wiedział jednak, że nie może się poddać, bez względu na to, jak ogromny odczuwał ból w głowie i nodze. Nie miał żadnego  
sposób, aby dostać się tam innym sposobem. W pobliżu nie było żadnego samochodu. _To będzie długi spacer, nawet jeśli_  
 _pójdę skrótem._ Po chwili wszystkie drzewa zaczęły wyglądać dokładnie tak samo, ziemia zdawała się trząść i wszystko zaczęło  
wirować. Przez chwilę Sherlock myślał, że to trzęsienie ziemi, ale potem jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, stracił równowagę  
i upadając na ziemię, stracił przytomność.  
\--------------  
\- A więc, ty też jesteś niewinny. - Sherlock usłyszał z daleka kobiecy głos, a może jednak nie z aż tak daleka. Buzowało mu  
w głowie i nie potrafił dokładnie określić sytuacji, nawet kiedy otworzył oczy.

Brud był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył. Więc on ciągle leżał na ziemi. Poruszając kończynami, zauważył, że ciągle odczuwał ból,  
który jednak nie był już tak ogromny, jak na początku. Głowa wciąż go bolała, jednak zmysły powróciły. Powoli i ostrożnie  
podczołgał się do pnia, stojącego w pobliżu i usiadł na nim. Odetchnął głęboko, jego wzrok wyostrzył się i dopiero teraz dostrzegł  
Mary. Wyglądała niechlujnie. Miał mokre włosy, które przyklejały się do jej twarzy; ubrania były podarte; jej warga była  
rozcięta a na nadgarstkach i szyi widniały siniaki. To było oczywiste dla Sherlocka, że tamci dwaj próbowali powiesić ją na  
drzewie obok jeziora, z nadzieją, że gałąź złamie się, pociągając ze sobą do wody Mary, i topiąc ją.

\- Tak, ale mnie nie jest tak łatwo zabić - szepnęła blondynka, jakby czytając w jego myślach.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział od razu, nawet nie był pewien, że mógł mówić. Postawa Mary nie miała w sobie ani cienia lęku czy  
rozpaczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądała na pewną siebie i zdeterminowaną. Sherlock patrzył, jak dziewczyna idzie w jego  
kierunku, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Zabójca w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że chce go zaatakować. Chociaż nie zrobiła tego.  
Chwyciła duży liść i napełniając go wodą, pomogła Sherlockowi ją wypić. Później cofnęła się i usiadła przed nim.

\- Jak to zrobiłaś? - zapytał Sherlock, odchrząkając. Mary uniosła jeden kącik ust.  
\- Musiałam nauczyć się, jak przetrwać w młodości. Wychowywałam się w pieprzonym sierocińcu i... sam wiesz. To jest tylko  
kolejne nieszczęśliwe wydarzenie, które mogę dodać do mojej listy krzywd, Sherlock. Jednak tym razem jest inaczej, z powodu  
Johna. Oni wzięli go, chociaż to pewnie już wiesz. - Mary zamknęła oczy, Sherlock czekał, aż zacznie kontynuować.  
\- Wiedziałam, że oni coś kombinują - Jim i Sebastian - ale szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że ty też jesteś w to zaangażowany. Wiem,  
że z tobą jest coś nie tak, Sherlock, ale jestem również przekonana, że nie zrobisz niczego, co mogłoby skrzywdzić Johna.  
To jedno nas łączy, prawda?

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Mary całkowicie go zaskoczyła, a to nie zdarza się często. Chęć pozbycia się jej  
i dowiedzenia się więcej, mieszało się ze sobą. Postanowił poczekać.  
\- Dziękuję za pomoc.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Nauczyłam się korzystać z niektórych ziół i roślin, które rosną w takich lasach. Pomogą w uśmierzeniu bólu,  
ale obawiam się, że nic nie poradzę na ranę na nodze. Chociaż nastawiłam ci ramię. - Mary przesunęła ręką po brudnych włosach.  
\- Zabiję ich, Sherlock. Jeśli któryś z nich, chociażby dotknął włosa na głowie mojego Johna, przysięgam, że zamorduję ich.  
Sherlock kiwnął głową.  
\- Pomogę ci. - I rzeczywiście miał to na myśli. Oczywiście Mary nie miała nawet pojęcia, jaki plan morderstwa Sherlock wymyślił.  
\- Wiem, liczę na współpracę. - Mary wstała i wzięła jeden z owoców, ułożonych na kupce. Rzuciła go w stronę Sherlocka, który  
natychmiast zatopił w nim swoje zęby. Do tej chwili nie uświadomił sobie, jak był głodny.  
\- Musisz odzyskać siły, potem wyruszamy. Masz może jakiś pomysł, gdzie mogli pójść?  
\- Tak. Moriarty zostawił mi wskazówkę, mówiącą, że ty jesteś nad jeziorem a John na cmentarzu.  
\- Dlaczego miałby zostawiać ci jakąkolwiek wskazówkę? Dlaczego mu zależy, żebyś ich odnalazł? - zapytała Mary, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Moriarty jest psychopatą, lubi grać w takie gry. Łączy pracę z przyjemnością - powiedział Sherlock, rzucając pestkę na ziemię.  
\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli? - brunet wiedział, że Mary zorientuje się, że chodzi o ojca Johna.  
\- Tak. John nie powiedział mi ani słowa, ale zorientowałam się. Tutejsi ludzie mają tendencję do niedoceniania mnie, co mnie  
cieszy. W ten sposób łatwiej zdobyć zaufanie. - Blondynka przekrzywiła głowę, robiąc niewinną minę, po czym dodała:  
\- Jim zawsze taki był. Ciągle nachodził Johna, nawet kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

Sherlock splótł palce pod brodą.  
\- On nie skrzywdzi Johna. Przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Jednak nie chcę czekać i sam się o tym przekonać.  
\- Wiem, Sherlock. Ale nie możemy tam iść w takim stanie. Jesteśmy ranni i słabi. Poza tym nie mamy nic, czym moglibyśmy  
im zagrozić. - Mary przetarła twarz brudną ręką, a drugą oparła na biodrze.  
\- Najrozsądniejszym wyjściem byłoby zawiadomienie policji.  
Sherlock prychnął.  
\- A od kiedy policja jest przydatna? Może jedynie stworzyć więcej problemów, wierz mi. Moriarty i Moran zasługują  
na znacznie więcej niż pójście do więzienia.  
\- To prawda, ale... - rozejrzała się, po czym jej wzrok znowu powędrował na bruneta.  
\- Sądzisz, że oni... To znaczy, od pierwszej chwili wiedziałam, że z tym tajemniczym stworzeniem, to była bzdura, ale nigdy nie  
przyszło mi do głowy, że to mogli być oni. Nawet z tą krwią... zmusiłam się, żeby uwierzyć, że to było coś innego...

Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć, że dostał taką możliwość. Bez wahania postanowił z niej skorzystać.  
\- To ich sprawka, Mary. To oni zabili Molly. Po tym, jak rozdzieliliśmy się w lesie, usłyszałem jakieś krzyki i próbowałem ją  
odszukać, ale zgubiłem się. Jestem przekonany, że oni skorzystali z okazji i zabili ją.  
\- Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego Jim skrzywdziłby Molly? Byli przecież przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa! - krzyknęła Mary z irytacji.  
\- Molly była też przyjaciółką Johna, prawda? Moriarty eliminuje wszystkich, którzy są dla Johna bliscy. Będzie to robił, dopóki  
nie zostanie z Johnem sam - powiedział dumnie, uśmiechając się do siebie w umyśle.

Mógł bez problemów - no, może nie do końca - zabić Mary. Wokół nich leżało wiele ostrych gałęzi i ciężkich kamieni. Wiedział,  
że nawet ranny, będzie szybszy od dziewczyny. Jednak był świadomy, że byłoby korzystniejsze, gdyby pozwolił Mary pójść z nim.  
Była inteligentna i zręczna, co było bez wątpienia przydatne. Po wszystkim mógł ją zabić, a Johna zabrać dla siebie.

\- Mój Boże, powinnam zrobić coś wcześniej. Biedne kochanie... Oh, John, tak mi przykro.  
Mary zakryła twarz rękoma i westchnęła. Sherlock zignorował dreszcze, słysząc te czułe słowa.  
\- Nie obwiniaj się, Mary. Naprawimy to - powiedział ze szczerością. _Ja na pewno rozwiążę swoje problemy._  
\- Tylko od czego mamy zacząć? Jeżeli mamy wziąć sprawy we własne ręce, musimy zdobyć jakąś broń. A jak do jasnej cholery  
mamy to zrobić? Jesteśmy w środku lasu, Sherlock - westchnęła Mary i oparła się o pień drzewa.  
\- Nie potrzebujemy broni, Mary. Oni mogą mieć przewagę, ale my wiemy jak przetrwać - mruknął Sherlock. Musiał zebrać  
wszystkie siły, by wstać w ziemi. Blondynka skrzyżowała ramiona.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Powiedz mi, co planujesz.  
\- To będzie mniej skomplikowane, niż ci się wydaje. - Sherlock odważył się zrobić krok do przodu i odczuł ulgę, że jego noga  
nie bolała go tak bardzo, jak wcześniej. Chociaż nadal odczuwał ból.  
\- Mają Johna, a to może być ich zarówno siła, jak i słabość. - Gdy Mary spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, Sherlock kontynuował.  
\- Moriarty chce grać z psychologiczną grę i taką dostanie... Użyjemy Johna przeciwko niemu.  
\- Jak? John zna prawdziwą naturę Jima. Co możemy rozbić? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie jestem pewny, czy Moriarty utrzymuje Johna nieprzytomnego, czy może próbuje nim manipulować, mówiąc, że to ja  
jestem tym złym. W każdym razie to nam pomoże. Jedynym sposobem, by zranić Moriarty'ego - naprawdę go zranić - będzie  
przeciągnięcie Johna na naszą stronę. Tak, aby zaczął gardzić Jimem. Ten wzrok Johna, pełen strachu i obrzydzenia, kiedy  
dowie się, co tak naprawdę stało się z Molly i kto spowodował wypadek, zniszczy James'a. Nie ma nic gorszego na świecie, niż  
rozczarowanie osoby, którą się kocha. - Sherlock wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie bardziej do siebie niż do Mary.  
\- To ma sens. Musimy wziąć ich z zaskoczenia. I chociaż Jim chce, żebyś na niego polował, to na pewno nie pozwoli, żebyś był  
gdzieś w pobliżu Johna. Poza tym on nie spodziewa się mnie. - Mary podrapała się w szyję.  
Sherlock spojrzał prosto w jej jasnoniebieskie oczy.  
\- Dokładnie.


	12. Chapter 12

Jim za nic w świecie nie mógł się powstrzymać. Widział, że John znienawidzi go później, ale co miał zrobić, gdy miłość jego  
życia była tak blisko. Oboje byli bezpiecznie zamknięci w małym mauzoleum. Sebastian pilnował tego miejsca na zewnątrz.  
Mike został odurzony narkotykami i rzucony na zimną trawę. Nic nie mogło powstrzymać Jima, przed rzuceniem się na Johna  
i zawładnięcia jego ciałem. Blondyn leżał na fioletowej pościeli, jego głowa spoczywała na jedwabnych, złotych poduszkach.  
Jim zorganizował wszystko tak, aby jego ukochany leżał w komfortowym miejscu, dopóki zdecydują się ruszyć w drogę. Jim  
zaplanował wszystko od A do Z. Żałował tylko, że nie będzie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Holmesa, gdy dotrze do mauzoleum i znajdzie  
jedynie list w pustym pomieszczeniu.

Jim miał bardzo wpływowych krewnych w Londynie, którzy posiadali brudne sekrety i o których Jim był świadomy.  
Dlatego byli więcej niż szczęśliwi, gdy dowiedzieli się, że ten będzie milczał. Lecz w zamian na to musieli wyświadczyć mu małą  
przysługę. Pozwolili dołączyć mu do biznesu i udostępnili mieszkanie dla niego i Johna. Wszystko było dokładnie zaplanowane.

Jim nie potrafił skupić się na liście do drugiego geniusza. To była dla niego świetna zabawa, ale nadszedł czas by ją zakończyć.  
Oczy Jima wędrowały po ciele Johna. Wiedział, że nie było na świecie gry, której nagroda byłaby więcej warta, niż to cudowne  
stworzenie zwane John Hamish Watson. Jim wiele razy próbował przekonać blondyna, by uciekł z nim z własnej woli, lecz nigdy  
mu się nie udało. Teraz John nie miał wyboru. Nadal był nieprzytomny. Jim wiedział, że chłopiec niebawem obudzi się i  
konfrontacja jest nieunikniona. John będzie musiał zgodzić się na jego plan. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi, to Harry i pani Watson mogą  
mieć mały wypadek. To prawdopodobnie wywoła u Johna furię, ale w końcu pogodzi się z tym i wyjedzie z Jimem do Londynu.  
John od zawsze chciał studiować tam medycynę. Mogliby żyć szczęśliwie z dala od tej wioski.

Geniusz w końcu upuścił pióro i usiadł obok Johna. Chłopiec spał na boku, jego usta były lekko rozchylone a włosy potargane  
i przylegające do skroni. Jim położył się za nim, jak najbliżej mógł, ale bez dotykania go. Zrobił głęboki wdech i przytłoczył go  
wspaniały zapach Johna. Zapragnął poczuć jego smak. Instynktownie przybliżył usta do szyi Johna i przejechał językiem po jego  
delikatnej skórze. Chłopiec wzdrygnął się lekko. Jim odsunął się i momentalnie tego pożałował. Wciąż czuł smak Johna na  
języku, co było jak narkotyk. Chciał więcej.

Okrążył lewą ręką talię Johna i przycisnął go do siebie. Warknął, gdy jego twardy penis poczuł ciepło blondyna. Pozwolił, aby  
jego żądza i podniecenie zawładnęło nim. Delikatnie położył Johna na brzuch i usiadł okrakiem na jego udach. Podniósł koszulę  
blondyna i oblizał usta. Jim przejechał dłońmi po skórze Johna i zaczął pieścić urocze dołeczki na dole jego pleców. _Johnny_  
 _wygląda, jakby był wyrzeźbiony przez anioły. Jest taki doskonały._ Oczywiście Jim nigdy nie wierzył w anioły, ale mógłby to  
zmienić. Dla Johna mógłby uwierzyć we wszystko i zrobić wszystko.

Zaczął obdarowywać kręgosłup Johna delikatnymi pocałunkami, zostawiając na opalonej skórze czerwone ślady od zarostu.  
Kiedy poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany, ściągnął spodnie Johna razem z jego majtkami. _Oh, Johnny._ Geniusz bez zastanowienia  
chwycił miękkie pośladki i ścisnął mocno. John zadrżał pod nim, ale ciągle spał. Jim rozchylił pośladki blondyna i zbliżył usta do  
jego najbardziej wrażliwej części. Zaczął pieścić go ustami i językiem. Całował i ssał otwór przez długi czas. John smakował  
najlepiej w jego najbardziej intymnym miejscu.

Kiedy Jim zdecydował, że dziurka Johna jest wystarczająco mokra i rozluźniona, szybko wyciągnął bolącego i twardego penisa ze  
spodni, i zaczął wchodzić w ukochanego. Geniusz pozwolił sobie na długie i głośne jęknięcie, gdy poczuł wokół siebie ciepłego  
i ciasnego Johna.  
\- O ku*a, Johnny. Wszędzie jesteś taki doskonały.  
Jim zamarł w miejscu, kiedy John poruszył się lekko i zaczął mamrotać coś niezrozumiałego. Po chwili brunet oparł się na łokciach  
i zatopił twarz we włosach Johna. Powoli zaczął wchodzić głębiej. Pozycja nie była zbyt wygodna, ale była najlepsza, jeżeli chciał  
poczuć ukochanego całkowicie.

Bez zbędnego marnowania czasu, ustali twarde i szybkie tempo, biorąc wszystko, czego chciał od Johna. _Kocham cię tak bardzo,_  
 _że nie mogę się kontrolować. Tylko spójrz, co ze mną robisz._ Jim jęknął głośno i krzyknął imię Johna, kiedy doszedł głęboko w  
ukochanym. To było najlepsze uczucie od dawna. W oszołomieniu zastanawiał się ile razy będą to robić w ich mieszkaniu.  
Wyobrażał sobie Johna, błagającego go o mocniejsze i szybsze pchnięcia.

W końcu wyszedł z ciała ukochanego i upadł obok. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nieprzytomną istotę i niemal poczuł się  
winny tego, co zrobił. 'Prawie' było kluczowym słowem, bo jak mógłby czuć się źle po takiej wspaniałej rzeczy?  
Jim usiadł, schował penisa do spodni i oczyścił Johna, najczulej jak to było możliwe. Blondyn na pewno będzie czuł się źle po  
przebudzeniu. Jim miał gęsią skórkę, wiedząc, że to on był powodem tego, jak John będzie się czuł. To on był jedyną osobą, która  
była wewnątrz Johna i tak już pozostanie. Pocałował blondyna w policzek i odgarnął włosy w jego pięknej twarzy. Później  
podszedł o grobowca, na którym leżało pióro i papier. Czując inspirację, zaczął pisać.

(Nie do końca) Drogi Sherlock

Było bardzo zabawnie, patrzeć, jak tańczysz, co ci zagram. Ale tatuś ma już przy sobie małego blondyna, co wiąże się  
z ogromną, ale wspaniałą odpowiedzialnością. Każdy kiedyś musi dorosnąć. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia ty też.

XXX

P.S. Pozbądź się Mary, zanim ona zrobi to pierwsza.

 

Uśmiechając się szeroko, Jim złożył kartę. W momencie, kiedy miał podejść do jego ukochanego - pragnął wykorzystać każdą  
szansę, gdy John był nieprzytomny - ktoś mocno zapukał w marmurowe drzwi mauzoleum.  
\- O co chodzi, Sebby? - zapytał, lecz odpowiadała mu cisza.  
\- Sebby? - Jim był wyraźnie poirytowany.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to najwyższy czas na poważną rozmowę, Moriarty.  
To nie był głos Sebastiana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienie. Niestety tak się dzieje, kiedy nie płaci się za internet...:)  
> Tydzień bez Johnlocka, to koszmar... Teraz postaram się tłumaczyć na bieżąco.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i 'kudoski'. Jesteście kochani:*

Było nawet łatwo, odciągnąć Morana od bram cmentarza. Sherlock uznał rzekomą śmierć Mary, jako zaletę, ponieważ nikt  
nie mógł spodziewać się jej obecności. Nakazał jej ukryć się za drzewami po lewej stronie, podczas gdy on schował się tuż za  
posągiem z prawej. Policzył do dziesięciu i usłyszał jak kamień, który rzuciła Mary, uderzył w trawę, a później w małą kupkę liści,  
hałasując na tyle, by zwrócić uwagę Morana. Dziewczyna zaczęła uciekać, zmuszając Sebastiana do pościgu i tym samym  
odciągając go od cmentarza. Sherlock nie miał problemów, ze znalezieniem miejsca, gdzie Jim przetrzymywał Johna, zwłaszcza  
z pomocą Mary, która powiedziała mu, że rodzina Moriarty'ego pochodziła z Irlandii, i jako nowa w wiosce nie miała jeszcze  
swojego grobu. Co innego rodzina Watsonów. _John jest zamknięty w jego rodzinnym mauzoleum._ Sherlock wiedział, że musi  
się pośpieszyć, pomimo tego, że oczywiście Jim nie planował więzić Johna wiecznie w tym miejscu.

Sherlock uderzył w marmurowe drzwi obiema pięściami. Usłyszał głos Moriarty'ego mówiącego do Morana. Geniusz nie  
odpowiedział. Kiedy ponownie usłyszał zirytowany głos Jima, westchnął i odparł oschle.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to najwyższy czas na poważną rozmowę, Moriarty.

Sherlock mógłby przysiąc, że Jim waha się, co ma zrobić, następnie usłyszał dziwne dźwięki. Moriarty prawdopodobnie  
próbował otworzyć ciężkie drzwi. Zabójca wziął głęboki oddech i starał się zignorować ból, który wciąż nękał jego poranione  
ciało. Pomagała mu adrenalina i zioła Mary, jednak wiedział, że jego nogi i głowa nie były w pełni sprawne. W każdym razie to  
nie miało teraz znaczenia, wszystko, co się liczyło, to uratowanie Johna ze szpon Moriarty'ego.

Gdy drugi psychopata otwarł drzwi, stanęli twarzą w twarz. Sherlock zeskanował małą postać bruneta i był zaskoczony, gdy  
zorientował się, że jego rywal całkowicie opuścił gardę, pozwalając czytać z niego, jak z otwartej książki. Jim wydawał się  
nieco zszokowany i rozczarowany, ale również nieco podekscytowany. _Prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko ich_  
 _znajdę, ale uważa to też za fascynujące_. Było też coś w jego mowie ciała, co nie miało związku z Sherlockiem. Jego ubranie było  
w nieładzie, włosy zmierzwione, z kącika ust wypływała mu cieniutka ścieżka śliny, jego policzki były czerwone a spodnie źle  
dopięte. _Uprawiał seks._ Umysł Sherlocka wirował. Widział wcześniej Morana i nie wydawało się, że miał coś z tym wspólnego.  
 _John._ Ale John nie zrobiłby tego, on odmawiał Moriaty'emu do tego stopnia, że nie mógłby...

Sherlock wbiegł do środka, odpychając Jima, który nawet nie próbował mu przeszkodzić. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył wewnątrz,  
był jego John, leżący w rogu pomieszczenia, przykryty kołdrą i z głową spoczywającą na poduszce. Był zupełnie nieprzytomny.  
Sherlock poczuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona, a jego pięści zaciskają się po bokach. _Moriarty zgwałcił Johna_. Wykorzystał go,  
jak mu się podobało. Sherlock zapomniał, co miał zrobić, jedyną rzeczą, jaką teraz pragnął, to zniszczenie Jamesa Moriaty'ego.  
Gdyby mógł, zgwałciłby bruneta ostrym, żelaznym dildo, plującym ogniem, a w jego usta wsadziłby zatruty knebel. Niestety,  
zamiast tego postanowił rozerwać ciało Moriarty'ego na pół, wpychając na siłę pięść w jego odbyt. A to i tak byłoby o wiele za  
mało. Brunet zasługiwał na większe cierpienie.

Nikt nie miał prawa dotykać jego Johna. Sherlock skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nigdy nie myślał o pocięciu Johna  
i przeanalizowaniu jego wnętrza, aby poznać każdą komórkę ciała. Jednak starał się odpędzać te myśli i nawet jeśli nie  
udawało mu się to, wiedział, że za nic w świecie nie potrafiłby skrzywdzić Johna Watsona. To prawda, że zrobił / zrobi wszystko,  
by zdobyć Johna, ale nigdy nie chciał i nie może, zranić go, by osiągnąć ten cel. Sherlock chciał wszystkiego co najlepsze dla  
blondyna, wiedział, że jest jedyną osobą, która może zapewnić mu pełną ochronę i opiekę. Owszem, był niebezpieczny, ale  
wiedział, że John prędzej czy później, będzie mu wdzięczny.

\- Johnny jest taki idealny. Prawie chciałbym, żebyś poczuł jego smak. Prawie \- głos Jima rozszedł się echem, za plecami Sherlocka.  
\- Nie miałeś pojawić się tutaj, ale mówiąc szczerze, jestem nawet zadowolony, że przyszedłeś. Teraz masz idealny dowód na to,  
że to ja jestem właścicielem Johna. Właścicielem jego ciała i duszy. Ty natomiast jesteś właścicielem jego... ciekawości.

Sherlock przybrał najlepszą maskę chłodu i obojętności, na jaką było go w tej chwili stać. Wiedział, że Moriarty nie uwierzy jego  
grze, mimo to, nie mógł pokazać emocji i tego, jak bardzo chce głowy Jima z frytkami na talerzu.  
Geniusz odwrócił się i założył ręce za plecami.  
\- Dobrze się bawiłeś, gwałcąc go? - zapytał z rozbawieniem.  
Moriarty zmarszczył brwi i wydawało się, że nie robi tego na pokaz.  
\- Ja nie zgwałciłem go, Holmes, kochałem się z nim.  
Sherlock zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- Ach, no tak. Więc powiedz mi, czy spojrzał ci w oczy i powiedział ' O tak, proszę Jim, zrób to mocniej'?  
\- Wkrótce będzie tak mówił. - Na policzkach Irlandczyka pojawiły się miłe wypieki.  
\- Będzie? Cóż, przypuszczam, że tak, skoro ty tak mówisz... - Sherlock uśmiechnął się.  
Moriarty przechylił głowę.  
\- Nie ma sensu udawać, że cię to nie obchodzi, Holmes. Oboje wiemy, że w środku cały się gotujesz.  
\- Zaczynam myśleć, że bardziej zależy ci na grze ze mną, niż na Johnie.  
\- Nigdy. W jaki sposób dostałeś się tu tak szybko?  
\- Ktoś był na tyle miły, aby pomóc młodemu poobijanemu człowiekowi - powiedział Sherlock, otrzepując się  
z niewidzialnego kurzu. Jeden z jego ciemnych loków opadł na oko.  
\- Jak zabijesz Morstan? - Moriarty zapytał wesoło.  
\- Cóż, nie wiem... ale za to jestem pewna, jak ja zabiję ciebie - usłyszeli głos Mary, zaraz po wystrzale z pistoletu.

Moriarty spojrzał prosto w oczy Sherlocka. Był w nich strach, wyższy chłopak był tego pewien. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock sam był  
nieco zaskoczony - i zły - że Mary tak szybko do nich dołączyła. Miał nadzieję, że może rozprawić się z Moriartym, zanim dziewczyna  
wróci. Niższy geniusz odwrócił się, aby stać bokiem do Mary i Sherlocka.  
\- Ach, Mary. Wygląda na to, że Sherlock ulitował się nad tobą. Och i czy to pistolet Sebby'ego? - Moriarty wskazał na SIG'a w ręce  
Mary. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się tylko.  
\- On nie będzie go więcej potrzebował, wierz mi.

Po raz pierwszy od ich konfrontacji Sherlock zobaczył zmianę w postawie Moriarty'ego. Teraz wyglądał na bezradnego. Jego  
nadzieja przepadła wraz z Moranem. Jego kruchość, widoczna przez dwie sekundy, ulotniła się, Jim pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem  
uniósł ręce w geście 'no cóż, co mogę zrobić?'.

\- Uważam, że to urocze, że wy dwoje współpracujecie. Zastanawiam się, kto kogo pierwszy zabije - Moriarty uśmiechnął się  
i klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Znam odpowiedź! Ja zabiję cię pierwszego. Co ty na to? - Mary skierowała pistolet bezpośrednio w głowę Irlandczyka.  
Moriarty westchnął.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego, Mary, kochanie. Jesteś odważna, muszę ci to przyznać, ale sama wiesz, jaki Johnny będzie smutny, gdy się  
dowie. Poza tym chyba nie chcesz etykietki na czole z napisem 'morderca' jak Holmes.  
\- Chyba jak ty! Zabiłeś Molly! Swoją przyjaciółkę! Jesteś popieprzony! - krzyczała Mary.

Usta Moriarty'ego zamieniły się w 'o', a na twarzy pojawił się kpiący wyraz szoku.  
\- Sherly ci to powiedział? Tsk, tsk, wydaje się, że ktoś tu jest niezłym kłamcą! - Jim zaśpiewał ostatnie słowo.  
\- Chociaż to zrozumiałe, że nie chciał się przyznać do zabicia Molly i Victora. Bo jak inaczej miałabyś sie zgodzić mu pomóc, prawda?

Mary zawahała się przez chwilę. Jej wzrok przeszedł na Sherlocka.  
\- On próbuje mną manipulować, prawda? Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że kłamie, Sherlock.  
Sherlock spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego miałabyś wierzyć w słowa człowieka, który zgwałcił Johna?  
Mary wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
\- Co? ZGWAŁCIŁEŚ Johnny'ego? - Podeszła do przodu i chwyciła pistolet mocniej w dłoni.  
\- Zabiję cię, ku*a, James! Rozmażę twój pieprzony mózg na ścianie!  
Ciało Moriarty'ego zadrżało lekko.  
\- Sherlock nie ma żadnych zasad, mówiąc o mnie, podczas gdy on...  
\- O mój Boże! Nawet nie zaprzeczysz? Masz to wypisane na twarzy! Zgwałciłeś mojego ukochanego! Pieprzyłeś mojego Johna!  
Łzy Mary spływały po jej zarumienionej twarzy.  
\- Jakieś ostatnie słowa, James? Nie, żeby mi zależało!

Moriarty spojrzał na Johna z tęsknotą i rozpaczą w ciemnych oczach, choć jego ciało było opanowane i spokojne. Sherlock mógł  
z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że w tym momencie, Jim się poddał. Widząc kogoś tak silnego i niebezpiecznego - jak on -  
rozpadającego się na jego oczach, mógłby stwierdzić, że jest to smutne. Mógłby, gdyby tym kimś nie był gwałciciel jego Johna.  
Mary przeniosła ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą.  
\- Więc? Liczę do pięciu...

Jim zamrugał, w jego oczach błyszczały łzy. Popatrzył na śpiącego Johna.  
\- Kocham cię, Johnny. Przykro mi, że nie będę w stanie dać ci tego, co potrzebujesz. Ale mam nadzieję, że dasz radę uciec  
z dala od tych prześladowców. Żegnaj, kochanie.

Mary odwróciła twarz z obrzydzeniem, słysząc te słowa. Wydawało się, że chce coś powiedzieć, lecz pokręciła głową i chwyciła  
pistolet, pociągając za spust. Kula trafiła prosto w głowę Jima. Irlandczyk w ostatniej chwili uśmiechnął się i upadł na ziemię.  
Sherlock musiał zatkać uszy, aby zagłuszyć głośny dźwięk strzału. Spojrzał na Johna, który poruszył się delikatnie. Jedna z rąk  
blondyna powędrowała do twarzy, lecz jego oczy wciąż były zamknięte. _Budzi się_. Sherlock nie mógł stracić takiej okazji.  
 _To będzie bolało, ale szanse na powodzenie, są w tej chwili największe._

Mary stała z zamkniętymi oczami i zwieszoną bronią. Sherlock rozbił krok do przodu i uniósł ręce w powietrzu.  
\- Zrobiłaś, co musiałaś, Mary. Odłóż broń - powiedział z udawaną obawą i strachem w głosie.  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Mary otworzyła oczy i cofnęła się, zwiększając dystans między nimi. Wycelowała pistolet w Sherlocka.  
\- Uważaj, bo tak zrobię. Pozbyłam się jednego problemu, teraz muszę pozbyć się drugiego.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty naprawdę...  
\- Wiem, co jesteś w stanie zrobić, Sherlock. Widzę to w twoich oczach. Jesteś bardziej podobny do mnie, niż bym tego chciała.  
Kogo my oszukujemy, jesteśmy tacy sami jak James. Zaczęłam podejrzewać coś, odkąd usłyszałam twoją małą opowieść o  
Victorze... i Molly. Słowa Jamesa były ostatnią kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy. Byłam na dziewięćdziesiąt procent  
przekonana przez to, co wyciągnęłam od Morana. Nie zabiłam go, o nie, on był zwykłym sługusem. Nie zabiłam go, ale  
sprawiłam ból. Zanim znokautowałam go, powiedział mi, że Jim to szalony sukinsyn, ale to ty jesteś mordercą. I wiesz co?  
Uwierzyłam mu, bo Moran jest zwykłym, prostym człowiekiem, który nie wie jak dobrze kłamać. Inaczej niż ty i ja.

Mary westchnęła.  
\- Biedny Johnny, dlaczego wokół niego zawsze kręcą się szaleńcy?  
Sherlock skrzyżował ramiona, śmiejąc się nisko i niebezpiecznie.  
\- Tylko mówisz, zamiast działać.  
\- Przygotuj się, Sherlock. Tak jak powiedziałam, jesteś ostatnim problemem, którego muszę się pozbyć.

_Teraz. To się stanie teraz. Przygotuj się, Sherlock._

Sherlock niemal widział kulę, która zbliżała się do niego. Szybko uchylił się, sprawiając, że zamiast w serce pocisk uderzył w  
obojczyk. Spojrzał na sufit mauzoleum, przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że anioły patrzyły na niego. Zupełnie jakby uśmiechały  
się z radością w ich szarych oczach. Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że również się uśmiecha. Nigdy nie czuł szczęścia, dopóki nie  
spotkał Johna. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszał, zanim łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, było:  
\- Mary?! Co ty zrobiłaś?!


	14. Chapter 14

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Sherlock zauważył, była biała plama, która sprawiła, że odruchowo zamknął mocniej oczy. Drugą rzeczą,  
jaką zauważył, było dziwne - ale nie niepożądane - ciepło na prawej ręce. Zmusił się, aby ponownie otworzyć oczy. Tym razem  
światło nie było tak agresywne. Kiedy obraz przed jego oczami przestał być tak rozmazany, zobaczył beżowy sufit z lampą na  
środku. Odwracając głowę, uświadomił sobie, że jest w pokoju szpitalnym - bardzo małym pokoju. Wreszcie jego wzrok  
powędrował w miejsce, skąd odczuwał to pocieszające ciepło. Jego serce prawie zatrzymało się na ten widok. John siedział na  
krześle przy łóżku, ze zwieszoną głową. Spał. Miał na sobie niebieski szlafrok, który wyglądał, jakby był szyty na miarę, jego blond  
włosy były zmierzwione, a ciało aż krzyczało z wycieńczenia. _Prawdopodobnie jest po tysiącach badań_. Jego ręka leżała  
opiekuńczo na dłoni Sherlocka, i to było doskonałe. John był doskonały.

Sherlock uścisnął rękę Johna. Chciał wiedzieć, jak to jest. Wiedział, że już niebawem będzie miał zaszczyt, chodzenia z nim za rękę  
na ulicy, gdzie każdy będzie mógł zobaczyć, że John należy do Sherlocka. Chciał zmienić pozycję i w momencie, gdy poruszył się,  
momentalnie tego pożałował. Jego obojczyk piekł. Sherlock spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że jest zabandażowany. Dotknął lewą ręką  
rany na głowie, która jak się mógł spodziewać, była opatrzona. Jego ranna noga leżała na miękkiej podkładce.

\- Sherlock? - powiedział John, ziewając i zabierając dłoń. Sherlock momentalnie zatęsknił za jego dotykiem.  
\- John, jak się czujesz? - zapytał brunet i zdziwił się, że jego głos był tak ochrypły.  
John prychnął.  
\- To ja jestem tym, który powinien o to zapytać. Zostałeś postrzelony, Sherlock. Tak mi przykro. Jak się czujesz?  
\- To mi powinno być przykro, John. To przeze mnie, cię to spotkało. - Sherlock naprawdę czuł się winny, lecz wiedział, że od tej  
pory, będzie chronić Johna, nawet gdyby miał oddać swoje życie. Postanowił, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, żeby coś takiego się  
powtórzyło. John już zawsze będzie pod jego opieką.

\- To nie twoja wina, Sherlock. To było jedno wielkie szaleństwo. Ale cieszę się, że to koniec. Tak wiele się zmieniło, tak wielu  
ludzi zostało skrzywdzonych. - John zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Sherlock zapragnął być powietrzem w jego płucach.  
\- Ale wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.  
\- Jest dobrze. Wszystko boli, ale zdecydowanie mniej. A ty? Czy oni...  
John przytaknął głową.  
\- Tak. Mam już za sobą badania lekarskie potwierdzające gwałt. - John zagryzł dolną wargę.  
\- Nie wierzę w to, co się stało! Zawsze wiedziałem, że Jim jest... inny, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że jest w stanie dopuścić  
się takich rzeczy, i Mary... ona zaskoczyła mnie najbardziej.

Sherlock odczekał chwilę.  
\- Co się z nią stało? W ogóle, co się działo, po tym, jak straciłem przytomność? - Sherlock znał odpowiedź, ale każdy pretekst,  
by słuchać głosu Johna, była dobry. John przeczesał dłonią włosy, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej. _Cudownie._  
\- Mary zaczęła bredzić coś, że ty jesteś łajdakiem, a ona bohaterką, w co było bardzo trudno uwierzyć, bo to ona trzymała pistolet,  
a ty wykrwawiałeś się na podłodze. - John potrząsnął głową na samo wspomnienie.  
\- Ktoś zadzwonił po policję, ale nie mam pojęcia kto. W pobliżu stał jakiś dziwny czarny samochód, który odjechał, gdy tylko policja  
przyjechała. Hmm... W tej chwili Sebastian jest opatrywany, Mary została zabrana na policję, a Jim... sam wiesz.

Sherlock chciał dotknąć dłoń Johna, ale wiedział, że to może być za wiele i za szybko. Zamiast tego próbował usiąść, wiedząc, że  
John będzie starał się go powstrzymać i dzięki temu dotknie go. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, słodki blond chłopak, zrobił dokładnie to,  
o czym myślał Sherlock. Brunet cieszył się uczuciem ciepłych placów na jego ciele.

\- Nie możesz poruszać się za wiele, Sherlock. Jeżeli potrzebujesz czegoś, po prostu mi powiedz, dobrze? - John powiedział czule,  
pieszcząc dłonią zdrowe ramię Sherlocka i wywołując u niego gęsią skórkę.  
\- Dziękuję, John - powiedział Sherlock, starając się ukryć emocje, które kotłowały się w nim.

Milczeli przez kilka chwil. Cisza nie była niewygodna. Dłoń Johna co jakiś czas sięgała w stronę Sherlocka, ale nie dotykała go.  
Zatrzymywała się kilka milimetrów przed jego skórą. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej intymności.  
Chciał więcej, więcej Johna. Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Brunet westchnął, lecz John siedział w miejscu.  
\- Proszę wejść - powiedział po prostu.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Mike Stamford. Miał na sobie szary sweter i brudne jeansy. Był wyraźnie zakłopotany.  
Był świeżo po kąpieli, ale najwyraźniej nic nie jadł. Jego ubranie nie było wyprasowane, najwyraźniej ostatnio jego życie,  
nie było usłane różami. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, miał worki pod oczami i był blady. Sherlock znał ten stan. Mike wciąż  
odczuwał działanie narkotyków, podanych mu przez Jima.

\- Cześć, chłopaki. Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam - powiedział nieśmiało, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- W porządku, Mike. Jak się czujesz? - zapytał John, uśmiechając się do niego. Mike wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dziwnie, szczerze mówiąc. Niewiele pamiętam od wypadku.  
\- Przykro mi, że spotkało cię to. Całe to zamieszanie, było z mojego powodu. Ja... - John pokręcił skruszony głową.  
Sherlock szybko przewał mu.  
\- Przestań, John. To nie była twoja wina. Moriaty był psychopatą, ty nie możesz brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za jego czyny.  
Mike skinął głową.  
\- Zgadzam się, John. Ty byłeś główną ofiarą.  
Mike podszedł, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
\- Przyjechałem, tutaj, bo chciałem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz i ... wydaje mi się, że coś jest nie tak z Victorem.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? Rozmawiałeś z nim?  
\- Właśnie chodzi o to, że poszedłem do jego domu i jego rodzice powiedzieli, że on w ogóle nie wrócił z obozu.  
Mike spojrzał na Sherlocka, który za wszelką cenę próbował stłumić w sobie chęć uduszenia go, za zbyt długi język.  
\- Czy ty nie odprowadziłeś go do domu? Mówiłeś, że jego rodzice kłócili się, ale kiedy tam byłem,  
wszystko wydawało się w porządku.

Sherlock wiedział, że to się kiedyś wyda, ale planował pokierować tym w inną stronę.  
\- Tak mi powiedział. I tak, ja odprowadziłem go do domu, ale nie wchodziłem do środka - powiedział jego najbardziej  
naturalnym tonem.  
\- On nie dzwonił do ciebie, prawda? Powiedziałeś, że on zadzwoni, jeśli wszytko będzie dobrze - powiedział zmartwiony John.  
\- Tak, to prawda. Myślisz, że... Nie, nie sądzę, że oni posunęliby się do tego. - Sherlock zrobił gest, jakby jego myśli były  
absurdalne. Wiedział, że chłopcy dadzą się nabrać.

\- Co? - zapytał Mike, chwytając przynętę.  
\- Nie, to pewnie nic takiego. Chociaż to dziwne skoro mówisz, że u nich wszystko dobrze, skoro ja wyraźnie słyszałem, jak krzyczą  
na Victora, kiedy dzwonił do nich.  
\- Myślisz, że mogli coś mu zrobić? - John zapytał niemal szeptem, pochylając się do przodu i opierając rękę na łóżku. John był taki  
mądry, Sherlock chciał pocałować go i nigdy nie wypuścić. Zmusił się, żeby wyglądać na zmartwionego.  
\- Być może. Bo gdzie Victor mógłby być?  
\- Jego rodzice są może nerwowi, ale oni nie są... mordercami! - Mike mruknął ostatnie słowo.  
\- Powiedziałbym to samo o Mary, gdybyś zapytał mnie wczoraj rano - westchnął John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie. _To jest mój chłopak. Teraz muszę tylko pociągnąć jeszcze za kilka sznurków i będziesz_  
 _całkowicie mój. Żaden Mike Stamford nie stanie mi na drodze._

\-------------------

Kobiece kroki rozbrzmiewały w małym i brzydkim korytarzu. Był pusty. W pobliżu nie było żadnego policjanta czy więźnia.  
Wszystkie cele były puste. Wszystkie oprócz ostatniej, do której zmierzała. Była wdzięczna za łatwość, z jaką przyszło jej się dostać  
do tego miejsca, choć musiała przyznać, że czuła się nieco rozczarowana. Miała nadzieję, że ta część planu będzie bardziej  
ekscytująca, poza tym będzie pracować z kobietą, a ona zawsze wolała towarzystwo kobiet.

Gdy w końcu stanęła przed małą celą, zobaczyła bardzo smutną blondynkę w poplamionych ubraniach. Dziewczyna siedziała  
ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.  
\- Mary Morstan?  
Blondynka ostrożnie odwróciła się i spojrzała na kobietę, nie odpowiadają, lecz kiwając głową.  
\- Dobrze. Słyszałam, że jesteś bystra. Chcesz się stąd wydostać?  
Mary zmrużyła oczy.  
\- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego oferujesz mi pomoc?  
\- Ja nie oferuję ci pomocy. Chcę wejść z tobą w układ. Jeżeli zgodzisz się, to wypuszczę cię, jeżeli nie, to obawiam się, że  
staniesz przed sądem.  
Mary spojrzała w dół, zastanawiając się w milczeniu.  
\- Co to za układ? - zapytała, patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy.  
\- Chcę dorwać Sherlocka Holmesa - odpowiedziała brunetka z uśmiechem. Mary wyszczerzyła zęby.  
\- Wchodzę w to.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Powinieneś zatrzymać się u mnie - zasugerował John. Jego ręce podtrzymywały Sherlocka, kiedy pomagał mu wstać z łóżka.

Sherlock nie mógł nic powiedzieć - ledwie potrafił myśleć. John był taki piękny i troskliwy, do tego bardzo martwił o  
Sherlocka. To było cudowne uczucie wiedzieć, że cała troska blondyna była skierowana dla niego. Co w takiej chwili mógł  
powiedzieć, kiedy czuł ciepło bijące od niższego chłopca? Pod pozorem braku równowagi chwycił ramię Johna i zacisnął mocno.  
W tej chwili nienawidził tych wszystkich warstw tkanin dzielących ich skóry, ale ulgę sprawiała mu świadomość, że już niebawem  
pozbędzie się ubrań.

\- Dziękuję, ale ja wciąż mam zarezerwowany pokój w zajeździe - powiedział Sherlock, wiedząc, - i chcąc - że John będzie nalegać.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł, iść tam. Chodzi mi o to, że my nie wiemy, co się stało z Victorem, prawda? Może jego  
rodzice.... chociaż mam nadzieję, że się mylę.  
John prowadził powoli Sherlocka w stronę drzwi.

Sherlock wiedział, że musi rozwiązać problem ze Stamford'em i rodzicami Victora, ale teraz nie miał nastroju. Jedyne,  
o czym myślał, to o dotarciu do domu Johna i wejściu do jego sypialni. Chciał być blisko jego rzeczy, miejsca gdzie John spędzał  
większość jego czasu i łóżka gdzie spał. Sherlock musiał zapanować nad sobą, bo inaczej blondyn poczułby jego dreszcze.  
\- Może masz rację, ale... ja naprawdę nie chcę przeszkadzać twojej rodzinie.  
\- Nie będziesz przeszkadzał. Moja mama opiekuje się chora ciotką, a moja siostra obsługuje ją - powiedział John, otwierając drzwi.

Sherlock poczuł słodko - gorzkie uczucie. Oczywiście cieszył się, że będzie miał Johna wyłącznie dla siebie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać  
wzrastającego gniewu, gdy myślał o matce i siostrze Johna, które nie troszczą się o niego, o tym wszystkim, co wycierpiał. John został  
ranny i zgwałcony, ale żadna z nich nie pofatygowała się do niego z wizytą. Sherlock nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak tak doskonała istota,  
jak John Watson, mogła być tak zaniedbywana przez ludzi wokół niego. Powinno być całkiem odwrotnie. John powinien być kochany  
i pielęgnowany, zasługiwał, by się nim zająć i głaskać go. Sherlock mógłby dać mu to wszystko i zapewnić mu życie, na jakie John  
w pełni zasługiwał. Najpierw jednak postanowił ukarać wszystkich, którzy nie traktowali Johna jak najcenniejszej osoby na świecie.

\- W takim razie w porządku. Będę zaszczycony. Dziękuję, John - Sherlock starał się brzmieć naturalnie.  
\- Ale myślę, że najpierw powinienem zabrać moje rzeczy z zajazdu.  
\- Na pewno? Torba, którą wziąłeś na obóz, jest w moich rzeczach, sanitariusze mi ją dali - John powiedział niewinnie, nie wiedząc,  
jak blisko był od znalezienia narzędzi Sherlocka.  
\- Tak, muszę zabrać swoje ubrania. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby twoje na mnie pasowały - zaśmiał się Sherlock, próbując rozweselić  
nastrój. Był w wielkim szoku, bo John o mały włos dowiedział się, kim on był tak naprawdę. To mogłoby sprawić, że wszystko byłoby  
o wiele trudniejsze, niż jest teraz.  
\- Dobrze, ale pójdę z tobą, okej?

Sherlock skinął głową. Myślał, że jego klatka piersiowa wybuchnie ze szczęścia. John był z natury bardzo opiekuńczy. W pierwszej  
kolejności dbał o innych, a nie o siebie, co było nie do zniesienia dla Sherlocka. Brunet pomyślał, że każdy człowiek na świecie,  
powinien być zobowiązany, by pomóc Johnowi, a karą za niewypełnienie tego obowiązku, powinna być śmierć.  
Ale dopóki - niestety - on nie miał wystarczającej mocy, żeby zarządzić taki obowiązek, postanowił samemu go wypełniać.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz - powiedział Sherlock, idąc korytarzem.  
\- Ale chcę - ton Johna był władczy i nie znał sprzeciwu.

\------------------

Po zabraniu swoich rzeczy ze szpitala i małej przekąsce w kafeterii John i Sherlock udali się czerwonym rowerem blondyna do zajazdu.  
Ciało bruneta było o wiele silniejsze, niż kiedy trzy dni wcześniej przyjechał do szpitala. Czasami nawet zapominał, że miał dziurę  
w obojczyku. Czuł się niewiarygodnie dobrze, siedząc za Johnem i trzymając go w talii, by nie spaść. Chciał ukryć twarz w złote  
włosy Johna, ale wiedział, że było na to jeszcze za wcześnie.

\- Chłopcy! Tak się o was martwiłam! Słyszałam, co się stało, nawet Mike tu przyszedł. O boże!  
Pani Trevor ruszyła, by uściskać ich obu, gdy weszli do środka zajazdu. Sherlock zauważył, jak Johnowi było ciężko udawać, że czuje  
się dobrze w ramionach kobiety, która była według niego podejrzaną.  
\- Jak się czujecie? Wiecie, gdzie jest Victor? Tak się o niego martwię! Myślałam, że on jest jedną z ofiar, ale policja powiedziała,  
że nie znalazła go tam...

Policja dała się Sherlockowi we znaki. Przesłuchiwali jego i Johna dwa razy, gdy przychodzili do szpitala, zadając zawsze te same  
pytania i dostając zawsze te same odpowiedzi. Powiedzieli im, że Mary uciekła z celi i nigdzie nie mogą jej znaleźć. Ta wiadomość  
sprawiła, że John zaczął panikować, siedział na łóżku Sherlocka i zaczął się trząść. Sherlock nie bal się Mary i nie martwił się zbytnio.  
To prawda, że była mądra i zdeterminowana, ale nie mogła porównywać się z Sherlockiem. Mógłby pozbyć się jej, kiedy tylko pojawiłaby  
się w zasięgu jego wzroku, co więcej to on miał teraz zaufanie Johna. Mary była skończona, ale jeśli myślała, że wciąż może coś ugrać,  
Sherlock pozwoliłby jej spróbować.

\- Ostatni raz widziałem Victora, kiedy wchodził przez te drzwi. Powiedział, że zadzwoni do mnie, gdyby coś się działo - Sherlock  
nauczył się tego zdania na pamięć, bo ciągle musiał go powtarzać.  
\- Ale ja nic o tym nie wiem! Chyba że był tu, gdy spaliśmy - pani Trevor wzięła głęboki oddech, zaciskając dłonie.  
\- Myślisz, że Victor był tutaj, zabrał swoje rzeczy i uciekł?  
\- A brakuje jego rzeczy? - zapytał John, krzyżując ramiona.  
\- Nie, nie za bardzo. Ani stąd, ani z naszego domu. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Policja powiedziała, że powinniśmy poczekać kolejny  
tydzień, bo teraz zajmują się sprawą Jima. Kolejny tydzień! Mój syn mógł zostać porwany lub zabity!  
Zakryła oczy rękami i zaczęła dyszeć.

\- Niech się pani napije wody, pani Trevor. My jesteśmy tu, tylko żeby zabrać rzeczy Sherlocka. On przenosi się do mnie - powiedział  
John, wchodząc po schodach.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? - oczy pani Trevor rozszerzył się.  
\- Najpierw pani Adler, a teraz ty... o boże...

To zwróciło uwagę Sherlocka.  
\- Pani Adler nie jest już tu gościem?  
Kobieta pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie, ona zapłaciła i po prostu wyszła, nie podając żadnego powodu. A teraz ty...  
\- Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, chyba zgodzi się pani ze mną, że Sherlock powinien przebywać wśród przyjaciół, prawda pani  
Trevor? - John powiedział spokojnie, ale stanowczo.

Sherlock miał gęsią skórkę. John uważał go za swojego przyjaciela. Sherlock nigdy nie miał żadnych przyjaciół - tak na dobra sprawę,  
to nigdy ich nie chciał. Zapragnął podpalić całe to miasto i zabrać Johna daleko stąd. Mógłby przekonać Mycorfta, aby pomógł im,  
wydostać się z Europy, gdzie mogliby żyć w małym, ale przytulnym domku. Gdzie klimat nie byłby ani za zimny, ani za gorący.  
Nawet przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby miał przy sobie Johna, może nie czułby takiej potrzeby zabijania. Może... Sherlock  
otrząsnął się z tych myśli. _Będziemy mieli czas, żeby pomyśleć o tym później._

\- Tak, masz rację. Śmiało, chłopcy - odpowiedziała, patrząc na Johna.  
\- Pójdę sam, John. Możesz na mnie poczekać tutaj?  
\- Nie potrzebujesz pomocy?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Poradzę sobie.

Sherlock poszedł schodami do góry i szybko wszedł do swojego pokoju. Miał tylko kilka minut. Natychmiast zapakował wszystkie  
swoje rzeczy, a 'narzędzia' schował do torby, którą przewiesił przez zdrowe ramię. Po raz pierwszy w życiu przeklinał się za to,  
że wyczyścił broń. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby policja znalazła ją z krwią Victora. Niestety teraz było to niemożliwe, musiał wymyślić  
coś innego. To nie było problemem, wiedział dokładnie, co ma zrobić.

\----------------

\- Witam w domu Watson'ów - powiedział John, gdy obaj z Sherlockiem weszli do jego domu.

Miejsce wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak Sherlock myślał, że będzie. Dom był mały, miał drewniane podłogi, ściany zdobiły  
kwieciste tapety, meble były stare, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach herbaty. Wszystko było stare i skromne, lecz Sherlocka to nie  
obchodziło. Odnosił się z szacunkiem do miejsca, gdzie John dorastał i spędzał swoje dzieciństwo. Nawet jeśli dom był pełen  
mrocznych wspomnień, widać było, że blondyn go ceni.

\- Zrobię nam herbaty. Możesz iść do mojego pokoju i poczekać na mnie, jeśli chcesz.  
John uśmiechnął się i Sherlock musiał założyć ręce z plecami, żeby się na niego nie rzucić.  
\- Dobrze - wykrztusił.  
\- Pierwszy pokój po lewej.

Sherlock szybko wspiął się po schodach, ale kiedy dotarł pod pokój Johna, zawahał się przez moment. John był jego bogiem  
i w tym momencie brunet miał wejść do jego świątyni. Powoli przekręcił klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Wkraczając do środka, jego rzeczy  
upadły z hukiem na podłogę, podczas gdy on analizował pokój szerokimi oczami. Na niebieskich ścianach wisiały plakaty jakiegoś  
zespołu, którego Sherlock nie znał. Na małym biurku leżały jakieś papiery i kilka bibelotów. Obok zardzewiałego okna stała obdarta  
sofa i poduszką Union Jack i łóżko. _Łóżko._ Sherlock usiadł na jego brzegu, pieszcząc biało - pomarańczową pościel. Wszystko pachniało  
Johnem. Czysty zapach Johna. To wszystko było bardzo odurzające.

Kroki z holu wyrwały go z jego marzeń.  
\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział John, siadając obok Sherlocka i wręczając mu jedną z filiżanek.  
\- Na zdrowie.

Oboje w ciszy popijali ciepłą herbatę. Sherlock nie miał kompletnie pojęcia jak się zachować i co powiedzieć. W momencie, kiedy  
miał już wygłosić jakiś trywialny komentarz, żeby John nie pomyślał, że jest znudzony lub zdenerwowany, usłyszał ciche pociągnięcie  
nosem. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Johna i zobaczył, że blondyn był cały czerwony na twarzy, a jego usta drgały. Trzymał filiżankę  
mocno przyciśniętą do piersi. Sherlock nie marnował czas, odłożył swoją i Johna filiżankę na bok. Odwrócił się w stronę ukochanego.  
\- Co się stało, John? Boli cię coś? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Jego chłopiec nie powinien płakać. Nie powinien być smutny.  
\- Nie, ja... Przepraszam.  
John ukrył twarz w dłonie i zaczął szlochać.

Sherlock chwycił go delikatnie za ręce i usuną je z jego twarzy. Przyciągnął chłopca do piersi, obejmując jego filigranowe ciało,  
silnymi ramionami. Po krótkim czasie John zacisnął palce na płaszczu Sherlock i trzymał go mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego  
życie. Sherlock zapomniałem na chwilę o jego powściągliwości i pocałował blond włosy chłopca.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, John. To ich wina, nie twoja.  
\- Tyle się stało... I to wszystko z mojego powodu - John mówił, dławiąc się łzami.

Sherlock pocałował go ponownie i odsunął się trochę, żeby chwycić piękną twarz chłopca w obie dłonie.  
\- Jesteś tego wart. Oni wszyscy postąpili źle, ale jesteś tego wart, John.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jestem warty, żeby ich życie legło w gruzach?  
Sherlock nie wahał się ani chwili.  
\- Tak, jesteś. Jeśli miałbym poświęcić tysiąc innych żyć, żeby ratować twoje, na pewno bym to zrobił.  
To była najprawdopodobniej najuczciwsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział.

Przez chwilę myślał, że John wstanie i go wyprosi, ale zamiast tego niższy chłopiec wyciągnął dłoń i przebiegł palcami po  
ciemnych lokach. W końcu pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na policzku wyższego chłopca.  
\- Dziękuję, Sherlock. Nienawidzę płakać i zachowywać się jak dziecko, ale czasami nie daję rady inaczej...

Sherlock pieścił skroń Johna.  
\- Przeszedłeś przez wiele, John. To jest całkowicie naturalna reakcja. Jestem tu dla ciebie i zawsze będę, rozumiesz?  
\- Tak - odpowiedział John, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi Sherlocka.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Jesteś pewna, że to on? - zapytała Mary, zagryzając dolną wargę.  
\- Tak. Spójrz na te wszystkie ostre kąty. To na pewno on - odpowiedziała Irene znudzonym tonem.  
\- No tak, ale my nie możemy zobaczyć dokładnie jego twarzy, więc to nie jest dowód. Na dodatek na tym nagraniu jest wiele innych  
osób. Dlaczego to właśnie on miałby być podejrzanym? - Mary oparła się na krześle i westchnęła z irytacją.

Irene wstała i podeszła do jednej z najbliższych półek w wynajętym pokoju. Chwyciła duży niebieski worek i wróciła do stołu.  
Otworzyła go, uniosła i odwróciła worek, wysypując całą jego zawartość na drewniany stół. Kilka płyt DVD z trzaskiem upadło  
na blat. Blondynka chwyciła jedną z nich, obracając w dłoni.  
\- Co to jest?

Brunetka usiadła i wzięła łyk wina.  
\- To są nagrania, na których widać naszego pięknego zabójcę. Jeżeli oglądać je pojedynczo, wydaje się, że nie dzieje się nic złego,  
ale jeśli przyjrzeć się bliżej, można zobaczyć ustalony wzór - Irene założyła nogę na nogę.  
\- Przez wzór rozumiesz morderstwa. W każdym miejscu gdzie pojawił się Sherlock, po pewnym czasie odnajdywali ciało - powiedziała  
Mary, z podniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Tak. Niestety tego faktu nie mogę wykorzystać jako dowodu, potrzebuję czegoś więcej.  
\- Masz mnie! - Mary wskazała kciukami na siebie. Irene westchnęła.  
\- Tak, ale mówiłam ci już wcześniej. Nie jesteś wiarygodnym świadkiem. Po pierwsze dlatego, że zostałaś aresztowana a teraz zbie...  
\- Jestem zbiegiem przez ciebie - Mary próbowała protestować, ale Irene powstrzymała ją delikatnym ruchem ręki.  
\- W tej chwili jesteś bezużyteczna. Postrzeliłaś dwie osoby, Mary, a jedną z nich zabiłaś! Oni nawet nie będą chcieli cię wysłuchać.  
Ale ze mną masz szansę coś z tym zrobić. I zapewniam cię, mój klient wyciągnie cię z tej sytuacji, jeśli ty pomożesz nam dorwać Sherlocka.  
Mary zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Kto jest twoim klientem?  
\- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedziała Irene, nie patrząc na blondynkę.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nas nie zawiedzie i wyciągnie mnie z tego bagna?  
\- Jest człowiekiem, który płaci za swoje długi, poza tym... Ta sprawa ma z nim wiele wspólnego - Irene wypiła ostatni łyk wina.  
\- Czy Sherlock zabił mu kogoś bliskiego? - zapytała zaciekawiona Mary.  
\- Nie do końca

Czy Irene uśmiechnęła się, czy to może była tylko wyobraźnia Mary? Dziewczyna nie mogła wywnioskować. Brunetka potrząsnęła  
głową i spojrzała na Mary z poważną miną.  
\- Dosyć o moim kliencie. Porozmawiajmy o tym, co musisz zrobić.  
Mary skinęła stanowczo głową.  
\- Dobrze. Więc, co muszę zrobić?  
\- Policja znalazła ciało Molly zakopane w pobliżu jeziora, prawda? - Irene wstała i zaczęła chodzić powoli po pokoju.  
\- Bardzo dobrze wiesz, że tak.  
\- W takim razie musisz tam wrócić.  
Mary wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
\- Co? Dlaczego?  
\- Victor Trevor - Irene zatrzymała się tuż przed dziewczyną.  
\- Jego Holmes też zabił. Nie musiałaś mi o tym mówić, od razu wiedziałam. Widziałam, w jaki sposób patrzył na biednego Trevora, kiedy  
się spotkaliśmy. Ten chłopiec był nikim więcej niż ofiarą, gotową na pożarcie przez drapieżnika.

Mary zacisnęła pięści z wściekłości. Victor był dobrym dzieckiem, nie zasługiwał na śmierć, zwłaszcza z rąk kogoś tak chorego,  
jak Holmes. Molly też nie. Albo John. Jej John. Wiedziała, że Sherlock nie będzie tracić czasu i będzie próbował zdobyć Johna.  
Ta prosta myśl, że zabójca trzyma w ramionach jej Johna... to było zbyt bolesne.

Irene oparła ręce na stole i pochyliła się w stronę Mary, wbijając w nią swój wzrok. Niebieskie oczy blondynki wydawały się tak  
wyblakłe w porównaniu z oczami brunetki. Oczy Irene były drugimi najbardziej wyrazistymi, jakie Mary widziała w swoim życiu.  
Na pierwszym miejscu były oczy Johna. _Tęsknię za tobą kochanie._

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on za tobą też tęsknił - Irene uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Zauważyłam, jak Holmes patrzył na Johna Watsona. Jak drapieżnik, ale w innym znaczeniu... Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś musiała się  
o niego martwić. Jest w lepszej sytuacji niż my.  
Blondynka rozłożyła z irytacją ręce w powietrze.  
\- Jak to?  
\- On jest w objęciach diabła, podczas gdy my będziemy stali mu naprzeciw. Jak myślisz, kto ma większe szanse na wyjście z tego cało?  
Mary zadrżała.

\-----------

Sherlock ledwo mógł kontrolować swój oddech. W końcu miał Johna w swoich ramionach. Leżeli na łóżku blondyna przez ostatnie  
dwadzieścia minut. Sherlock trzymał go mocno, podczas gdy John leżał oparty głową na piersi geniusza. Zabójca nie wiedział, co  
blondyn myślał o tej całej sytuacji. Sherlock nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że przyjaciele nie zachowują się ten sposób.  
To było zbyt intymne. Ale co, jeśli John tego nie widzi? Co, jeśli to dla niego tylko pocieszenie? Czy Sherlock powinien spróbować  
coś zrobić, czy może powinien cieszyć się chwilą?

\- Przestań myśleć - szepnął John, patrząc na niego tymi pięknymi niebieskimi oczami. Sherlock uśmiechnął się.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
John prychnął.  
\- Żartujesz? To jest na tobie wypisane.  
\- Och, więc to teraz ty będziesz dedukować? - Sherlock powiedział żartobliwie, przeczesując włosy na czole Johna.  
\- Spędziłem z tobą dużo zbyt czasu - John zaczął chichotać.  
\- Masz coś przeciwko?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - John przytulił się jeszcze bardziej, zarzucając nogę na Sherlocka.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę. John był tak blisko, jeden zły ruch, a blondyn zauważyłby jego erekcję. To mogłoby być śmieszne, gdyby  
nie było tak frustrujące. Sherlock był zabójcą, drapieżnikiem, był przyzwyczajony do pełnej kontroli nad sytuacją. Ale kiedy był  
w pobliżu Johna, wszystko było całkiem odwrotnie. To John był kapitanem, władcą, to on decydował co robić i kiedy. Sherlock  
czuł się niemal przerażony, będąc na łasce Johna. Geniusz nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, kiedy przestał dbać tylko o siebie.  
Wszystko, co teraz robił, robił z myślą o Johnie. O ironio, jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, był pewien, że w ogóle nie ma uczuć. Myślał  
o sobie jak o socjopacie, osobie, która jest powyżej tych wszystkich bezsensownych uczuć. Och! Jak on bardzo się mylił! Najciemniejsza,  
najmroczniejsza część jego umysłu powiedziała mu, że John musiał umrzeć, tylko dzięki temu mógłby wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej.

Całe jego ciało zadrżało na tę myśl. Spojrzał na piękną twarz blondyna i wiedział po raz kolejny, że wolałby zabić siebie, niż  
sprawić ból Johnowi. Jego myśli musiały uzewnętrznić się na twarzy, bo chwilę później jego uroczy chłopiec chwycił obiema rękami  
jego policzki, pieszcząc palcami porcelanową skórę. Brwi Johna zmarszczyły się w tak uroczy sposób, że Sherlock po prostu nie mógł  
się im oprzeć.  
\- Co się stało, Sherlock?  
\- Przepraszam, czasami mój umysł... wszystko jest w porządku - Sherlock westchnął i próbował się uśmiechnąć.  
John nie był przekonany.

\- Wyjeżdżasz, prawda? To znaczy, jesteś już prawie zdrowy, - przynajmniej fizycznie - więc nie ma powodu, żebyś zostawał dłużej.  
Blondyn spuścił wzrok i chciał zdjąć rękę z policzka Sherlocka, ale geniusz był szybszy i chwycił jego rękę, przyciskając z powrotem  
do policzka.

\- Tak, wyjeżdżam. Ale... - Sherlock podniósł rękę, która do tej pory spoczywała na plecach Johna i uniósł podbródek chłopaka,  
zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- ... pojedziesz ze mną. To znaczy, jeśli chcesz.  
John otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i odchrząknął.  
\- Eee... Co? Ja? Dlaczego chciałbyś mnie ze sobą zabrać?  
\- Proszę, John. Nie jesteś głupi, znasz odpowiedź - powiedział złośliwym tonem. John prychnął.  
\- No tak, ale to nie może być to, o czym myślałem...  
\- Och, naprawdę? Więc, co my teraz robimy? - słowa wyszły z ust Sherlock szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć. Może nawet były powiedziane  
zbyt szorstkim tonem, co nie było jego zamiarem. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Johna.  
\- To znaczy, chodziło mi...  
\- Może to jest zbyt wcześnie, ale... W ciągu tych kilku dni pomogłeś mi bardziej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej. Bardziej niż Jim czy Mary...  
I jeżeli mam się teraz dobrze - na tyle na ile mogę - to tylko dzięki tobie. Nie jestem pewny, co robimy i dokąd to zmierza, ale ja nie  
zamierzam przestawać - John skończył swoje przemówienie z rumieńcem na policzkach.

Sherlock był zaskoczony słowami Johna. Próbował otworzyć usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, chociaż jedno słowo, ale nie mógł nic z siebie  
wykrztusić. Czuł w sobie zbyt wiele uczuć, które nie pozwalały mu wyrazić się słowami. John zachichotał, widząc nieśmiałość Sherlocka.  
Nieoczekiwanie pochylił się i przycisnął ich usta razem. Na początku był to bardzo delikatny i czysty pocałunek, po chwili jednak  
John przesunął się, i teraz leżał na szczycie geniusza. Podpierając się na łokciach, zaczął całować Sherlocka głęboko i namiętnie.  
Brunet poczuł erekcję Johna na swoim brzuchu, jego pragnienie tak silne, że myślał, że to nie możliwe.

Ich języki plątały się ze sobą. John miał kontrolę nad wciąż zszokowanym Sherlockiem. W pewnym momencie ramiona geniusza  
owinęły się wokół talii Johna, przyciągając go bliżej. Po chwili Sherlock poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że odwrócił Johna na plecy  
i zaczął obsypywać jego szczękę i szyję miękkimi pocałunkami. _John jest cały mój. Cały mój._ Sherlock nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.  
Chciał całować, dotykać, pieścić, skatalogować każdy centymetr ciała Johna. Jednak słysząc odgłosy, jakie wydawał blondyn, wiedział,  
że musi odłożyć to na inną okazję.

\- Sherlock... - John jęknął ochrypłym głosem, kiedy poczuł usta Sherlock zsuwające się w dół.  
\- Zadbam o ciebie, John. Zawsze będę dbać - Sherlock zamruczał pomiędzy szczypaniem ustami nagiego brzucha Johna. Chciał  
rozebrać Johna całkowicie, ale to musiało poczekać. Sherlock szybko rozpiął spodnie blondyna ale zanim pociągnął je w dół razem  
z majtkami, spojrzał na Johna, pytając o zgodę.  
\- Tak, tak, Sherlock. Potrzebuję cię.

Geniusz nie czekał ani chwili, zdjął szare majtki Johna, odsłaniając pięknego, grubego penisa. Oblizał usta i zacisnął je wokół  
różowej i wilgotnej główki. Robił to już wcześniej, ale zawsze z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, który nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego  
z dawaniem lub otrzymaniem przyjemności. Z Johnem było inaczej. Chciał, żeby blondyn czuł się wspaniale, i wyjątkowo, tak jak  
miał czuć się od samego początku - od narodzin. Najważniejszy był John.

Mając to na uwadze, Sherlock wziął do ust całego penisa Johna, kiwając głową w górę i dół, ciesząc się smakiem na języku.  
Przełknął ślinę, a odgłos wydobywający się z Johna, sprawił, że Sherlock zwariował ze szczęścia. Chwycił w jedną dłoń jądra blondyna  
i zaczął ugniatać je delikatnie, drugą ręką chwycił podstawy penisa Johna.

\- Sherlock - John jęknął po raz kolejny.  
Geniusz zwiększył prędkość, zwalniając tylko wtedy, gdy musiał zlizać precum wyciekające z główki. Jego własny penis był twardy  
do granic możliwości i aż błagał o ulgę. Sherlock ignorował swoje pragnienia i chwycił końcówkę penisa Johna między zęby,  
dając mu inny rodzaj przyjemności i tarcia.

\- O kurwa, Sherlock! - krzyknął John, chwytając obiema rękami ciemne zmierzwione loki Sherlocka.  
\- To jest takie wspaniałe! Jestem blisko!  
Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, a John doszedł głęboko i intensywnie w ustach geniusza, który przełknął każdą kroplę. Sherlock  
zamknął oczy, by w pełni docenić wspaniały smak Johna. Odsunął usta, gdy blondyn jęknął z nadwrażliwości i wziął jego twarz  
w dłonie. Obaj dyszeli ciężko kilka milimetrów od siebie.  
\- Jesteś taki piękny - szepnął Sherlock, wpatrując się w czerwonego i spoconego Johna, który wyglądał na najbardziej apetyczną  
rzecz na świecie. Blondyn zachichotał.  
\- Co z tobą? Ty... boże, Sherlock. Jesteś idealny. Daj mi chwilę, a odwdzięczę ci się, dobrze?  
\- Nie musisz, John. Ja...

Jednak John nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania. Popchnął Sherlocka na łóżko i wspiął się na niego, siadając na biodrach geniusza.  
\- Chcę, żebyś poczuł się tek samo wspaniale jak ja - sapał John, masując ręką erekcje Sherlocka przez czarne spodnie.

 _Już się tak czuję, patrząc na ciebie_. Sherlock nie wypowiedział tych słów, bo w tym momencie John postanowił, przycisnąć jego  
nagi tyłek do penisa geniusza. Sherlock chwycił biodra blondyna, przyciskając go bliżej i zaczął powoli się poruszać. Żałował, że ma na  
sobie spodnie, jednak dzięki temu jego penis czuł więcej tarcia. Nie, żeby potrzebował większej stymulacji, widząc nagi ciepły tyłek  
Johna wykonujący obsceniczne ruchy.

\- Och, John! - Sherlock krzyknął w sposób, w jaki nie sądził, że jest w stanie.  
John skręcił biodra w odpowiedni sposób i to wystarczyło. Sherlock doszedł jak nastolatek, wewnątrz spodni. Wiedział, że  
narobił niezłego bałaganu, ale nie był w stanie teraz o tym myśleć. Czuł się tak dobrze, że wydawało mu się, że może eksplodować  
w każdej chwili. John opadł na niego, kładąc blond głowę na ramieniu geniusza. Sherlock przyciągnął go silnym ramieniem i trzymał  
go niewiarygodnie mocno i blisko. _Zaczyna się nasza wspólna przyszłość._


	17. Chapter 17

\- Co tam się dzieje, sir? - kobieta zapytała najbardziej niewinnym tonem, na jaki było ją stać.  
Policjant odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, jego oczy zmierzyły ją od stóp do czubka głowy, doceniając jej ciało, zanim w końcu odpowiedział.  
\- Nie mogę udzielać żadnych informacji, dopóki trwa śledztwo, proszę pani. Przykro mi.  
\- Ale jeszcze zeszłej nocy byłam tutaj! Nie wydaje się panu, że mam prawo wiedzieć, czy moje życie było w niebezpieczeństwie?  
Irene przybrała najbardziej oburzony wyraz twarzy, chcąc przekonać mężczyznę.

Policjant wahał się przez chwilę, patrząc w ziemię, po czym podniósł wzrok i jego oczy spotkały się z oczami kobiety.  
\- Wygląda na to, że właściciele zabili swojego syna. Teraz proszę cofnąć się i zachować te informację wyłącznie dla siebie.  
Mężczyzna odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na zatłoczone i brudne miejsce w zajeździe, skąd Irene usłyszała głośne odgłosy i czyjeś zdenerwowanie.  
Cofnęła się, dostała to, czego potrzebowała. _Holmes jest szybki._ Odwróciła się i odeszła zadowolona. Jej obecny klient nie będzie szczęśliwy,  
ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić, że czuła się trochę dumna z młodego mężczyzny. Co prawda popełnił błąd, ale mimo wszystko był genialny.  
Irene wiedziała, że gdyby Holmes nie zakochał się w Watsonie, byłby dla niej jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjniejszy. _Oczywiście jest w domu Watsonów._

Kobieta wyciągnęła z torebki telefon i nacisnęła przycisk szybkiego łączenia. Mary odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Tak?  
\- Rodzice Trevora zostali przed chwilą aresztowani. Zgadnij dlaczego?  
\- Mój boże... - Mary westchnęła, momentalnie domyśliła się wszystkiego.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- Ja? Powtarzam, wykonaj moje polecenie. Idź nad jezioro i znajdź ciało Victora - powiedziała Irene znudzonym tonem.  
Mary zawahała się, po czym Irene usłyszała w słuchawce głęboki wydech.  
\- W porządku, ale to nic nie da. Jeżeli Holmes nie chciał, żebyśmy znaleźli ciało, to nigdy go nie znajdziemy. On jest profesjonalistą,  
pamiętaj. Robił to już prawdopodobnie tysiące razy.

Irene zachichotała, kiedy szła w stronę samochodu.  
\- Ale on nigdy nie był ścigany przeze mnie. A teraz skupi się, zostawiłam ci kilka wskazówek na stole obok owoców. Trzymaj się ich  
ściśle, a jeśli będziesz miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, zadzwoń do mnie. Wolałabym, żebyś irytowała mnie pytaniami, niż żebyś  
odruchowo popełniła jakiś nierozsądny błąd.  
\- To znaczy, że nie idziesz ze mną? - zapytała nieco niepewnie Mary.  
\- Nie. Mam do zrobienia inne równie ważne rzeczy. Nie martw się, Morstan. Poradzisz sobie, wiesz o tym. Dokończymy rozmowę później.

Irene wsiadła do samochodu, ale kiedy włączyła silnik, jej telefon zadzwonił. Podniosła go wzdychając, ale jej zirytowana mina zmieniła  
się momentalnie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie Mary. Nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i odezwała się najbardziej formalnym tonem.  
\- Adler, słucham.  
\- On to zrobił, prawda? Sprawa Trevora.  
\- Tak. Właśnie dowiedziałam się o rodzicach tego dzieciaka. Przykre.  
\- Och, mogę sobie wyobrazić. - Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, zanim klient odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Nastąpiła zmiana planów.  
Irene uniosła brew i dotknęła skroni w geście zmartwienia.  
\- Tak?  
\- Musisz odwiedzić młodego Watsona.

\-----------

\- Powinniśmy wyjechać dzisiaj z miasta - powiedział Sherlock, gdy zapinał koszulę.  
\- Dzisiaj? Ja... Ja chcę iść z tobą, ale będę potrzebował trochę więcej czasu, aby rozwiązać kilka spraw. Muszę ostrzec moją rodzinę,  
zrezygnować z pracy, nie mogę tak po prostu zniknąć - odpowiedział John. Geniusz odwrócił się i spojrzał na piękną nagą postać, leżącą  
na brzuchu na wygodnym łóżku. Blondyn wyglądał bosko. Jak dar od bogów dla Sherlocka. Morderca zapomniał, o czym rozmawiali  
w chwili, gdy położył swój wzrok na kruchym złotym ciele. Całkowicie zignorował swój opatrunek i rzucił się na Johna, obejmując plecy  
chłopca swoim bladym ciałem. W połowie rozpięta koszula i spodnie wylądowały na ziemi. Przytulił twarz do szyi Johna i zostawiał  
na nim delikatne pocałunki.

\- Chciałbym cię wyrzeźbić. Jesteś jak dzieło sztuki - powiedział Sherlock, gdy dotykał miękkie, ale lekko umięśnione plecy Johna.  
\- Och, proszę! - prychnął blondyn.  
\- Jestem jednym wielkim bałaganem.  
\- Ale moim bałaganem. Moim idealnym bałaganem... - powiedział Sherlock i pocałował włosy niższego chłopca.  
\- ... i dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz ze mną.  
John westchnął i opuścił głowę na poduszkę.  
\- Chciałbym, ale...  
\- Napisz do nich wszystkich list. Oni nie zasługują na twój czas. List wystarczy.  
John milczał przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi w ten uroczy sposób, który Sherlock kochał.  
\- Masz rację. Oni i tak nie będą za mną tęsknić. Dwie osoby, które mogłyby, są... - blondyn zatrzymał się i zamknął oczy.

Sherlock oparł się na łokciach, po czym odwrócił ich ciała. Leżeli wtuleni pierś w pierś. Geniuszowi zdecydowanie nie podobało się,  
dokąd zmierzały myśli jego ukochanego. John nie powinien myśleć o nikim poza Sherlockiem. Opuścił głowę i pocałował blondyna  
głęboko w miękkie usta. Kiedy ich języki spotkały się, wiedział, że teraz to on jest jedyną rzeczą, o której myśli jego wybranek. Po kilku  
minutach głębokich pocałunków Sherlock oderwał się od Johna, by niższy chłopak mógł odpocząć i położyć głowę na jego piersi.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz, żebym wyjechał z tobą? - zapytał John z niepewnością w głosie.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Musiał jeszcze nad tym popracować, bo John powinien wiedzieć, jak niesamowitą istotą był. Sherlock wiedział,  
że będzie musiał go tego nauczyć.  
\- John, posłuchaj mnie. Ci ludzie, którzy traktowali cię tak źle od samego początku, są mniej warci niż szczury. Nie wiedzieli, jaki mieli  
zaszczyt, mieć wokół nich taki skarb. - Sherlock ujął szczękę Johna i przytulił go mocniej.  
\- Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Jeśli nie ma cię w pobliżu, nie jestem w stanie prawidłowo funkcjonować. Zawsze wiedziałem, że czegoś  
mi brakuje i w chwili, gdy moje oczy spotkały ciebie, zdałem sobie sprawę, o kogo chodzi.

Ciemne niebieskie oczy Johna były pełne łez.  
\- Dzięki tobie czuję się... chciany.  
Sherlock chciał krzyczeć głośno, że John był o wiele więcej niż 'chciany'. Znaczył o wiele więcej, niż cała planeta na to cała zasługiwała.  
Geniusz pochylił się ponownie i pocałował chłopca. Nie mógł się nim nacieszyć. Czuł się, jakby całując ukochanego, mógł zrezygnować  
z zabijania.  
\- W porządku - powiedział John, gdy odsunęli się od siebie.  
\- Napiszę list, ale wcześniej musimy zjeść śniadanie. Mama i Harry prawdopodobnie już wyszły, jeśli w ogóle spały w domu... Więc  
bez obaw możemy zejść na dół.

\---------------

W kuchni John zaczął otwierać wszystkie szafki i szuflady, szukając składników. Sherlock usiadł przy blacie i obserwował blondyna  
z uśmiechem na twarzy. John miał na sobie jedynie spodnie od piżamy, które podkreślały jego okrągłe pośladki.  
\- Cholera, nie mamy mleka. Jak to możliwe? - Blondyn zatrzymał się i oparł ręce na biodrach.  
\- Pójdę do piekarni. Zaraz wracam, okej?  
Sherlock chwycił Johna w pasie, gdy przechodził obok niego.  
\- Nie, nigdzie nie idziesz. Zostań tutaj. Ja kupię dla ciebie wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.  
\- Mogę iść sam, Sherlock. Czuję się dobrze.  
\- Wiem. Ale ja chcę to zrobić. Ja kupię, ty ugotujesz, w porządku? - zapytał geniusz i przytulił się do policzka Johna.  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie zrobię listę - zachichotał blondyn i pocałował Sherlocka w nos, po czym chwycił za kartkę i długopis.  
\- Kiedy mnie nie będzie, spakuj swoje rzeczy i napisz listy - geniusz powiedział cicho, złożył pocałunek na czubku głowy blond chłopca  
i schował pieniądze do kieszeni.  
\- Okej - John uśmiechnął się i zamkną drzwi za wychodzącym brunetem.

\-------------

Piekarnia była blisko, jednak Sherlock szedł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Chciał czym prędzej wrócić do Johna. Czuł się źle, kiedy był  
z dala od ukochanego, miał złe przeczucia, które były niczym robak pełzający pod skórą. Wiedział jednak, że byłoby jeszcze gorzej,  
gdyby pozwolił ukochanemu wyjść z domu. Moriarty był martwy, ale mimo to bał się, że coś złego może zdarzyć się w każdej chwili.  
Zajął się sprawą Trevorów i wiedział, że znajdzie sposób, by zamknąć usta Stamford'owi, ale wciąż... Coś złego wisiało w powietrzu.  
Sherlock chciał wywieźć Johna z dala od tego miejsca, dać mu życie, na jakie zasługiwał. Smaczne jedzenie, nowe ubrania, dobrą uczelnię,  
przytulny dom, troskliwą opiekę.

Sherlock szybko zrobił zakupy, zapłacił własnymi pieniędzmi zamiast tymi, które dostał od Johna. Poczuł, że w jego głowie zaczął  
tworzyć się plan dotyczący Mikea, gdy wracał do domu blondyna. Geniusz nie musiał zabijać Stamforda, żeby go uciszyć. Tylko myśl  
o Johnie sprawiała, że znajdywał inne sposoby na uciszenie kogoś bez rozlewania krwi, co jednak kochał robić. _Zawsze będziesz_  
 _mordercą, zabójcą. John w końcu i tak się dowie._ Geniusz potrząsnął głową i skupiał się na powrocie do ukochanego, do jego Johna.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, zapukał dwa razy do drzwi. Wiedział, że John najprawdopodobniej pakował na górze swoje rzeczy,  
więc postanowił dać chłopcu jakiś czas, na otwarcie. Ale po piątej minucie czekania, zaczął się martwić. Cofnął się kilka kroków i w  
momencie, gdy przygotowywał się, by kopnąć w drzwi, usłyszał, jak ktoś przekręca klucze w zamku. Uspokoił się i podszedł bliżej.  
Jednak tym który go powitał, nie był John.

\- Pan Holmes! Przepraszam za to, że musiał pan czekać. Rozmawiałam przez telefon - powiedziała Irene z szerokim uśmiechem na jej  
bladej twarzy. Odsunęła się na bok i wskazała ruchem ręki, by Sherlock wszedł do środka.  
\- Proszę.  
Geniusz wyszczerzył zęby i wbiegł do domu, upuszczając zakupy na podłogę.  
\- John! - krzyknął i zaczął szukać blondyna w pomieszczeniach. W domu nie było śladów walki, wszystko wydawało się w porządku.  
Sherlock przeszukał każdy pokój, jednak nic nie znalazł. John nawet nie zaczął się pakować. Geniusz wziął głęboki oddech i wrócił  
do salonu, Irene czekała na niego. Siedziała elegancko ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i kieliszkiem wina w dłoni.  
\- Skończyłeś? - zapytała z uniesioną brwią.

Sherlock chciał ją udusić, rozerwać na kawałki, jednak wiedział, że nie może. Jeżeli chciał znów zobaczyć Johna, musiał jej wysłuchać,  
nie tylko jej. Wiedział, że kobieta spowoduje mu jeszcze więcej problemów, w chwili, gdy ją zobaczył tego ranka w zajeździe. Usiadł  
w fotelu i zaczął wpatrywać się w kobietę bez słowa.

\- Nawet nie zamierzam ci oferować... - powiedziała, wskazując na kieliszek.  
\- Wiem, że nie chcesz - westchnęła.  
\- Widzę, że kupiłeś wszystko z listy. John byłby zadowolony! Och, nie musisz się na mnie tak patrzeć, Sherlock. Wszystko z nim w  
porządku, żyje i jest bezpieczny. Cóż przynajmniej bezpieczniejszy niż tutaj z tobą.  
\- Czego. Ty. Chcesz? - warknął Sherlock.  
\- Ciebie.

Kobieta powoli odstawiła kieliszek na środek stołu i położyła dłonie na swoich kolanach.  
\- Musisz iść ze mną. Nastąpiła... zmiana planów - Irene czekała na reakcję Sherlocka, jednak po kilku chwilach ciszy, kontynuowała.  
\- Zebrałam wszystkie dowody i dostarczyłam je na policję, bo oni nie są w stanie zrobić tego sami. Ale teraz mój klient zmienił zdanie.  
Wiedziałam, że stanie się to wcześniej czy później. W końcu ludzie są tak słabi, kiedy zaczyna im zależeć. To żałosne, naprawdę...

Sherlock wstał zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Możesz powiedzieć mojemu bratu, że nigdzie się nie wybieram bez rozmowy z Johnem - powiedział prosto z mostu i przez moment zobaczył  
niewielkie zaskoczenie w jej oczach.  
\- Oczywiście. Proszę, naciśnij 'połącz'. Odbierze -powiedziała Irene i wręczyła Sherlockowi telefon z irytującym uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
Geniusz chwycił za słuchawkę i wcisnął zielony przycisk. Nie czekał nawet pięciu sekund, zanim usłyszał głos Johna.  
\- Sherlock? - ton jego ukochanego był zmartwiony. Zabójca odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał Johna.  
\- Jak się masz, kochanie? Przykro mi, tak bardzo mi przykro, że znowu nie byłem w stanie cię ochronić.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Nie obwiniaj się. Cieszę się, że cię nie było, kiedy przyszli.  
\- John, zabiorę cię stamtąd, rozumiesz? Obiecuję, że znów będziemy razem.

Sherlock poczuł, że jego policzki robią się czerwone, a ręce zaczynają się trząść. To nigdy nie zdarzyło się wcześniej. Bał się. Ty razem  
poważnie obawiał się utraty Johna, bał się śmierci, bez możliwości zobaczenia ukochanego po raz ostatni. Bał się, że nie będzie mógł  
spełnić swojej obietnicy.

\- Dbaj o siebie, Sherlock. Proszę, myśl o sobie w pierwszej kolejności. Okej?  
\- Nie mogę - szepnął geniusz, zanim Irene odebrała mu telefon. Chciał zabrać go znowu, ale kobieta rozłączyła się i włożyła komórkę  
do torebki.  
\- Tyle na razie wystarczy. Z tyłu domu czeka na ciebie samochód. Lepiej chodź ze mną, jeśli chcesz dotrzymać danej mu obietnicy.  
\- Mycroft nie skrzywdzi Johna - warknął Sherlock.  
\- On nie. Ale jego ludzie... - powiedziała kobieta i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Idziemy? Tyle lat z dala od brata. Prawdopodobnie umierasz z tęsknoty za nim. Chodźmy!


	18. Chapter 18

Mary bez tchu osunęła się na ziemię. Jej umysł przepełniony był wątpliwościami i myślami o Irene, tym całym 'tajnym dochodzeniu',  
o bezpieczeństwie Johna, o jej przyszłości. Jedyną rzeczą, co do której nie miała wątpliwości była wina Holmesa. Działała zgodnie z  
instrukcjami, które dostała od Adler i przyjechała samochodem nad jezioro obładowana sprzętem, żeby poszukać tego przeklętego  
ciała. Jednak nie dotarła na miejsce, zamiast tego zaczęła płakać jak dziecko, oparta o drzewo i z oczami wbitymi w jezioro. Po paru  
minutach zorientowała się, że siedziała na błotnistej ziemi, jej oczy były zaczerwienione, a policzki zdobiły rumieńce.

Jak jej życie mogło zmienić się tak bardzo w tak krótkim czasie? Była szczęśliwie zakochana, wiodła dobre i spokojne życie, aż tu nagle  
pojawił się huragan, który przewrócił jej codzienność do góry nogami. Wpatrywała się w jezioro i zastanawiała się, czy dalsze działanie  
miało sens. Sherlock Holmes przez całe życie postępował źle i nic z tego nie wynikało. Zabijał każdego, kto stanął na jego drodze i na  
dodatek ukradł miłość jej życia. Postępował źle, ale zdobywał to, co chciał. Nawet jeżeli Adler była szczera co do tego, że oczyści jej  
imię, to jak to miało się stać? Kto może zagwarantować, że Holmes nie zrobi czegoś gorszego, kiedy dowie się o wszystkim? Mary była  
zmęczona zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Najpierw została wykorzystana przez Holmesa, a teraz jeszcze ta cała panna Adler.  
Blondynka wiedziała, że była od nich lepsza, była inteligentna i przy niej John byłby bezpieczny. Nie uradziła się po to, by być czyimś   
pionkiem. Musiała zacząć robić rzeczy po swojemu i nie oglądać się na innych. Chciała podjąć własne kroki i ustalić zasady gry. Chociaż   
nie miała pojęcia, czy jej decyzje przyniosą jej coś dobrego, postanowiła zaryzykować.

Po pierwsze potrzebowała wsparcia, nie było sensu szybkiego działania, skoro nie miała żadnego asa w rękawie. Po drugie, zabezpieczenie.  
Potrafiła o siebie zadbać, ale potrzebowała świadka, kogoś, kto mógłby potwierdzić jej alibi czy słowa. Trzecią rzeczą i najbardziej oczywistą  
był konkretny plan działania. O wsparciu i zabezpieczeniu mogła pomyśleć później, to na pewno zajęłoby jej mniej czasu. Była sprytna i  
szybka, kiedy już zdecydowała się działać. Wiedziała również, że nie pozwoli Johnowi znowu jej opuścić. Wcześniej musiałaby umrzeć.

\--

\- Dlaczego właśnie ten chłopak? - zapytała Irene ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i splecionymi dłońmi.  
Oczywiście nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi ze strony zabójcy. Od piętnastu minut siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w ciszy. Kierowca  
wiózł ich małego - ale wystawnego - domku, w którym Mycroft Holmes zorganizował spotkanie. Młody Watson dotarł do niego kilka  
minut wcześniej, dowieziony tam przez inny samochód. Irene była niemal zaskoczona ilością osób, które Holmes potrafił zorganizować  
w takim miejscu i czasie.

\- Mam na myśli... dlaczego John Watson? Wyobrażałam sobie, że gdybyś kiedykolwiek miał się zakochać to w osobie tak samo inteligentnej  
i bezlitosnej jak ty. Nie przypuszczałam, że ta osoba będzie taka zwykła i słodka jak Jo...  
\- Nic o nim nie wiesz - warknął Sherlock. Spojrzał na nią zimnym i ostrym wzrokiem.  
\- O mnie też - dodał.

Irene myślała co innego, dlatego uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, że przynajmniej udało się jej zmusić go do mówienia. Była zaciekawiona.  
\- Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałam o tobie, nie przypuszczałam, że sprawy tak skomplikują się z powodu... miłości - kobieta wypluła ostatnie  
słowo, jakby było czymś nieprzyjemnym.  
\- Teraz posłuchaj. Tak naprawdę idziesz spotkać się ze swoim bratem, żeby uratować swojego małego kwiatuszka. Dziwne, prawda?  
Jestem pewna, że nigdy nie przypuszczałeś, że staniesz przed taką sytuacją. Wszystko przez taki defekt jak uczucie.

Młodszy Holmes odwrócił się w stronę okna i obserwował drzewa na zewnątrz. Najwidoczniej jej ciekawości nie dało się tak szybko  
zaspokoić. Milczenie mężczyzny było swego rodzaju odpowiedzią. Nadal zdecydowanie był zdezorientowany, ale było oczywiste, że  
był tak bardzo zakochany, iż nie wiedział, co robić dalej i jak postępować. Kobiecie mogłoby być go żal, gdyby nie fakt, że Sherlock  
był psychopatycznym mordercą.

Do końca podróży w samochodzie panowała cisza. Irene zauważyła, że Holmes robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny i nerwowy, kiedy  
zbliżali się do domku. Spojrzała na niego i mogłaby przysiąc, że widziała nikłe rumieńce na jego wystających kościach policzkowych.  
Nie miała pojęcia, co starszy Holmes zrobi swojemu młodszemu bratu i czy w ogóle, ani co zamierza zrobić z Watsonem. Mycroft był  
zwykle chłodny i opanowany, ale jeżeli chodziło o jego młodszego brata, wydawał się trochę zdezorientowany, a nawet impulsywny.

W momencie, gdy samochód stanął w miejscu, Sherlock wyskoczył z niego bez namysłu. Irene westchnęła i pośpieszyła, by zrobić to  
samo. Trzymała się kilka kroków za młodym mężczyzną. Wejścia pilnowało dwóch ochroniarzy, jednak zanim zdążyli wykonać jakikolwiek  
ruch, drewniane drzwi otwarły się ukazując spokojnego - albo na takiego chciał wyglądać - Mycrofta Holmesa.

\- Drogi bracie - uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Pani Adler - dodał, patrząc na Irene, która skłoniła głowę, gdy weszła do domu.  
\- Nareszcie. Jak minęła podróż? - zapytał najstarszy Holmes.  
\- Dosyć cicho - Irene wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Mycroft, nie przedłużaj. Gdzie jest John? - warknął zabójca.

Starszy Holmes podszedł do karmazynowego fotela, wskazał na siedzenia przed sobą i zachęcił brata oraz Irene, by dołączyli do niego.  
\- Jest tutaj.  
Mycroft westchnął, kiedy Sherlock zignorował jego prośbę i wciąż stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w niego. Kobieta usiadła na miękkim,  
czarnym fotelu, była nieco bardziej rozluźniona.  
\- Ale nie zobaczysz go, dopóki nie porozmawiamy - dodał.  
\- Nie musimy rozmawiać, po prostu powiedz, co chcesz, żebym zrobił i wypuść Johna.  
Mycroft westchnął po raz kolejny.  
\- Życie nie jest takie proste, przecież wiesz o tym doskonale. Robiłem wszystko, co było w mojej mocy, żeby pomóc ci skończyć z... tym.  
Poddałem się, Sherlock. Byłem gotowy wydać cię policji, dlatego właśnie zatrudniłem panią Adler, ale kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, jaki  
John Watson ma na ciebie wpływ, pomyślałem, że może nadal masz szansę na porzucenie tego... stylu życia.

Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- To... to prawda - odpowiedział po prostu, lekko krzywiąc się przy tym.  
\- Chcę, żeby John był bezpieczny, chcę ochronić go nawet przed samym sobą. On zasługuje na kogoś lepszego ode mnie, ale nie jestem  
w stanie pozwolić mu odejść, dlatego rozważałem, żeby... zmienić swoje nawyki.  
Mycroft przechylił nieznacznie głowę.  
\- Jednak on nie ma o niczym pojęcia, prawda? - zapytał, pewny odpowiedzi. Sherlock pokręcił lekko głową, było widać wstyd na jego twarzy.  
\- On nie może...  
\- Będzie. Kiedy się dowie, będzie miał dwa wyjścia.

Mycroft wstał i poprawił swój trzyczęściowy garnitur.  
\- Albo pan Watson wybaczy ci i zdecyduje się zostać u twojego boku, albo - co bardziej prawdopodobne - odejdzie od ciebie i porzuci  
wszystko, co ma z tobą związek. Jeżeli wybierze pierwszą opcję, zapewniam, że wyślę moich dwóch gołąbków w bezpieczne miejsce,  
gdzie nigdy nie zostaniecie odkryci przez potencjalnych wrogów. Jeżeli nastąpi drugi scenariusz, będę miał Johna pod stałą obserwacją,  
a ciebie nadal będzie czekać długa podróż, tylko że w samotności. I będziesz trzymać się tego, Sherlock, lub twój John odczuje skutki  
twojego sprzeciwu.

Sherlock przez moment wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- To jest daleko od działania fair, Mycroft. Masz rację, jeśli sądzisz, że John pomoże mi powstrzymywać się od zabijania, ale mówienie  
mu co ma...  
\- Pomoże ci w sposób, w jaki ja chcę, jeśli dowie się całej prawdy. Jeżeli nie, znajdę sposób, żeby użyć go przeciw tobie. To wydaje się  
bardziej fair, niż na to zasługujesz, braciszku - powiedział chłodno Mycroft.  
\- A teraz, pani Adler, jeżeli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, proszę iść po chłopca.

Irene wstała cicho i ruszyła na górę bez pośpiechu. Otworzyła pierwsze drzwi i oparła się o framugę. John siedział na wielkim, dębowym  
parapecie i czytał książkę. Był tak wciągnięty, że nie zauważył obecności kobiety. Irene odchrząknęła.  
\- Panie Watson, czekają na pana na dole.  
Ciemnoniebieskie oczy Johna rozbłysły w pokoju i szybko zamknął książkę, podchodząc do niej.  
\- Jest tam Sherlock?  
\- O tak, jest.

\--

Mary nie przypuszczała, że będzie jeszcze lepsza niż myślała. Pierwsza część była łatwa. Miała samochód dzięki Adler, pistolet i pozostałe  
pieniądze czekały na nią w mieszkaniu. Obok jej apartamentu nie było żadnej policji, a nawet jeśli by była, Mary i tak przedarłaby się do  
środka przez okno w sypialni. Zabrała resztę swoich ubrań i inne potrzebne rzeczy, których używała we wczesnej młodości i które teraz  
były bardzo przydatne. Mary była bardzo zadowolona z efektu końcowego, gdy przyglądała się sobie w lustrze. Buty na wysokich obcasach,  
obcisła fioletowa sukienka, jeansowy żakiet, ciemnobrązowa peruka, okulary w bordowych oprawkach i jasnoniebieski kapelusz. Wyglądała  
całkowicie inaczej od tej małej blondynki, która na co dzień chodziła po małym miasteczku w tenisówkach.

Jej serce biło szybko, kiedy przechodziła obok znajomych pielęgniarek i lekarzy. Była wdzięczna za to, że nikt nie przyglądał się jej  
dokładniej. Kiedy Mary zapytała o numer pokoju, tłumacząc się, że idzie odwiedzić przyjaciela, recepcjonistka nie poprosiła ją o  
okazanie dowodu - blondynka wiedziała, że tak się stanie - tylko odpowiedziała, że chłopak leży w pokoju 303.

Zanim Mary otworzyła białe drzwi, instynktownie dotknęła pistoletu, ukrytego w kieszeni żakietu. Chciała poczuć się bezpieczniej.  
Zrobiła głęboki wdech i przekręciła klamkę z zimnym wyrazem twarzy. W pokoju unosił się zapach leków i środków dezynfekujących.  
Chłopak na łóżku był w pozycji półleżącej i wpatrywał się w sufit. Wyglądał lepiej niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widziała.

\- Sebastian - mruknęła.  
Chłopak spojrzał na nią, jakby wyciągnęła go z zamyślenia.  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Mary westchnęła. Chłopak nigdy nie był zbyt inteligentny. Zdjęła kapelusz z peruką, a następnie  
ściągnęła z nosa okulary. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Mary. Czego chcesz? Przyszłaś, żeby dokończyć swoją robotę?  
\- W pewnym sensie. Ale nie skrzywdzę cię po rak kolejny, chyba że będzie to konieczne.

Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i usiadła na krześle obok łóżka. Pokazała wnętrze żakietu, aby było jasne, że jest uzbrojona.  
\- Nawet nie myśl, żeby wezwać pielęgniarki. I tak nie uda ci się nacisnąć przycisku. A więc... śmierć Jima...  
\- Powiedziano mi, że zabiłaś go - w głosie Sebastiana był gniew, Mary nie była tym zaskoczona.  
\- Nie powinnaś być teraz w więzieniu?  
\- Powinnam. Tak jak ty, kiedy lekarze stwierdzą, że jesteś już zdrowy. Widzę, że przedsięwzięli już środki ostrożności.  
Mary wskazała na lewy nadgarstek Morana, który przypięty był do łóżka. Jego druga ręka wciąż była w gipsie.  
\- Moi prawnicy mówią, że zostanę uniewinniony ze względu na brak dowodów.  
\- Może sędzia ich nie ma, ale ja za to tak - powiedziała dziewczyna, blefując.  
\- Jednak szczerze mówiąc, to nie ma większego znaczenia. Ponieważ jeżeli mi nie pomożesz, zastrzelę cię tu i teraz.  
Moran prychnął.  
\- A chwilę później cię złapią. Jaki w tym sens?  
\- Mam tłumik. Strzelę do ciebie i wyjdę z pokoju, bez wszczynania alarmu. Wybór należy do ciebie, Moran - powiedziała Mary. Jej  
głos był spokojny i nie było słychać w nim strachu. Była pod wrażeniem samej siebie.  
\- Czego chcesz? - mruknął. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.


	19. Chapter 19

✲✲✲

Wszystko wydawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Każdy krok Johna na schodach oddziaływał na Sherlocka. Wstał i spojrzał na delikatną twarz blondyna. Nie było w niej krzty podejrzliwości czy złości, lecz ulga. Jednak to wszystko miało zmienić się w niespełna minutę. Westchnął, próbując przygotować się do rozmowy. Irene zeszła ze schodów tuż za Johnem, co bardzo mu się nie podobało. Wyglądała jak anioł śmierci, który miał zrujnować jego życie.

\- Sherlock - mruknął delikatnie John, kiedy wreszcie stanął w miejscu. Zbliżył się do Sherlocka, ale zatrzymał się, gdy jego oczy powędrowały na Mycrofta. Starszy mężczyzna siedział spokojnie na swoim miejscu, ale w opinii Sherlocka wyglądał raczej jak sęp, gotowy pożreć ich truchła.

Sherlock otworzył ramiona jakby w zaproszeniu, które John przyjął z wdzięcznością. Trzymał swoją miłość mocno przy ciele. Schował noc w jedwabistych blond włosach. Zamknął oczy i starał się skupić na biciu ich serc. Być może było to ich ostatni raz. Ich ostatni raz. Wiedział, że musiał coś zrobić, znaleźć wyjście z tej pułapki. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Brat trzymał go w garści. Sherlock był wojownikiem, zawsze miał nad wszystkim przewagę, ale było tak, zanim jego przeklęty brat zaczął się mieszać. Odkąd tylko byli dziećmi, nigdy nie udawało mu się oszukać brata na zbyt długo. W rzeczywistości wiedział, że tak faktycznie nie udawało mu się go oszukiwać, tylko Mycroft pozwalał mu tak myśleć. Zawsze był dwa kroki przed młodszym geniuszem.

Po chwili John odsunął się lekko i spojrzał na Sherlocka błękitnymi oczami.

\- Nikt nie chciał mi niczego wyjaśnić, ale wiem, że on jest twoim bratem, a ona... - John odwrócił wzrok na Irene, która nadal stała w miejscu i opierała się o poręcz. Miała spokojną twarz, którą zdobił chytry uśmieszek.

\- Ona... pracuje dla niego. Ale właściwie, dlaczego zostałem tutaj przywieziony? Co się dzieje, Sherlock?

\- No właśnie, Sherlock. Dlaczego nie powiesz mu dokładnie, co się właściwie dzieje? - zapytał wrednie Mycroft. Sherlock zmrużył oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Mógłbyś nam dać chociaż trochę prywatności? - Bez odwracania wzroku od Mycrofta, wskazał palcem w kierunku Irene.

\- Ty też.

Mycroft wyglądał, jakby coś rozważał, wpatrując się jednocześnie w srebrne oczy brata. Wreszcie wstał i wyprostował garnitur.

\- W porządku. Poczekam na zewnątrz ze wsparciem. Niech to nie trwa zbyt długo albo wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce. Chodźmy, panno Adler.

Irene przeszła obok nich z tym irytującym spojrzeniem. Wyglądała, jakby była ponad nimi w tej sytuacji. Sherlock z chęcią rozebrałby na czynniki pierwsze jej zachowanie, by dowiedzieć się, co oznaczało, ale w tej chwili miał ważniejszą rzecz do zrobienia. Chodziło o jego życie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że słowo życie i John były prawie synonimami. Chociaż jeszcze jakiś czas temu byłoby to dla niego absurdalne. John był jak burza, która niszczyła wszystkie jego przekonania i obracała życie do góry nogami. A on po prostu nie mógł go zostawić. Nie mógł.

\- Sherlock? - John powtórzył nieco bardziej niecierpliwie.

\- Moje życie ostatnio to jeden wielki bałagan. Wszystko jest chaotyczne i nie ma sensu. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która trzyma mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Proszę, powiedz mi, że to się nie zmieni.

Sherlocka zabolało serce. Chciał powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że mogą uciec i ułożyć sobie razem życie. Że nie pozwoli, by stała mu się krzywda. Ale musiał powiedzieć coś innego.

\- Przepraszam, John, ale ja...

\- Twój brat pracuje w rządzie, czy coś w tym stylu? Błagam cię, Sherlock, powiedz mi w końcu - John zmarszczył brwi, przez co na czole utworzyły się te urocze zmarszczki, które Sherlock chciał tak bardzo pocałować.

\- Tak, zgadza się. On... John, posłuchaj mnie... - Sherlock zamknął oczy na mniej niż sekundę i najdelikatniej jak mógł, złapał Johna za ramiona.

\- Spędziliśmy ze sobą fantastyczny czas, mimo tego, co nas spotkało, prawda? Istnieliśmy dla siebie. Wiesz co do ciebie czuję. Nigdy nie czułem tego do kogokolwiek innego, nawet z rodziny. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, ale niczego nie żałuję - patrząc na słodką minę Johna, Sherlock zrozumiał, że mówił zbyt szybko.

\- Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, John. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Jesteś wszystkim, na czym mi zależy. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

John kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, Sherlock. Ale to nie...

Sherlock przerwał niższemu chłopcu, przyciskając delikatnie palec do jego ust.

\- Cicho, kochanie. Proszę, pozwól mi kontynuować - powiedział i przesunął palec tak, że teraz pieścił policzek Johna.

\- Jestem chory. Jestem bardzo chory, John. Czasami po prostu... nie potrafię kontrolować swoich czynów. Robiłem z tego powodu naprawdę złe rzeczy. I chcę przestać. Chcę być dobry, zdrowy.

\- To znaczy, że masz problemy z psychiką? Jakiego rodzaju? - John przyglądał mu się uważnie. Jego twarz znieruchomiała w dłoniach Sherlocka. Geniusz zawahał się lekko, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Socjopatia. Wiesz, co to znaczy?

\- Tak... - John wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

\- Co takiego zrobiłeś, Sherlock?

Wiedział, że ta część rozmowy musiał w końcu nadejść. I wiedział, że nie mógł skłamać na temat tego, że zamordował znaczną część przyjaciół Johna, inaczej Mycroft dowiedziałby się o tym i zniszczyłby go jeszcze bardziej. Nie zdziwiłby się, nawet gdyby Mycroft pojawił się w pokoju tuż po pytaniu Johna, żeby usłyszeć tłumaczenia Sherlocka.

\- Mordowałem ludzi, John - powiedział, starając się zachować zimną krew. Jego oczy ani na moment nie zostawiły Johna. Czuł, że blond chłopak chciał się wycofać, ale zamiast tego został w miejscu. _Mój dzielny John._

\- Ilu? - zapytał John wstrząśniętym tonem, ale jego twarz nie zmieniła się zbytnio.

\- Dużo. Robię to od lat. I... - Sherlock przełknął ślinę. Zanim kontynuował, John przerwał mu ostrym tonem.

\- To ty, prawda? To, co wydarzyło się do tej pory, było z twojej winy. - Pięści blondyna były mocno zaciśnięte, patrzył na Sherlocka z powagą, której geniusz nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Kiedy wahał się, co odpowiedzieć, John postanowił kontynuować.

\- Wiedziałem... W głębi duszy wiedziałem, że miałeś coś z tym wspólnego, bo wszystko układało się dobrze... ale nagle pojawiłeś się ty z tym całym chaosem wokół siebie. Ale... nie chciałem w to wierzyć, byłeś dla mnie taki dobry. Nikt nie patrzył na mnie w taki sposób jak ty, nawet Jim. Dlatego starałem się odrzucać te myśli, powtarzałem sobie, że to tylko moje wymysły.

Sherlock naprawdę był zaskoczony. Nie doceniał Johna. To mogłoby uprościć albo pogmatwać sprawy jeszcze bardziej.

\- John, ja...

\- Victor i Molly, tak? - warknął John. Sherlock mógł jedynie kiwnąć głową.

\- Planowałeś zamordować też Jima i Marry, prawda? Zniszczyłeś życie wszystkim - warknął John. Złość wylewała się na jego zwykle spokojnej twarzy.

\- Tych dwoje nie było tym, kim myślisz, że...

\- No co ty nie powiesz, naprawdę? A co z tobą, hmm? Nie bądź hipokrytą, proszę! Kimkolwiek byli, nie usprawiedliwia faktu, kim ty jesteś!

\- John. John. Mówiłem ci, że jestem chory. To wszystko moja wina, ale...

\- Zamordowałeś moich przyjaciół, Sherlock! Osoby, z którymi dorastałem! I sprawiłeś, że moja dziewczyna stała się takim samym zabójcą jak ty! - John potrząsnął głową i parsknął gorzko.

\- Chyba nie oczekujesz, że ci teraz wybaczę, prawda? Nawet z tą całą wymówką 'jestem chory'. Cholera, Sherlock. Myślałem, że jesteś moją oazą spokoju i bezpiecznym schronieniem! Chciałem w to wierzyć. Chyba nawet tak było. Ale teraz... jak mogę nadal tak myśleć?

\- Staram się nad tym panować. To jest jak nałóg, John. Ale mając cię obok, czuję, że mogę to przezwyciężyć. Mogę żyć norm... mogę prowadzić prawie normalne życie. Sprawiasz, że jestem lepszym człowiekiem, John. Proszę, nie...

\- Wystarczy, Sherlock. Nie możesz tego robić. Nie możesz zrzucić tej odpowiedzialności na mnie - twarz Johna była bardziej smutna niż zła. Stał wpatrzony w ziemię.

\- Powinieneś się poddać. Powinieneś... odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie.

Serce Sherlocka biło tak szybko, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z gardła.

\- Myślałem, że zależy ci na mnie, John - wiedział, że była to zwykła manipulacja, ale co miał zrobić innego? Nie miał wyboru. Naprawdę nie mógł okłamywać chłopca, ale nie mógł również pozwolić mu teraz odejść, na dodatek w taki sposób. To wszystko było dla ich wspólnego dobra. John spojrzał w górę.

\- Zależało, ale zależało mi też ma moich przyjaciołach, a ty ich zabiłeś! Zamordowałeś ich z zimną krwią, prawda? Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jak i co zrobiłeś z ich ciałami... - blondyn zamknął oczy. Sherlock myślał, że zaraz zacznie płakać, ale zamiast tego chłopak mruknął pod nosem.

\- Wybacz mi, Molly. Przepraszam cię, Victor... Tak mi przykro. Zdradzę ich, jeżeli wciąż będę trzymać twoją stronę, Sherlock. Ty nie przestaniesz. Musisz... Chwileczkę. Twój brat oczywiście o wszystkim wie. Nie pozwoli, żeby cię zaaresztowali, prawda? - John wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i ścisnął nasadę nosa.

\- Sherlock... Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? Co twój brat zrobi?

Sherlock otworzył szeroko oczy. John chyba się go nie bał, prawda? John musiał wiedzieć, że Sherlock nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, ani nikomu nie pozwoli go dotknąć. Nigdy więcej.

\- John, kocham cię. Nie stanie ci się nic złego, jeżeli zdecydujesz się mnie zostawić... - głos geniusza ucichł nieco przy ostatnich słowach.

\- A co, jeżeli zdecyduję się, powiedzieć policji? Co wtedy? Co twój brat zrobi w takiej sytuacji? - John spojrzał na niego ze sztyletami w oczach.

\- Nie będzie miał pan takiej możliwości, panie Watson - głos Mycrofta rozniósł się echem po pokoju, kiedy bezszelestnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Sherlock szybkim krokiem stanął pomiędzy nim a Johnem.

\- Mycroft, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Wyjdź...

\- Odmawiam, bracie. Myślę, że już skończyliście i to na dobre. Pan Watson wyraził się jasno - Starszy Holmes odsunął się w bok i przywołał ochroniarzy.

\- Wyprowadźcie mojego brata.

Zanim mężczyźni dotknęli Sherlocka, powietrze przeciął głos Johna.

\- Poczekajcie. Stop! Gdzie go zabieracie?

\- To już nie powinno pana interesować, panie Watson - powiedział spokojnie Mycroft i kazał ochroniarzom kontynuować.

\- Przestańcie. Nie chcesz, żebym zawiadomił policję, w porządku, rozumiem, ale co chcesz mu zrobić? - kontynuował John, ciągnąc Sherlocka w swoją stronę. Jeden z mężczyzn miał zamiar odepchnąć Johna, ale Sherlock praktycznie warknął na niego.

\- Nie dotykaj go!

Mycroft przewrócił oczami.

\- Dokonał pan wyboru, panie Watson. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby cały kraj wiedział, że mój brat jest seryjnym mordercą. Widzisz... To wpłynęłoby źle na dobre imię naszej rodziny. Ale nie mogę go tak po prostu puścić na wolność, prawda? Już za długo pozwalałem mu na taką samowolkę. A ponieważ, pan nie chce nam pomóc, muszę poradzić sobie z tym sam i znaleźć najlepsze wyjście.

\- Nie mógłbym pomóc, nawet gdybym chciał! I to jest niesprawiedliwe, że... - zaczął John.

\- Rozumiem, panie Watson. Naprawdę. Ale jeżeli nie zamierza pan czegoś zrobić, to proszę być cicho i pozwolić, aby ci panowie wyprowadzili stąd mojego brata.

\- Sherlock... - John wciąż trzymał dłoń geniusza, który próbował skorzystać z jego dotyku jak najdłużej. Wiedział, że Mycroft nie mógł oprzeć się temu przedstawieniu. Sherlock nie musiał być eskortowany i jego brat doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Cieszył się, że Mycroft trzymał się planu, bo wydawało się, że działa, kiedy patrzył na zmartwioną twarz Johna.

\- Możesz przynajmniej powiedzieć mi, gdzie go zabieracie?

\- Nazwa miejsca nie jest istotna. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że kuracje wstrząsowe będą działać. Dużo inwestuję w to miejsce - westchnął Mycroft. Sherlock był zaskoczony, że jego brat faktycznie starał się mu pomóc. Oczywiście nie było mowy o żadnej tego typu kuracji. Mycroft prawdopodobnie wysłałby go na jedną z ich prywatnych wysp. Jednak Sherlock musiał współpracować z nim w tym małym przedstawieniu.

\- Nie martw się, John. Będę myślał o tobie, co złagodzi ból - powiedział, kiedy mężczyźni zaczęli szarpać go ponownie.

\- Nie! Zaczekajcie. Przestańcie. Panie Holmes. W porządku. Zostanę! - krzyknął John tuż przed całkowitym zabraniem Sherlocka z domu. Mycroft kiwnął na mężczyzn, by przestali. Odwrócił się w stronę Johna z rozbawieniem na zwykle spokojnej twarzy.

\- Przepraszam?

John zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Słyszałeś. Proszę, nie zabieraj go w to straszne miejsce. Ja... zostanę z nim. Nie wiem jak... nie wiem, co powinienem... Ale w porządku.

Dobry, słodki, odważny i opiekuńczy John. Jego John. Sherlock wiedział, że jego ukochany go nie zawiedzie. Musiał powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech, który próbował wkraść się na jego twarz. Mycroft mruknął coś pod nosem i przechylił głowę niemal w komiczny sposób.

\- Jest pan tego pewien, panie Watson? - zapytał.

\- Sherlock zasługuje na...

\- Tak, zgadza się. Ale nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, wiedząc, że odwróciłem się do niego plecami - powiedział gwałtownie blondyn, bez zerwania kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Może kiedyś uda mi się... go zmienić.

\- Szybko stał się pan lojalny, prawda? - Mycroft pstryknął palcami i mężczyźni puścili Sherlocka wolno. Geniusz z ulgą ruszył w stronę Johna, gdy nagle usłyszał strzał, który przebił szybę w oknie.

**Author's Note:**

> Staram się być jak najwierniejsza oryginałowi. Niestety muszę zmieniać niektóre zdania, aby były bardziej zrozumiałe.


End file.
